Silver Screen
by Invictorius
Summary: Regina is a well liked award winning actress looking for a break from the pressures of the media and her job. Emma is an up and coming writer working on her first book. SQ story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ABC and Disney. I only own the plot**

**Chapter 1**

"Welcome back everyone to the show. Now with me is actress Regina Mills who is promoting her new movie Calculated Movements in which she plays an assassin hired to kill a lawyer who turns out to be your former girlfriend. Welcome to the show Regina," the presenter Kathy says.

"Thanks so much for having me. Lovely to back again," Regina responds with a smile.

"Well we have had lots of questions come in on social media for you so the first one we have is "How was it playing someone who was so cold and calculated which is far from the personality you have?" Kathy reads out.

"Wow great question. I guess I was just able to get into the mind set of the character, she had been in this life of being a lone wolf and I guess in some parts as an actor when travelling and shooting sometimes you do spend a lot of time alone. I guess I picked the parts I could relate to and tried to build the character around that," Regina responds.

"Ok next question is what kind of exercise did you do to get ready for this role as you had a lot of fight scenes?" Kathy asks the next question.

"Well I do yoga everyday and have done for years now but I did work very hard and took some hand to hand combat classes which I enjoyed. They were hard but I did enjoy them. I felt it was important that I did my own fight scenes, they had a stunt double for me, and she took over in a couple of places, but I had a great time learning from her how to complete the stunts myself. She was incredible," Regina finishes.

"I would say it was hard work you looked incredible in it. Next question is you seem to have got on very well with your co-star and love interest in the story Ruby Lucas how was it filming with her in reality?" Kathy asks.

"Well Ruby is a pretty cool person. I kind of knew her from friends of a friend of mine but this was the first time I had really meet her properly. I have nothing but great things to say to her and now I can say we are friends after this. She was wonderful to work alongside. She is a super talent and I loved every second of working with her," Regina smiles thinking of her new friend. They had truly bonded on set and were in frequent contact with each other outside of the press junkets that they had to do to prepare for the release of their movie.

"And how did your girlfriend and agent Mallory Firestone feel about you locking lips with your co-star?" Kathy asks. Regina hates these questions, but she knows people are just curious.

"She is used to it now giving I have had six different on-screen love interests in my last movies and on tv before this. She knows that it is just work. It's all very technical and not very romantic shooting kissing or sex scenes to be honest," Regina laughs through the answer while internally cringing. She knows that Mal hates these questions too.

"Well unfortunately that is all the questions we have time for so check out Calculated Movements which hits theatres on the 31st of March nationwide. Regina thanks so much for popping in and chatting with us today and as always was a pleasure to talk to you," Kathy finishes.

"Thanks so much for having me again Kathy," Regina replies.

"And thanks to you at home for joining us and don't forget to drop in tomorrow when I will be interviewing Blake Lively about her upcoming movie," Kathy says to the camera.

"Thanks so much again Regina," Kathy says to her after they have been cleared and are off air.

"No problem Kathy. Again, thanks for having me and I will see you soon," Regina says shaking hands with the young presenter and standing to leave the stage.

She heads back to her changing room and finds her assistant Elsa waiting for her. She hands her the phone which has a message from Ruby waiting on it.

_RUBY: Why didn't you just tell them I am the best kisser you ever had and that you couldn't bear to pull me away from Graham? _

_REGINA: Damn! Would you like me to ask to re do the interview? Maybe I can get them to bump Blake from tomorrow's show to tell them the truth _

_RUBY: __ maybe just keep it in mind for the next time you get asked that amazingly boring question. _

_REGINA: And what to you say when you get asked that question?_

_RUBY: That you often call my name while kissing Mal __ catch you later!_

_REGINA: Very funny! You wish!_

"You did a great interview," Elsa says timidly. She started working for Regina about 6 months ago but is still quite shy around Regina and the whole celebrity thing.

"Thanks Elsa," Regina smiles at her. Just then Mal comes bursting into the room.

"Car is here time to go!" Mal bellows out. Regina grabs her bag and is ready to head off. She moves to walk beside Mal but Mal takes off at a brisk pace before Regina even reaches her.

"Are we in a hurry?" Regina says as they settle in the back of the car. Elsa is in the front with the driver.

"No just want to get you home to bed," Mal says as she is glued to her phone.

"Mm," Regina says as her head goes to Mal's shoulder and she places a hand on Mal's thigh.

"I like the sound of that," Regina says as she suggestively moves her hand up and down Mal's thigh.

"Not for that you have early interviews in the morning, and you need your rest. We don't want you looking all puffy eyed in the interviews," Mal states as she shrugs Regina off. Regina huffs and moves away from Mal again. They have been distant for a long time now. Regina can't even remember the last time they had slept together, and she barely gets a kiss off Mal these days. Usually it is only on the red carpet or something like that when she gets a kiss these days. She doesn't know what is going on and anytime she brings it up she either gets dismissed or it starts an argument neither of which she is in the mood for right now. She wonders when they turned into this couple? She still loves Mal in some way she guesses but it's not like it used to be. She used to get butterflies in her stomach when she would see Mal. They had been together for five years now. They met at a party for Regina's former tv show Glass Ceilings which gave her, her big break. Mal had wanted to meet Regina and sign her. The more they worked together a relationship formed. They kind of fell into it if Regina was being perfectly honest with herself. It wasn't the type of relationship she had ever thought she would have. She supposed it was easy as she was so busy that Mal was always there to scratch the itch. Mal didn't ask too much of her. She had been warned by many not to get involved with Mal romantically as she was known to have a bit of a reputation for going after the next up and coming actor male or female. Regina and Mal haven't spent a lot of time together in the last year but anytime Regina is in LA, Mal is there at the house. The relationship has all gone a bit stale she feels. Maybe she is not trying hard enough. Maybe she is not sexy enough for Mal anymore. Then again Mal doesn't make much effort for Regina. Now that she is thinking about it Mal never made much effort for Regina. She continues her musings as the car finally pulls up outside her house. She was so lost in her train of thought that she hadn't even noticed that they had dropped Elsa off and were now at Regina's house. Regina moves to get out of the car she turns to Mal who is following her.

"Seen as all I am going to do is go to bed it may be better if you head you your own place," Regina says. It may seem petty but Mal had really insulted her and she wasn't about to lie next to her all-night fuming and be put to bed by Mal at what she deemed a reasonable hour.

"Really Regina?" Mal says with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Really," Regina replies as she shuts the door of the car and moves to the door of her house. She opens the door and finally removes her shoes. She loves her heels but today had been a long day. All she now wanted was something to eat, a glass of wine and a bath. She loved her job loved being an actor, but this was a long publicity stint she was on and they were always hard. She was just glad that tonight she was in her own home and not some hotel somewhere. She headed to the fridge and thankfully probably thanks to her mother there was some nice fresh food. She then spots a foil covered bowl with a note attached to it.

"_Regina sweetheart welcome home. Heat this for your dinner please eat it as I will be checking tomorrow that you did. I will be over in the morning for breakfast before you leave. You did wonderfully in your interviews today, Love Mom."_

She picks up her phone and takes a picture of the lasagne her mother had left her and sends it to her mother with the caption I love you so much right now! She gets an immediate reply of an x in the message. Regina's parents do not live that far from her. Cora is an agent herself. She had tried to get Regina to go with her, but Regina was bull headed and wanted to make a name for herself on her own without everyone thinking she was only getting parts because of who her mother was. Henry was an award-winning screen writer. He was currently working on his latest masterpiece. Regina was glad she was able to get a house close to her parents. She had always been close to them growing up and loved that her mother did little things like this for her. Mal on the other hand hated that they were so close. She would often stay upstairs when they were over. Mal had a dislike to Cora as in business matters, they were completely opposite on how they worked. In every way. Cora was a caring agent who often told her people when they needed to take a break if they were working too much while Mal worked her people into the ground. Regina included. Something that Cora had on numerous occasions told Regina, but Regina loved to work. Cora could see though the effect it was having on her daughter. She was tired and really needed to take a break she had been working practically non-stop for the last three years. Though Regina would never admit it to her mother she was now feeling the damage of all this work she had undertaken. She was really feeling the need for a break and was hoping after this movie was done, she was taking one. Regardless of Mal's opinions on the idea.

Regina's lasagne is ready, so she pours herself a glass of her favourite red wine and heads out to the porch at the back of her house to eat it. She loves it here. She loves to sit out here with her lovely views down onto LA. The lasagne as expected is perfect. The wine is amazing flowing down her throat. She needed this. She needed this peace. Her phone buzzed beside her.

_MAL: A car will be there in the morning at 10am so be ready. You better be in bed right now. _

Regina throws the phone on the table without answering. Got Mal gets on her nerves sometimes. She doesn't even know what she saw in her in the first place anymore, maybe it was just the way Mal flattered her in the beginning. And the power a little bit. Regina had come to realize as she dealt with her fame that she rather enjoyed the quiet life. She didn't want to be at parties all the time like Mal did. They were different people and the more time she spent away from Mal the better it was. She was really fed up with Mal. She picked up her phone again and sent off a quick text to her lawyer.

_REGINA: Hi Kathryn, sorry to bother you so late. Any chance I can get you to look over one of my contracts for me to check a few things out._

_KATHRYN: Well hello stranger nice to hear from you. Yes, I can do which one?_

_REGINA: The one with Mal._

Regina's phone immediately starts ringing.

"Yes Kathryn," Regina says with a smirk on her face.

"Please tell me this means you have broken up with the dragon lady," Kathryn says. Kathryn and Regina had been friends since high school. She was Regina's best friend though she knows she has been a lousy one in recent years. Kathryn had gone off to study law when Regina went for drama. When Kathryn qualified Regina hired her as her lawyer. Mal had over the years tried to get rid of Kathryn but Regina wouldn't allow it. She had a great trust in Kathryn and knew that if there was anything wrong with any contracts that Kathryn would and had pointed things out for Regina. Kathryn never hid her dislike for Mal since the moment she arrived on the scene. In fact, Kathryn had been attending the party with Regina the night that she met Mal and from the very first moment she disliked her.

"No. I have not. I just… I just don't know what I want right now," Regina says. Truly Kathryn and her parents were the only ones she was ever 100% honest with.

"Ok. Regina are you ok?" Kathryn asks now concerned about her friend. Regina always knew what she wanted and what she wanted to do next. Mind you it had become skewed by Mal in recent years, but she knew.

"I don't feel very happy," Regina announces. Kathryn gulps down. She knows that Regina is only ever truly honest and open like this when she really feels defeated.

"Ok. Tell me what you want me to look for in this contract and I will come over tomorrow night and we can talk and go through with what I have found," Kathryn says as she feels this isn't a conversation that she should be having with Regina over the phone.

"I want out of the contract entirely. Even if I must buy myself out. I need a break and I need away from Mal," Regina sighs out exhausted. She had come to realize while on the set of her last film and speaking with Ruby and her husband Graham who were both represented by her mother that they both had amazing careers but also had a life away from the movie and tv world. She also realised that Mal didn't treat her like someone she loved. She never really did. She watched how Ruby and Graham interacted, and it was nothing like her and Mal. She knew couples were different but what she and Mal had was nothing anymore and probably ever on Mal's part. She had spoken at length with Ruby about things and Ruby had set her straight on a few things. It was something she admired very much about Ruby was her honesty. Something she and Kathryn had in common.

"Ok sweetie, I will check things out and I will be over tomorrow evening. I will let myself in and see you when you get done," Kathryn said.

"Thanks Kathryn see you then," Regina said and hung up. She picked up her dishes and moved back into the house. She made sure it was all locked up before she dragged herself up the stairs and into bed. What a day!

* * *

Hi All back sooner than I thought. Posting chapter 1 a little early as I am away for the weekend. Will likely keep this story posting once a week on sunday's with a surprise chapter thrown in her and there. Hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer in Chapter 1**

**Warning – talks of someone with drug issues**

**Chapter 2**

"Neal buddy can you hurry up we are going to be late?" Emma Swan shouts at her younger brother who is upstairs.

"Every morning can he not just get himself down here without the rush," she huffs to herself. She always seems to be on the verge of lateness or late! She has gotten in trouble at his school a few times for his tardiness and had started waking him earlier in order to try and get him there on time.

"Ok I am here where is the fire?" Neal says with a little more sass than a 9-year-old should have.

"Neal please!" Emma begs "We can't be late we have been doing so good at getting you there on time this term." He nods and smiles letting her know he is not as surly as he seemed to be this morning.

"Don't forget your soccer gear bag. Toss it in the car and I can bring you straight there when I collect you from Ingrid's," Emma says. Neal finishes his breakfast grabs his school bag and his gear bag and they are off out the door. Emma manages to get him to school in time and tells him she will see him after work when she collects him from the childminders. He waves her off. She takes a deep breath in after all the rushing and tries to gear herself up to head into work. She was doing the best she can for her brother. She didn't know he existed until about 5 years ago when she was contacted by social services telling her that her mother had a child and that he had been abandoned. They wanted to know would the then 21-year-old Emma take him in. She immediately said yes determined that her brother would not see the same traumas in the system she had. Being taken from her mother multiple times only to be given back and watching her spiral down hill again. She had no contact with her mother in years and had no idea about Neal until the phone call. They had no idea where her mother was, and Emma didn't care. She had caused enough hurt in both of their lives. She could never get over her habit. She would go to a program get clean. Get Emma back and start the cycle all over again. It wasn't until she was 15 and had been placed with a woman named Ingrid did, she beg not to be sent back. That was the last time she saw her mother. Ingrid had done more for her in the 10 years she had known her then her mother ever had. Even now she minds Neal for her while she works. Emma pays her but it is a small fraction of the cost she would be paying someone else to mind him. Plus, he loves it there with her. Ingrid has always been so supportive to Emma. Always encouraging her. It was that encouragement that saw Emma gain a scholarship to university where she studied English as she had always wanted to be a writer. Support that came when Emma rang her to tell her about Neal and how Ingrid even though she no longer took children in helped Emma out in any way she could. Ingrid had many children placed with her over the years but none she ever connected with like Emma. If she had ever picked a daughter for herself Emma would've been it. Ingrid had only ever taken in older kids who only had a year or two left in the system. Emma was probably the youngest she had ever taken in. When she read Emma's file, she wanted her immediately. She had felt Emma had gone through too much and had felt a bit of stability was what Emma needed and she was right Emma thrived with Ingrid. Emma was eternally grateful to whatever forces had placed her with Ingrid.

She weaved through the LA traffic to her office. She was currently working as an assistant to a high-flying lawyer called Robin Locksley. He was ok to work for, but she wasn't a fan of lawyers in general. She was only using the job to get by. She had to get a job that paid better than the bar work she had been doing before this. She needed something more when she got Neal. She had to be able to provide for him. So, while bar work allowed her time to write and enough money for her to get by it wasn't manageable when Neal came along. She was providing for her brother now and he was getting along great. She was so proud of him. He had been so shy and reserved when he came into her life and gradually his own personality came out. He was out going and a bit cheeky like her. he had a great sense of humour and was smart. He loved maths and science. He loved to watch documentaries about nature and loads on the discovery channel. He was a very happy young man she had been told at his last parent teacher meeting. Ingrid said to her you know what that means? That you are doing a great job with him. Emma smiled to herself. Not one to often take compliments she blushed but inside she danced for joy.

She had collected her coffee order and headed to her desk. She wasn't the first assistant she was the third, so it wasn't as if she spent a lot of time in meetings. She was mostly a person who typed things and ran small errands. She didn't mind the job. Sure, it wasn't where she wanted to be, but she also knew that Neal was important. She does get to write and is working on her first book. She had sent out some short stories that had got good reviews, so she knew that her writing was developing and improving the more she worked. She gets to her desk and turns on her computer. She opens the program that has her list of things she must do and gets working. She is hoping she my get to leave early today so that she can get Neal to his soccer practice on time. She also liked to be able to spend some time with Ingrid. She didn't want to always just run in and collect Neal and run off again. Ingrid was so important to her that she wanted to make sure she spent time with her when she could. After a few hours it was time for her coffee break. The other two assistants had come in in the meantime. Normally she would be a bit chatty with them but today she was flying through her work. First assistant was Lily Page. She was a year younger than Emma. She was beautiful and had flirted and asked Emma out a couple of times, but Emma had declined. While she was beautiful Emma found her to be shallow and to dedicated to her appearance and how people saw her. Plus, she could get all high and mighty and let the fact that she was first assistant got to her head. Second assistant was Jeff Hatt. Emma really liked him. He was a single dad, so he and Emma had lots to talk about. His wife had died during child birth, so he had been thrown in the deep end when he was left to raise his daughter alone, but he had stepped up to the mark. He was a great guy and Emma had spent a lot of time with him. Emma picked up her coffee mug and headed to the office kitchen to make another cup.

"Emma there you are," Lily said as if she hadn't just been there when Emma got up and walked off. All three of their desks were grouped together near each other.

"Hey Lily, what's up?" Emma asks with a fake smile.

"Well," Lily drawls. Oh no Emma thinks here she goes again trying to flirt with me and ask me out. Does she not take a hint?

"I got these tickets to a great band tonight and really want you to go with me," Lily says as she sidles herself up beside Emma. Emma moves away to get milk but also to allow herself to step back.

"No thanks Lily," Emma says with an easy tone.

"Why not?" she drawls again really trying to flirt.

"Because as I have said before I have no interest in dating you," Emma says quiet forcefully. She had been very clear before that she did not want to date Lily.

"Ya right," Lily says, "I have seen the way you look at me so let's just stop the playing hard to get and go out with me."

"Lily. Stop. I do not want to go out with you. I am not attracted to you and now if you don't mind, I have to get back to my desk as I was hoping to take off early today," Emma finishes the conversation as she moves past Lily and back to her desk. This is not something Lily is used to. She has always gotten what she wanted, and she had been asking Emma out for months. She didn't like being said no too. Maybe some tough love would get Emma on her side.

A while later anther burst of jobs pops on to Emma's to do list all with finish times for that evening. Emma huffed. She kept her eyes on her screen and kept working but she had saw Lily watching her over the top of her computer. She knew Lily was doing this on purpose. Two can play that game. Emma kept working very hard and decided she wouldn't tick her items as complete until the end of the day as every time she did Lily sent herself something else to do. She kept doing her tasks and saving them and planned at the end of the day she would post them all and tick the complete boxes and then leave. Lunch time rolled around, and Lily strolls over to her. Emma closes what she was at and looks up.

"Hey, I just want to say sorry about earlier and I was just wondering seen as you have a heavy work load today if you would allow me to buy you lunch to apologise for my behaviour. Maybe when we are out you can let me take some of the burden of you," Lily says. Emma tries not to laugh as Jeff is behind them making faces and rolling his eyes.

"No thanks Lily. As you said I have a lot on and they all need to be done so I will just keep working through lunch," Emma replies sweetly.

"But you know you can ask me for help. I would love to take the burden off you," Lily says, and it is so sickly sweet that Emma almost gags.

"No thanks, "Emma says with another fake smile. Lily storms off annoyed that her plan hadn't worked. Just then the office manager Anna who is always so nice and friendly walks in. Emma takes this as her opportunity to ask to leave early.

"Anna sorry to bother you but I was just wondering if I got all my assigned tasks completed could I leave early," Emma asks.

"Sure, thing Emma," Anna says. Anna had great time for Emma. She worked super hard and they never had any trouble with her. Not like Lily who was the opposite of everything Emma was. Anna couldn't do anything about Lily as she was related to Robin's wife and it was through her Lily had got the job. Anna would have preferred Jeff having Lily's job. She knows Emma has no intention of staying here that she has other aspirations in life, but Jeff wanted to stay. She felt that Jeff and Emma could get the jobs done between the two of them. They never needed a third assistant until Lily came along. Emma is delighted. She only has one more thing to do. She quickly finishes and looks at the clock. It has just gone 2pm when she finishes, and she quickly posts her tasks and tasks complete on the boxes. Lily is just walking in as Emma is leaving.

"Where are you heading off to? Didn't think any of your tasks were out of office today?" Lily asks confused as to how Emma got done so quickly.

"Oh, I got everything done so Anna said I could leave so I will see you tomorrow. Bye Jeff," Emma says as she takes her leave. She always felt dirty or greasy after Lily had been trying it on with her and today was no different. She jumped in the car with joy and headed for Ingrid's. She was going to have time to stay with Ingrid for some coffee before she needed to get Neal to soccer. She was singing along to the radio. Just happy and enjoying things right now. She pulled up outside Ingrid's and let herself in the door.

"Hey Ing," Emma shouted through the house.

"Out here Em," Ingrid replied her voice coming from the back porch where she was reading.

"Hi," Emma beams as she sees her "I have time for a coffee before we head to soccer will I make you one too."

"Yes please," Ingrid replies.

Emma turns on the kettle and she heads down the hall where Neal is in what has become his bedroom finishing off his homework.

"Hey Neal, you ok? Need any help?" Emma asks.

"No thanks Em, almost done," he said looking up at his sister.

"Cool. We will leave in about 30 minutes for soccer ok?" Emma replies as she ruffles his hair.

"Cool," Neal said. He really loves playing soccer and it had helped him get over some of his shyness. He had gained a lot of confidence from playing too. Emma brings the coffees out to Ingrid.

"So how are things?" Ingrid asks. She is very proud of Emma for the way she has taken on Neal and provided for him so well. She put Neal first with everything.

"They are good," Emma says nodding.

"Are you writing?" Ingrid asks.

"Yep I am. I am having a god spell at the minute, so it is actually turning out pretty well," Emma says smiling.

"Good. Any nice lady on the scene?" Ingrid asks with a smirk.

"No," Emma says blushing. Ingrid never had a problem with Emma being a lesbian. She was always supportive.

"Em, are we going?" Neal pops his head out the back door and asks.

"Yep, absolutely," Emma says jumping from the seat.

"Saved by the bell," Ingrid says with a laugh as Emma looks at her and winks.

Ingrid shouts her goodbyes to the pair as she picks her book back up to start reading. She loves to tease Emma about her love life, she will have to get her the next time she comes around for a chat. They head off to soccer practice and while Neal practices Emma sits in the bleachers writing a skeleton chapter for her book. She gets a text frim her best friend Ruby.

_RUBY: Any chance you are free this tomorrow? I need your make up skills please?!_

_EMMA: __ sure thing. _

Emma often helps her actor friend Ruby out when she needs her make up done for an event. Ruby pays her for the service, and it is just extra earnings that Emma has been putting away for Neal for college.

_RUBY: Thanks, you are a star!_

_EMMA: I think that is you __. Text me the details. _

Emma shoots a text off to Ingrid to see if she would mind watching Neal for a few hours while she took care of things which she said was no problem. Emma turned her attention to Neal who was happily playing with his friends. She took a deep breath in. You are doing good she tells herself in her head and breaths out.

* * *

Author Note - Hi all got back a little early so here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Chapter 3**

Regina woke to her alarm screeching at her at 6am the following morning. She hit the alarm to turn if off as she stretched on the bed after a long sleep. It was a restless sleep she felt. She turned on her phone and found multiple messages from Mal and then a voicemail from her too as well as a message from Ruby and one from Elsa. She didn't bother to read any of them. As she had prepared herself for bed yesterday evening, she had been thinking about not just her professional relationship with Mal but also her personal one. She had been thinking about the last few months while she had been away shooting and Mal had barely been in contact unless it was work related. That they hadn't slept together in 7 months and just the general way Mal had been treating her. She was beginning to feel more like an object than a person to Mal. She headed for the shower to get ready for Kathryn and her mother to come by. Her mother always dropped in any morning that her daughter was home. They were very close, but it hurt Cora slightly that Regina signed with Mal instead of her, but Cora understood that Regina wanted to make her own name in Hollywood, and she was very proud of Regina for doing so. A lot of people that knew Cora often told her how good Regina was and how she had a nice reputation on set and got on well with people. There was no ego with Regina. She worked hard and believed it was important to be nice to everyone that she worked with. Cora was very proud of her.

Regina gets out of the shower and heads to her room to get dressed. She dresses in a tank top and yoga pants as when she heads out later for more interviews her clothes are already there. She picks up her phone and begins to read through the messages from Mal.

_MAL: You better get rest the car will be there in the morning for you. _

_MAL: Your make up artist and hairdresser are sorted and will be there. _

_MAL: An answer for all this help I am giving you would be nice. _

_MAL: You really act like a child sometimes. _

_MAL: You not answering my call better mean that you are in bed. You looked terrible earlier. _

Wow Regina thinks as she finishes reading the messages of a woman who she was supposedly in love with.

_RUBY: My make up artist cancelled! Do you think that I could use yours too?_

_RUBY: Never mind I got my friend Emma to stand in for her. That means you finally get to meet her1 YAY!_

_REGINA: Sorry Ruby was exhausted so headed to bed early last night. Happy you have someone and will be delighted to finally meet this Emma that you keep talking about. _

_ELSA: Sorry to bother you but I have just got off the phone with your makeup artist and hairdresser and they are all ready for tomorrow. See you when the car comes for you. Have a good evening. _

_REGINA: Elsa so sorry I headed to bed early. Thank you so much for looking after me. _

Regina ignored Mal's messages and she didn't even bother to listen to the voicemail. She heads down stairs and begins to prepare breakfast. She decides on bacon and eggs as she has a long day of interviews ahead of her. She is also thrilled that when she has today done, she is off for three weeks and she can't wait. Just then her phone went off again.

_MAL: You better be up! And if you are why haven't you answered my texts or voicemail. I have preliminarily booked you for a cameo role in Grey's Anatomy next week. I need an answer!_

Regina huffed and threw the phone on the counter ignoring Mal again. She loved that show and would love a cameo, but she didn't have the energy right now. She needed time to think and needed more time for herself. She was being run ragged doing all of this. She loved her job but lately it was not as much fun as it used to be. Just then the door opened.

"Regina sweetheart only me," her mother shouts so Regina doesn't get a fright.

"Hi Regina," Kathryn calls too.

"Morning ladies," Regina responds as the two women follow their noses to the smell of the cooking bacon in the kitchen.

"Well good morning to you too," Cora says as she goes and gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Coffee is in the pot and there will be food shortly," Regina says. After a few minutes all three are seated at the kitchen table with bacon, eggs and coffee.

"So, will I go through the contract while we eat, or will I wait until we have finished? Or do you want to tell us why you wanted the contract looked at," Kathryn asked with a little glint of glee in her eye and the thought of getting Mal out of Regina's life.

"Hmm," Regina says thinking. She finds it funny how much Kathryn dislikes Mal, but now she guesses everyone could see how bad Mal was treating Regina already.

"Can I get out of it?" Regina says referring to the copy of her contract that Kathryn had placed on the table.

"Yes, you can," Kathryn sys as she picks up the paper.

"The way I see it you have two ways, one is that you buy yourself out, you have 6 months remaining, so you could buy off your 6 months, but she would probably be able to name her price. The other is you don't work for 6 months, she will get no commissions therefore no money from you and then after six months you are free of her," Kathryn finishes.

"How come she can name her price for the buy out?" Regina asks.

"As she works for you, she gets paid a portion of what you earn, because you have nothing signed to yet you have no earnings so she could name her price from what she thinks you will earn judging from what projects that she gets for you," Kathryn responds.

"There is a third option," Cora announces. Two heads turn to look at her.

"Go on mother," Regina says thinking the more options she gets she may be able to make one that she likes.

"You could make her an offer that you think she will take while telling her that you will not be signing onto anything for the next 6 months. That means if she doesn't take your offer, she will earn nothing for 6 months and then lose you or take your offer," Cora supplies.

Both women look at her impressed. Cora laughs at the expression on their faces.

"You know I have worked in this business for a while now," Cora says raising her eyebrows and standing to go and get more coffee.

"What do you think?" Regina says as her phone starts ringing on the kitchen counter. She gets up and moves towards it. She sees it is Mal and let's the call go to voicemail.

"I think Cora's idea seems like a good one. You are totally onboard with not working for 6 months and then be free, so she has a lot to lose. Would be helpful if there was a project after the 6 months that you were signed on to do to give you more leverage. This wouldn't allow her to think that she can destroy you in those 6 months because you would be signed to do something showing that you still had the power to get work without her," Kathryn says while looking at Cora "There is also a clause in your contract though that if you were to split she is not supposed to put your name in the mud. I had her add it before you signed it."

"Well I am glad you did. Thank you for always looking out for me Kathryn," Regina says meaningfully.

Kathryn nods at her friend. Just then the front door opens wide.

"For fuck sake Regina you better have a good reason for not answering me," Mal yells as she enters.

Regina turns to look at the door when Mal storms in and stops in her tracks as she catches sight of Cora and Kathryn. Damn Mal thinks in her head. She never usually gets caught talking to Regina like that.

"Ms Firestone, do you think it is appropriate for you to walk into my daughter's house and speak to her like that?" Cora asks coldly.

"Mother I will handle this. Mal I would like to speak with you in the other room please," Regina says sternly.

Mal smirks and flicks her eyebrows in victory at Cora thinking that she has won this round because Regina dismissed her mother like that. All Regina wanted was someone to love, she was such little puppy like that. She just wanted someone to love her and she was so easy to get her to do things when you used that. It was too easy for Mal really. And she wasn't bad in bed so that helped too. But Mal had women all over the place so it is not like Regina was her only option though she was a better fuck than most of them. Mal turns to meet Regina when they are in the living room.

"Baby listen I am sorry about how I entered," Mal begins but Regina holds up a hand to silence her.

"I want you to leave. I agree with my mother you don't get to come in here and speak to me like that ever. I don't need you for the day so you can go," Regina says as she gestured to the door.

"What is this about Regina? Because I wouldn't come back here and fuck you last night," Mal snaps into Regina's face.

"Ha," Regina says right into Mal's face "I told you, you couldn't come in to my house if you remember correctly. What I need right now is for you to leave to let me get ready for the car that is on the way for me. I have a busy day."

Mal fumes and storms out the door. Regina thinks she can almost see the steam coming out of Mal's ears. Regina heads back to the kitchen. Kathryn is sitting at the table and Cora is standing at kitchen counter, but Regina can tell she is fuming.

"Regina please tell me you weren't all nice to her," Cora says through gritted teeth. Regina moves to her mother and places her hands on each of Cora's shoulders.

"I told her to leave. I didn't say anything about the contract yet as I want to make sure I have everything ready for this when it happens," Regina says and then pulls her mother in for a hug.

"Regina, please just sign with me. I will let you have full control I just hate seeing you treated like this," Cora says as tears well in her eyes.

"Ok mother, I will," Regina replies as she places a kiss on her cheek.

"I think we should set a meeting with Mal and Kathryn I want you with me. Let's give it a few days. Maybe next Monday or Tuesday. This way we have a few days to sort things and decide on an offer I can make her," Regina says.

"Now I love you both, but I have to get ready the car will be here for me soon. I will give you both a call later," Regina says.

They say their goodbyes as Regina then heads upstairs to get ready. Thirty minutes later she is ready and waiting for Elsa to arrive in the car. She gets a text message from Ruby while she waits.

_RUBY: YAY! Today is the day we are back together again _

_REGINA: EYEROLL, oh god! Are you in that kind of mood today?_

_RUBY: Yes, I am very happy to finally get to see you and that you get to meet Emma. My two favourite ladies finally meeting!_

_REGINA: Aren't you worried she will like me better and you would lose her to me!_

_RUBY; HAR HAR how could she ever love you more than me! I am AWESOME! See you soon! _

Little did Regina know that Ruby thought that the two would make a great couple and was very happy that the two of them are finally meeting. Only problem was Mal, but she could see Regina was losing patience with her and maybe if she saw how awesome Emma was, she would finally dump that beast Mal and move on with her life both personally and professionally.

* * *

Author's note

I may regret this later but being a few chapters ahead I decided to give you all a surprise chapter today. Hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Chapter 4**

Emma wakes a little groggy this morning. She had got into a real writing streak last night and had stayed up later than she intended as she didn't want to stop writing. She jumped out of bed and into the shower. She decided yesterday evening after soccer practice to just drop Neal off back at Ingrid's as she wouldn't have to drop him over this morning and deal with his grumpiness at having to get out of bed so early on a weekend. She wasn't happy about it either, but she was happy for the money and getting to spend time with Ruby. Since Ruby got her big break, she didn't get to see her in person as much. They spoke everyday via text or something of the sort and facetimed at least once a week. Emma was so happy and proud of Ruby. She had worked so hard to get where she was and now, she was living her dream. Emma smiled to herself thinking of how often Ruby would practice her acceptance speeches for different awards when they were younger and how she often got Emma to ask her questions as if she was being interviewed. She met Ruby when she moved into Ingrid's. Ruby and her grandmother lived next door to Ingrid. They were friends within the first few days of Emma moving in. Ruby had been so good for Emma. Emma knew she owed a lot to Ruby for how she helped her settle in to school and life with Ingrid. She understood what Emma was going through. Ruby's mother had been an addict to, the only difference between their lives really was that Ruby had her grandmother to take her Emma had no grandmother to take her in. Ruby just listened when Emma needed to talk and showed her ways to move past the anger aimed towards her mother. Ruby was such a positive influence on her life that she is grateful everyday that she met Ruby. She finishes in the shower and gets dressed in tight black jeans and a green shirt she puts on some light make up and ties her hair in a high ponytail.

She heads to the kitchen for some coffee and some breakfast. She just pops some waffles into the toaster. There is always food at these things that Ruby does make sure. She just has her bag in her hand and jacket on when Ruby rings to tell her she is downstairs in the car waiting. Emma heads out the door with her make up kit and off to a day with Ruby.

"Well hello there stranger," Emma smirks when she opens the back door of the car.

"Get in her you!" Ruby exclaims pulling her into the car and into a hug. The car takes off to their destination.

"Rubes, its so good to see you," Emma says.

"You too dude," Ruby replies with a beaming smile.

"How have you been?" Emma asks, she knows that they always talk but it has been a few days since they spoke other than by text.

"All good. I was so glad you could come along today. You will finally get to meet Regina," Ruby responds while squeezing Emma's forearm in excitement. They chat away for the remainder of the journey until the arrive at the Plaza hotel where the press junket is happening all day. Neal was happy to have a whole day with Ingrid as she normally spoiled him.

They quickly get out of the car and into the back entrance of the hotel. They needed to get ready soon as Ruby's first interview was in an hour, so they needed to get cracking. They head straight in and are directed to the prep area by a very helpful employee of the hotel. Ruby is whisked off to get dressed while Emma is sent to the makeup area so she can get ready. She starts setting out everything she needs. Having done this for Ruby so often she has all she needs in her kit for Ruby's complexion. She starts laying it out in order of how she will need them and is humming along to a song without noticing anyone else in the room.

"You are a good singer," a small timid voice says from behind her.

"Oh," Emma says with a jump not realising anyone was around at all.

"Sorry didn't meant to startle you, my name is Belle French. I am Regina Mills make up artist," Belle says while offering a hand out to Emma.

"Hi, it's ok. Just guess I got lost in my own little world. I am Emma Swan, Ruby's stand in make up artist and best friend," Emma says taking the hand in a handshake.

"Oh Emma, I have heard a lot about you," Belle says with a warm smile.

"It's not all true I promise," Emma says with a laugh.

"No no, all good things I swear," Belle says.

They each laugh as the door opens and Ruby comes bounding in.

"Hey Belle, I see you have met my Emma," Ruby says as she puts her arm around the blonde and squeezes. Emma rolls her eyes at her friend's antics.

"I have, she is as wonderful as you told us," Belle says causing Emma to scoff and blush.

"Don't believe everything that comes out of her mouth would be my advice and I have lived with her for a lot of years now to tell you," Emma says with a giant smile.

"Well I would agree with you there," comes a deeper huskier voice from the doorway. Emma thinks she has never heard a voice sexier in all her life. She whips her head around to see a stunningly beautiful brunette, dressed in tight black jeans and a woolly jumper. Emma must hold onto her jaw to ensure it doesn't open as she gawks at this beautiful enigma that has appeared before her.

"Hey, shut up," Ruby says as she punches Emma and points her finger at Regina.

"Emma I would day I would like you to meet Regina Mills but seeing as she is being a bit of an ass today, I think I won't introduce you," Ruby says with a smirk and she ticks out her tongue at Regina.

"That's ok I can handle an introduction myself," Regina says eyeing the gorgeous blonde.

"Regina Mills, pleasure to meet you," Regina says offering her hand to Emma.

"Em-Emma Swan," Emma stutters out. Emma blushes. For heaven's sake why couldn't she have just gotten her name out of her mouth in a normal way!

"Real cool Swan," Ruby whispers to her as she walks passed to take her seat and wait for Emma. Emma can't peel her eyes away from Regina. Regina is really enjoying the attention that Emma is paying her. Mal never looked at her like that in all the years they had been together. Regina felt a shiver run up her spine with the look Emma was giving her. Regina gives a sultry smile and sits on her chair. She keeps watching Emma in the mirrors as she finally gains function of her brain back and remember that she must do Ruby's make up. Emma keeps sneaking looks at Regina as she begins to get to work on Ruby.

"Emma, how is the writing going?" Ruby asks while watching the two sneak looks at one another and knowing that Regina would be interested in Emma's writing too.

"It is going really good now actually. Having a good run of writing at the minute. Just wish I had more time," Emma replies trying to force her concentration onto Ruby and not the amazing other brunette in the next chair over.

"That's good," Ruby says.

"What is it about?" the husky tone floats from the chair beside them.

"Ah it's about a young cop who is working on domestic abuse cases and someone starts murdering the people who get away with it even when they did it," Emma says shyly. It was a story that has been stuck in her head since she was a teenager and she has been developing it for a long time now.

"Sounds interesting," Regina says as she flashes a smile at the blonde. Regina has never seen such a beautiful woman. Emma is tall and her amazing blonde hair is just pulled into a simple ponytail, but it looks incredible on her. She has a very fit body. She has amazing green eyes. She scrunches her face up in such a cute way when she is concentrating.

"Regina," Belle whispers "I am going to have to ask you to stop looking over that way while I do this." This causes Regina to blush as she flashes her eyes up to Belle who smiles a knowing little smile to Regina.

"Maybe if you are nice to me, I will get you a preview of the next big book coming out," Ruby pipes in "Regina is our residential book worm." Emma flashes her eyes towards the mirror in front of Regina and catches her eyes as she smiles at the brunette.

"What do you like to read?" Emma asks delighted that her voice is now coming out in a steady way.

"Anything and everything," Regina says with a wistful look in her eyes. Emma smiles at that and their eyes lock in the mirror again. There is a knock on the door.

"Regina you ready? They want you now," Mal snaps at her. Regina looks at her agent in the mirror. Emma looks at the woman who has just entered the room she is an intimidating person. She doesn't like the way this person is speaking to Regina.

"Mal, what are you doing here? I told you this morning I didn't need you here," Regina says back with authority. She catches Emma's annoyed look in the mirror as she waits for Mal's response.

"Oh, please Regina you always need me. Now get a move on they are waiting," Mal says as she turns on her heels and exits the room.

"Asshole," Ruby coughs out pretending to cover it with a cough but still allowing all those around to hear it. Ruby has never held her tongue on how she feels about Mal. She had been telling Regina for the last few months that she would be better off without her. Regina is now embarrassed at how Mal has treated her in front of her peers. She blushes and takes her leave without a backwards glance to anyone.

"Ruby," Emma says as she smacks her.

"What she is?!" Ruby says. Emma rolls her eyes at the uncensored friend of hers sitting in the chair.

"You better go too," Emma says as she checks her watch to see that Ruby needed to leave.

"Yes Maam," Ruby says as she mockingly salutes Emma and leaves.

"Does she always speak to Regina like that?" Emma asks Belle. She is not a gossip, but she feels bad for Regina. No one should be spoken to like that.

"Yes, most of the time. I wouldn't be her biggest fan she is rude to everyone," Belle timidly responds. Belle and Emma follow soon after in case either lady needs a touch up. When Emma sees Regina, she gives her a smile, but Regina doesn't return it. She blushes slightly and looks away. Emma is disgusted at how Mal treated Regina earlier. Now Regina seems embarrassed and withdrawn. She is not even really speaking to Ruby who is trying to talk to her. Emma feels bad for Regina. She seems like a wonderful person and does not deserve to be spoken to like that. Emma decides to try and talk to Regina. She picks up a bottle of water and moves over near Regina.

"Here," Emma says handing the bottle to Regina, "I thought you might need that. I know these lights can get quite hot." Emma gestures to the lights as Regina takes the bottle. Emma looks right into Regina's eyes and gives her a wink. Regina flushes.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Regina answers with a smile.

"About what happened earlier, you deserve better," Emma says.

"How do you know that?" Regina says her guards flying up.

"I am good at reading people," Emma says with a flirty smile as she moves away.

"Where's my water?" Ruby says with a smirk and raised eyebrows, "or am I not pretty enough for some."

Emma punches her friend in the arm and moves to get her a water.

* * *

Author's note

This story is really coming to me quickly so I am writing as much as I can while it is coming so easily to me. Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Chapter 5**

The interviews are flying by and before they know it, they are having a break for lunch. They had sent out an order earlier in the day and they were now seated in one of the rooms eating and chatting together. Regina had relaxed a bit since her earlier run in with Mal. Emma excuses herself to go to the bathroom. She heads out of the room to the rest room down the corridor. When she is finished, she decides to give Ingrid a quick phone call to see how Neal was.

"Hey Ingrid, just checking in? How are things?" Emma says.

"All good my dear. He has been a sweetheart all day. He has been helping me clean the attic and get rid of some junk," Ingrid says. Emma smiles thinking of how sweet her brother is despite everything that he has been through. She is chatting away to Ingrid when down the corridor a door opens, and a young woman stumbles out laughing and giggling and pulling someone after her. Emma gasps when she realises that the other woman is Mal. Mal kisses the younger woman deeply and slaps her ass as the younger woman walks away. Emma hears her say that she will call her later. Emma keeps her back to the goings on and stays talking to Ingrid. Mal is gone when she turns around again. Emma is so disgusted. Poor Regina. Ruby always says such nice things about Regina. How kind she is and how nice she was to work with and then to have a girlfriend who speaks to her horribly and is cheating on her behind her back. Emma walks back into the room and she picks up her lunch.

"Everything ok?" Regina asks as she sees the strange look on Emma's face.

"Yep," Emma says but neither Ruby or Regina are convinced. They continue to chat, but Regina keeps stealing glances at the enchanting blonde to her left. She can't believe how attracted to Emma she is. She loves listening to her talk and would love to learn more about the cute blonde that has come barrelling into her world today. How sweet she was getting her water letting her know that Emma didn't like how Mal had spoken to her. She was charming with out it being over bearing. She was intelligent and kind. Regina was mesmerized and, on a few occasions, had to stop herself from looking at Emma all the time, even when she wasn't speaking. Soon after Mal entered and again Regina had to pull her eyes away from the blonde.

"What are you eating?" Mal says looking at Regina's lunch with a scrunched-up face "I thought we talked about you eating stuff like that." Regina blushes and her eyes go down to look at her lunch. She was eating a chicken salad that had croutons in it. Regina doesn't know what to say she is so embarrassed.

"Given that she is a grown woman do you not think that she is capable of deciding what she would like to eat?" Emma says with a snarl. Ruby is astonished as Emma normally didn't act like this. Not since they worked on her anger issues towards her mom. Mal turns her steely gaze towards Emma.

"And who are you?" Mal says raising her eyebrows while looking at Emma.

"I am a friend of Ruby's," Emma says.

"Well friend of Ruby's why don't you keep your nose out of my business?" Mal says with a sneer.

"Not when you are speaking to Regina like that," Emma says with a new batch of steel in her voice.

"And what are you Regina's hero?" Mal says.

"No, I am someone who thinks she deserves to be treated with respect," Emma says standing up as Mal was trying to intimidate her by standing over her.

"And you know how I treat Regina?" Mal says.

"I know enough," Emma says not backing away from Mal. Mal is really trying to intimidate Emma, but it is not working.

"Ruby, why don't you keep your attack dog on a lead?" Mal says as she looks over her shoulder towards Ruby.

"Nice," Emma says, "you can't find a counter argument because there isn't one, you can't intimidate me physically, so you are going with a verbal attack." Emma keeps eye contact with Mal letting her know that she can't speak to her like that.

"Mal, enough," Regina says, "Let's go," she says as she pulls Mal from the room. She pulls Mal into another room.

"Regina, can you unhand me? I don't appreciate you embarrassing me like that?" Mal says as she pulls her arm out of Regina's grip.

"WHAT!" Regina exclaims "you embarrassed."

"You have done nothing but embarrass me all day. You speak down to me all the time. I am fed up of it. I told you not to come here today and here you are, making my day worse. I would like you to leave, we are done," Regina says.

"Done? What do you mean we are done?" Mal says with a sneer.

"I mean we are finished, personally we are done as of today and professionally well for that the next person you will be hearing from is my lawyer," Regina says.

Mal sneers back into Regina's face. She moves right into Regina's personal space trying to get Regina to flinch.

"You signed a contract, we are not done," Mal sneers into Regina's face.

"Oh, we are, I have always wanted a break from work, so I think I may take about, let me see, six months," Regina replies with a flick of her eyebrows up. Mal realises what Regina is saying. Normally Regina didn't really pay attention to Mal's contract. Kathryn the bitch was another thing, she made sure it was all above board, but Regina never really kept an eye on when it was due. Mal supposed it was because the naïve Regina thought Mal was in love with her and all it normally took was a pout and a fuck and it got signed. Seems Regina had grown a bit of a back bone recently. Mal storms off to go and try and regroup and try another avenue with Regina. Regina was a big deal in Hollywood still. There was a lot more money that Mal needed to make out of her before Regina could be put out to pasture. She had a few ideas for a replacement for Regina but none of their careers had taken off significantly enough to ditch Regina yet. She was really going to have to think hard about how to get Regina back at least for a little while until she could get one of the younger ones on the road to stardom.

Regina leaves the room and heads back towards where the interviews are happening.

"Hey," Regina hears softly. Emma appears from the other room beside the make up room. Regina gives a small smile and continues to look at her make up in the mirror.

"Let me," Emma says as she stands in front of Regina and tilts Regina's chin up so she can look at her face properly. She does a few small touches. The intimacy of the moment is not lost on either woman. Regina's heart is racing, and she is turned on by the small distance that is between them. Emma continues to touch up Regina's make up and then smiles. They are so close that a small movement forward and Emma could plant her lips on Regina's luscious red ones. Regina catches the small look of Emma's eyes towards her lips and the tip of Emma's tongue slightly wetting her own lips. If it wasn't for the little movement of Emma's tongue, she would've thought Emma was just checking Regina's lipstick. She wants to lean forward and connect lips with this blonde force field that she only met a few hours ago. This is the first time she has ever felt like this with anyone. Just then a knock sees them spring apart. Elsa sticks her head in the door.

"Sorry Regina but they are ready for you now," Elsa says quietly.

"Thanks Elsa, I am coming," Regina says. She is about to leave when she turns back to Emma and places a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks," Regina says.

"For what?" Emma says with a shy smile.

"For standing up for me," Regina says as she leaves the room without looking back. Emma stands in the room reliving the moment that Regina's cheek was against hers. When she was so close to this goddess of a woman, they could feel the heat emanating off one another.

"Wow," Emma whispers to herself. Emma's heart is racing. What a woman Regina is. She knows she doesn't really know Regina that well and that she has only known her for a few hours, but wow is all Emma can think. She moves quietly into the next room where the interviews are happening. She takes her place at the back of the room beside Belle. She smiles at Belle as she sits and then starts listening to the interviews. Regina is very witty and the banter between her and Ruby is hilarious. The more time she spends around Regina the more she likes what she sees. It is such a pity that she is with Mal and gets treated like that. Emma would treat her like a queen. Wow where did that thought come from Emma thinks as she shakes her head to rid it from her mind. She hasn't wanted to date anyone in a long time. There were a few short relationships in her youth nothing major. She had gone a few dates since Neal came into her life but being honest, she has probably sacrificed a lot for him, but she didn't regret it. She wanted him to have the opportunities that she had to fight for and then she got lucky when Ingrid came along. Very lucky. Now she sits here looking at Regina and how incredible she is she wishes she could ask her on a date but alas that dragon Mal is around. Emma is so busy looking at Regina and watching Belle fix Regina's make up before the next interview that she doesn't even hear Ruby calling her for a fix up. It is not until Regina is smirking at her and Ruby is waving a hand in front of her face that she realises that she is staring.

"Hello! Emma, I need a touch up," Ruby is saying.

"Shit, sorry I was a bit lost there," Emma says embarrassed to say the least.

"Ya I can see that," Ruby says grinning. She has been watching the two steal glances at each other all day. She was hoping they would hit it off and that Regina would realise that there are better people out there than Mal. They started back again and had another few hours to go. Emma tried to keep more alert for the breaks so that she wouldn't have another embarrassment moment again. After about 7 more interviews they were done for the day. It was still only 3pm though so Emma thought she could go home and have dinner with Ingrid and Neal. She wanted to bring dinner for Ingrid to say thanks for looking after Neal all day and last night. Just as she is thinking about what to get Ruby taps her shoulder.

"Jesus Ruby," Emma exclaims.

"What? You are the one that keeps day dreaming all day. Wonder what you were thinking about?" Ruby says while flicking her eyebrows up and down and nodding towards Regina who had her back to them packing up her things.

"No, I wasn't this time," Emma says.

"This time huh? So, it did happen at some point?" Ruby grins delighted to have Emma caught.

"No no, shit dammit, Ruby don't say anything please?" Emma begs.

"Why not? I think you would be great together," Ruby says.

"Because she is seeing someone. And I would believe that neither she or I would do that to someone," Emma responds.

"Ok, ok," Ruby says "listen we are going out for drinks tonight. Regina, Belle, Graham and me, please join us. It has been forever since we went out together."

"Ah Rubes, I would love to, but I hate leaving Neal with Ingrid so long. I don't want her to think that I am taking advantage," Emma says.

"Ingrid never thinks you are taking advantage. Please come on. Please," Ruby is begging and pouting her lips at Emma. Emma really could do with a drink and it had been a long time since she had been out and even longer since she has been out with Ruby. Emma steps away to ring Ingrid.

"Hey Ing, how's things?" Emma says.

"Yes, you can go," Ingrid says laughing.

"What?" Emma says.

"You can go out with Ruby," Ingrid responds. She had been waiting for this phone call all day. She knows Ruby is not in town often and that when she is, she always tried to get Emma to go out. Ingrid wishes Emma would go out and have a bit more time for herself. She has practically dedicated her life to doing things all for Neal and she needs a break for herself every now and then.

"How did you know?" Emma asks with a laugh of her own.

"Because it is Ruby, and I know Ruby for long enough to know that when she got her hands on you that she would get you to go out," Ingrid responds.

"Ok well we are just finished here. I can grab you a take out on the way home to say thanks and I will drop it off before I go to get ready. Thanks Ingrid I really appreciate this," Emma says honestly.

"That sounds lovely," Ingrid replies, "Oh and Emma, you can ask me things like this anytime. You need your own time too."

Emma comes back to give the good news to Ruby who screams and jumps on top of Emma.

"Guys, Emma is coming," she exclaims to the group.

Emma gives a shy smile to the other two ladies. Suddenly both Emma and Regina are excited and nervous about the night.

* * *

Author's note

Again this story is just clicking with me. Had the day off today so said I would relax by writing. Hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Chapter 6**

Emma had rushed back to her place to get ready. Ruby was coming by in a car in a little over an hour to get her. She had spent a little longer than she realised at Ingrid's and now she was in a bit of a rush to get ready. She was looking around in a panic for something to wear. She wanted to look good. For no one in particular she kept telling herself and every time she did the memory of being so close to Regina earlier kept flooding back into her mind. She had so wanted to bridge that gap and kiss this incredible woman, but she was taken. But she still wanted to look good. She had no doubt in her mind Regina was going to look exquisite, so she wanted to make an effort as well. She decided on black leather pants that made her ass look incredible and a white shirt that opened low into her chest. She always felt good in that shirt. She jumped in the shower, she got dressed quickly and was just putting the finishing touches to her make up when her door bell went indicating that Ruby and Graham were here. She blows out a breath as she headed for the car. She grabbed her keys, bag and phone and off she went.

"Well hello hot stuff," Ruby shouted as she stepped out of her building and walked towards the car.

"Who are you trying to impress dressed like that," Ruby said with a smirk.

"No one," Emma answered as Ruby opened the door and she got in to the car.

"Hey Graham," Emma says as she reaches across Ruby to place a kiss on her friend's partners cheek.

"Hey Em, good to see you," Graham says. He was always a quiet guy, lucky for him as it is not like he could get a word in edge ways with Ruby always jabbering, but Emma had to admit they made an incredible couple.

"You look hot. Hoping someone I know will take a liking to your outfit," Ruby questions.

"Ruby we talked about this earlier. Yes, Regina is incredible and beautiful, but she is also seeing someone. And as much as Mal doesn't deserve Regina I wouldn't do that to someone," Emma sighs.

"Well maybe I have a little more information for you," Ruby says quirking an eyebrow towards her friend.

"What?" Emma says with a quizzical frown.

"Well I heard her dump Mal earlier. She told her she was done with her personally and the next person she would be speaking to will be her lawyer about their professional contract," Ruby says proudly.

"Are you sure that is what you heard?" Emma says, she is not sure Ruby is correct, but it still causes Emma's heart rate to pick up a few beats.

"Yes, plus I asked her. Before we left, I pulled her aside and asked her if she was ok and that I had over heard what had happened. She said that she was fed up of Mal the way she was being treated by her and that she was done with her in every way. Mal has been treating her badly for a while now and she had had enough. She said she needed a drink and to relax and she couldn't wait to have drinks tonight," Ruby rhymes off without a breath.

"Ya ok but I am hardly going to start hitting on a girl that has just broken up. That would be lousy," Emma said. She hoped why Ruby was saying was true, but even at that there may not even be a chance that Regina even likes her. She is trying to keep the butterflies in her stomach at bay, but at the end of the night she was still getting to spend time with Regina and that wasn't a bad thing at all. Maybe she might flirt or maybe she wouldn't, right now she was thinking that this was going to be a good night.

Meanwhile across town Regina was getting ready too. She had been nervous as well. Thinking about spending time with Emma again was exciting. She wants to get to know Emma better. She was fascinated with Emma. Being honest with herself she had a crush on Emma. She is however not sure what she wants to do about it as she has just broken up with Mal. Mal, she thinks getting angry, who had sent her flowers when she got home, who had left several messages with grovelling apologies. Who had sent multiple texts telling Regina how beautiful she was? Regina felt nothing. She didn't respond to anything, she was well and truly done with Mal. She had thrown the flowers out. She was just going to go out and enjoy the night. She was desperate to just have a relaxing night. She was stuck between two dresses for the night. After going back and forth for ages she picks a red one. It is a figure fitting dress and it brings out all her curves. She feels confident in this dress. Belle texts to say she has arrived in the car the Regina sent to get her and then come and collect Regina. She picks up her bag and keys. As she opens the door, she finds Mal there with another bouquet of flowers.

"Mal? What do you want?" Regina says as she looks at the flowers and the bottle of wine Mal has in her hands.

"I wanted to come and make up with you," Mal says innocently.

"Well I don't, no if you will excuse me, I am off out for the night," Regina says as she locks the door and glides past Mal with a glance. She climbs into the car and leaves. Mal stands their fuming. How dare Regina ignore her. The car leaves and Mal throws the flowers on the ground. They arrive at the bar Ruby had picked. It was called "The Apple Tree". It looked very funky outside. Regina was impressed. Herself and Belled entered and found the others in a booth near the bar that was reserved.

"OHHH, here they are," Ruby squeals when she sees them. Emma's mouth goes dry when she sees Regina. She is wearing an amazing red dress with a little black jacket over it. She has fuck me black heels on. Emma's eyes wander from the shoes, up incredible legs that she could imagine wrapped around her, to curvy hips, a flat stomach, ample cleavage that Emma wouldn't mind getting lost in, up and amazing neck that Emma would like to suck on and then luscious lips that are covered with red lipstick and then she meets those mocha eyes and realises she has been caught. Regina is looking at her and smirking as Ruby is talking to her and getting their drinks order. Regina looks away for a moment to remove her jacket and help Ruby with drinks. Graham taps Emma's arm and when she looks at him, she sees he is handing her a napkin.

"What's that for?" she asks confused.

"That drool coming out of your mouth," he says with a laugh. Emma punches him. He may be a quiet guy, but he had a great sense of humour. They share a laugh as the ladies sit with a fresh round of drinks for everyone. Regina emboldened by the way Emma was looking at her hands Emma her wine and sits beside her.

"Nice to see you again Emma, Graham delighted you could join us tonight too," Regina says with a smile.

They all say hello to each other and then Ruby starts chatting about different things and the all enjoy the conversations. Emma tells a few stories of Ruby when she was younger while Ruby responds with stories of Emma. Regina loves them and pays particular attention to Emma's stories. She notices that there was no mom or dad mention for Emma just this woman named Ingrid. As they are sitting there a young man comes over to chat to Belle. Ruby and Graham were now chatting intimately to one another. Leaving Regina and Emma.

"You look incredible Emma," Regina says. She took such pride in how Emma reacted to her earlier.

"Am thanks," Emma says shyly while dipping her head "you look amazing." Regina blushes slightly at Emma's compliment.

"Thanks for earlier," Regina says now being her time to dip her head. Emma looks confused at her.

"The Mal stuff, sticking up for me," Regina says. Emma shakes her head.

"No need for that," Emma says as she smiles at Regina to show her sincerity. Emma notices that Regina's drink is nearly gone.

"May I get you a drink?" Emma says pointing to Regina's emptying glass.

"Yes, that would be lovely, actually I will accompany you to the bar," Regina says as she sees Ruby and Graham are now kissing, and Belle and the new guy have gone dancing. Emma holds out a hand to help Regina to her feet. Regina loves the chivalry of it and smiles at the beaming blonde. Regina really gets to see the amazing leather pants that Emma has on her now. Emma's ass is amazing. She would love to be able to reach out and put her hand on it. They get to the bar and Regina squeezes in beside Emma leaving very little space between them. Emma's pulse quickens at the proximity of the brunette. She hopes Regina doesn't notice. She smiles at Emma. Emma flags down a bartender and orders their drinks. She is about to lean in and talk in Regina's ear when someone says her name and touches her arm. She turns around to find Lily there. Emma just thinks typical to herself.

"Wow Em, you look great. It is nice to see you out finally. Can I get you a drink?" Lily says in a sickly-sweet tone.

"Hey Lily, no thanks. I am with someone," Emma says nodding towards Regina.

"Oh, who is this your older sister?" Lily says trying to barb into Regina straight away. Months she had been trying to get Emma to go out and here she was with this old woman.

"No, it's not so if you could excuse us," Emma says embarrassed at the way Lily is asking. She hands Regina her drink and takes her own, with the other hand she takes Regina's hand which causes a rapid jump in Regina's pulse rate. Lily is fuming to see Emma walking away with this old woman holding hands.

"What no drink for me Em?" Lily questions as she puts her hand on Emma's stomach to prevent her walking away.

"I have asked you not to call me that. I am Emma," Emma says getting annoyed at the young woman still not taking no for an answer. She is about to read her the riot act when Robin Locksley, her boss and Lily's uncle in law appears.

"Hi Emma," Robin says nodding to Emma and then his eyes fall on Regina. The way her looks at her makes Emma's skin crawl.

"Can I get you and your friend a drink?" he says his eyes never leaving Regina.

"No thanks. We are all good. Now if you could excuse us, we need to get back to our friends," Emma nods in the direction of the reserved area.

"Oh," Robin says, "maybe we could join you in your reserved area." He says turning his attention momentarily to the rather large booth they had for five people.

"No afraid not. It was reserved by my friend and it is up to her who can come in. She doesn't be in town often, so she wanted to keep it to us," Emma says really getting annoyed at their lack of taking no for an answer. Lily is fuming that Emma is finally out and she won't be able to get to her. Emma walks past them and as she does Lily reaches out to grab Emma's ass. As she is reaching Regina lets go of Emma's hand reluctantly and slaps Lily's hand away.

"Hey lady what is your problem?" Lily says getting into Regina's space. Emma turns around and pulls Regina behind her.

"I don't think Emma wanted you to do that," Regina hisses.

"Oh, and you know what Emma want? Just because you are some movie star! Think you can just take what you want," Lily sneers. Just then a security guard arrives and pulls Lily's hand down as she was pointing into Regina's face.

"You're out of here," the guard says as he goes to remove Lily.

"What me? She slapped my hand away," Lily sneers.

"I saw what happened and she was right. The blonde woman was asking you to leave her alone," the guard says as he removes Lily.

"Now that my annoying niece is gone how about I order us a bottle of champagne," Robin says with a sleezy air to it and again looking at Regina in a leer.

"No thanks Robin," Emma says as she finally pulls Regina away from all this drama. This was not how she was planning this night to go. She wasn't sure what she had wanted to happen but this was no where on the radar. She pulls Regina into the reserved area again. When she turns around Robin is following them. The security guard stops him from entering the area after them.

"Emma can you tell this gentleman that I am your boss?" Robin says emphasizing the word boss and staring at Emma. Regina doesn't like what he is insinuating. Ruby has overheard what he said, and she storms over.

"This is my party dude and I don't know you so no, you won't be coming past my friend here," Ruby says patting the security guard on the shoulder. Robin looks to Emma for help and Regina stands across in front of her. She stares sternly at Robin. He raises his hands in defeat and moves away. Emma lets a huff of air out. This night was supposed to be relaxing. Everyone sits back down and Ruby and Graham get back to making out. Emma shakes her head at her loved-up friend. Emma turns to speak to Regina as she does, she is met with the brunette watching her intently.

"Hi," Emma says with a blush.

"Hi," Regina says back with a smirk.

"Tell me about yourself Emma," Regina says turning her body, so she is facing Emma on the couch that they are sharing.

"Not much to tell," Emma responds.

"Don't do that," Regina says reaching out and rubbing Emma's hand "don't belittle yourself." Regina's eyes meet Emma's and the look is intense. They are sharing a moment. They are both feeling this strong pull between each other. Wondering is the other feeling the same thing.

"Excuse me ladies," a waitress says as she places a champagne in front of Regina.

"From that gentleman," she says pointing to where Robin is sitting smiling smugly at Regina.

"For Christ's sake," Emma huffs out to herself but Regina hears her.

"Bring it back to him please," Regina says as she places the glass back on the waitress's tray.

"I have what I want right here," Regina says towards Emma. Regina just decided enough pottering around one another. She wanted to really test Emma. Emma's eyes go wide. She couldn't have heard Regina say what she just did?!

* * *

Author's note

Another chapter. Hope you are all enjoying reading it as much as I am writing this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Chapter 7**

Emma is staring at Regina unsure of what to say. The waitress leaves and heads back towards Robin with the drink Regina turned down. Emma can't peel her eyes away from Regina to look to see what Robin was doing now. All she cared about was getting to the bottom of what she thinks she just heard. Regina has a flirty smile on her lips. She is eyeing Emma to see what her next move is.

"Ah…. Re…. Wow am," Emma is stumbling. Regina laughs at Emma's stumbling.

"Ok, can I just ask about Mal? I don't want to be that person and I don't think you are a cheater either," Emma says honestly.

"I broke up with her today. In honesty the relationship has been dead for a long time. You saw what happened today. How she treated me and how she spoke to me?" Regina says now getting embarrassed again about what had happened.

"Hey," Emma says placing her hand under Regina's chin and getting her to look up.

"Don't go there. She should be embarrassed by that not you," Emma says with a smile.

"For the record, I am pretty happy here with you too," Emma says with a shy smile this time. Regina beams back at her.

"So, you were going to tell me about yourself?" Regina tries again.

"Well, I grew up in the foster system. My mother was a drug addict and I was taken from her a few times. She disappeared when I was about 11. When I was 15, I was placed with Ingrid, my foster mom, she has been amazing. I got lucky," Emma says keeping her eyes away from Regina. She doesn't want pity. She hates the pity. Regina picks up Emma's chin this time. When Emma's eyes meet Regina's there is no pity there, she sees admiration maybe.

"Wow, you didn't have it easy," Regina says. She interlocks her fingers into Emma's hand and gives a squeeze.

"You are pretty amazing to be where you are given what you went through," Regina says with a fondness now in her eyes.

Emma gives a small smile.

"It wasn't that bad. There are people who go through worse," Emma says. Regina shakes her head a little at how Emma won't even take a small acknowledgement of what she went through.

"How about you?" Emma says.

"Well, my mother is an agent and my father is a screen writer. I had a comfortable childhood I won't lie but I was not spoiled. My father insisted I knew the value of money. So, I had jobs and stuff to earn my allowance," Regina says.

"I studied acting in college and then tried to make a name for myself in the industry outside of my parent's light," Regina says.

"Well that was a success then," Emma says with a smile as she squeezes Regina's hands. Regina dips her head and blushes. When had she blushed so much? She never remembered being like this with Mal in the beginning. Emma was just so charming.

"How about another drink?" Emma says.

"Yes, I would love one," Regina says. Emma signals the waitress over. She is not going to the bar after the last time they went there. Emma places their order and moves closer to the brunette when she sits back properly. Their hands are still entwined, and Emma is loving having Regina's fingers wrapped around hers. Smiling at the brunette as Regina moves close to Emma to. She loves being around the blonde. There is just something about her. Another squeeze of Emma's hand.

"Did you go to college?" Regina asks.

"Yes, I did thanks to Ingrid. She kept me on the straight and narrow. She persuaded me to work hard to get a scholarship. She knew how much I liked writing so she constantly gave me information on courses and ways I could improve my chances of getting a scholarship," Emma says with a wistful smile as she thinks about her foster mother. Regina loves the fond look on Emma's face when she speaks about her foster mother. Glad that the blonde found someone who was willing to take care of her like she deserved.

"Ruby said something about your brother, is he is college or with Ingrid too?" Regina asks.

"No, he is not in college. He is with Ingrid tonight, but he lives with me. He is 9 years old," Emma says watching for Regina's reaction. It's like being a single mother really. They are a package deal for anyone that Emma may want to date.

"Wow, Emma. That is amazing. How did he end up with you?" Regina asks. She is becoming more and more amazed by the blonde.

"Social services contacted me. Said my mother had another child and that she had left him at a hospital. They asked if I would take him in. I couldn't say no. I was 21 years old. Another year to go in college so with Ingrid's help I took him in," Emma says it so matter of fact.

"Wow Emma, you are such an incredible person," Regina says squeezing her hand again. Regina wants to pull Emma into a hug, but she is not sure how welcome it would be.

"Ok, enough of all this tough talk," Emma says, "we need to lighten the mood a bit." Regina smiles softly at the blonde. She had shared a lot with Regina, so she was willing to lighten the mood.

"Tell me something funny about yourself?" Emma asks taking a drink from her glass.

"When I was younger, I smuggled a homeless puppy into my house. I managed to keep him secret for two days before my mother found him. She made me give him to a family down the street from us," Regina says with a sad smile.

"Oh my god Regina," Emma says laughing "how did she find out?"

"She heard the dog whimpering and thought that I was crying so she came rushing into my room," Regina replies while shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh no," Emma says laughing "that's cute though."

"What's cute?" Regina asks.

"Little you, rescuing the little puppy, is cute," Emma responds.

"I am not cute Ms. Swan," Regina says quirking an eyebrow at Emma. Emma has to clamp her legs shut suddenly at the sultry sound of Regina's voice speaking like that. Emma gulps down.

Regina smirks at this reaction. She loves how she can pull such reactions from Emma. She rubs her thumb on the back of Emma's hand where their fingers are still entwined. Feeling a surge of confidence Emma decides.

"Dance with me!" Emma demands.

"What?" Regina says a little flabbergasted at Emma's sudden boldness.

"Come on," Emma says nodding towards the dance floor.

"Please," Emma says standing up and pulling Regina with her. Regina would love nothing more than to get close to the blonde on the dancefloor. Emma keeps a tight grasp of Regina's hand as she leads her to the dancefloor. The beat is pumping, and Emma can't wait to dance with Regina. Emma moves onto the floor into a space. Emma isn't even 100% sure she knows this song she just knows she wants to be closer to Regina. She turns to face the brunette. Regina is eyeing Emma with a lot of lust. Emma starts to sway her hips to the beat which causes Regina's eyes to darken further. Emma runs her hands up her body and through her hair as she really lets herself start to feel the beat. Regina is mesmerized by the blonde. As Emma's hands come back down, Regina makes her move. She pushes herself towards the blonde and wraps her two hands around the blonde's neck. Emma's hands instinctively go to Regina's waste. They are swaying their bodies in sync with each other. Regina wants more though. She swings around in Emma's arms and sticks her ass into Emma's front. The causes a hitch in the blondes breathing. Regina is so sexy Emma thinks. Her hands remain on Regina's hips as she moves her own body to press against Regina's back. Regina's arms are now tracing her own sides and into her hair in a move mimicking Emma's earlier and when her hands come through her hair, she puts her hands back and pulls Emma's head closer to her. She turns her own head slightly so she can see Emma. Emma's pupils are wide with lust. She is loving the feeling of having the blonde's strong body against her like this. Emma's core is throbbing with want for the brunette, but she is determined that she wants to take this slow. She has respect for Regina. She doesn't want a one-night stand. She knows she wants more but really, what chance have they got she is not sure, but she is willing to at least try. If Regina will too of course.

The song beat changes to something a bit slower. This song is more sensual more enticing. Regina turns back to face Emma and presses herself into the blonde. They are swaying out their hips to the beat, but their eyes never leave each other's. The rest of the world fades away and it is just the two of them. Emma feels this is the moment to kiss the sexy brunette in her arms. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that she would have a woman like this in her arms. Emma is moving closer to Regina. Regina wets her lips in anticipation of their lips meeting. Her heart is thumping in her chest as the blonde moves in. She is about to meet those pink lips for the first time and then something is pulling her away. Emma looks behind Regina in anger to see Robin standing there. He has a hand around Regina's arm.

"Robin, what the hell are you doing?" Emma questions furiously.

"It's my turn to dance with her now thanks. She deserves better than you," Robin says as he turns his attentions towards Regina.

Emma is fuming that he would put his hands, on Regina like this number one. And number two he has a wife who is nice. He is moving to go in front of Regina and start dancing with her.

"Robin, get your hands off her," Emma says moving towards Regina. Robin pushes Emma away and keeps trying to dance with Regina. Regina is now fuming that he touched Emma like that.

"HEY ASSHOLE," Regina shouts, people around them are starting to look "I don't want to dance with you."

"Come on hot stuff. I promise I can give you more than a little personal assistant can, and I am definitely going to give you a better time in bed than she can," he says trying to pull Regina towards him.

"Robin, she said no," Emma says sternly and again trying to move between them. This time Robin really shoves her, and Emma falls back and bangs her head on the step behind her. The last thing Emma heard was Regina screaming her name before she hit the step. Then blackness….

* * *

Author's note

Thanks for all the reviews. To the guest reviewer wondering if this will be a Mal revenge story similar to my last one no. Mal will be finished real soon. I don't want to spoil the story so that is all I will say for now. I am a couple of chapters ahead in my writing and I promise it won't be that. Or now after reading this a Lily revenge thing. Robin will be in it a bit more but only to get his punishment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Chapter 8**

It all happened in slow motion. She watched as Emma fell backwards towards the step. She couldn't get there. She couldn't stop it. She called her name out but she doesn't know why she even did that as it is not like it helped. Now she is moving forward as fast as she can but at the same time she is not getting there fast enough. Emma is on the floor not moving. People are moving out of the way. Security guards rush part to grab Robin. Regina moves forward careful not to touch Emma. She doesn't want to move her in case something major is wrong. She reaches for her wrist and checks her pulse. She watches her chest for breaths. She feels a pulse and she can see that her chest is rising and falling. Regina is trying to keep her own tears at bay. How the hell had this happened? One minute they were about to kiss and now a few minutes later Emma in unconscious.

"Has someone called an ambulance," Regina shouts.

"They are on the way," a security guard who is on the other side of Emma informs Regina. At least that is something. She keeps a hold of Emma's hand. It's not like earlier when Emma's fingers were moving with her own. She is really trying to keep the tears at bay looking at this incredible woman now hurt on the floor.

"Regina, what happened?" Ruby says as she comes down the steps towards the dance floor. Security had informed her that a member of her party had been hurt. Ruby is now on the floor beside Emma too.

"Careful, don't move her," Regina says her throat burning as she tries to keep the tears from falling.

"Some guy she knew was trying to dance with me, he was getting handsy, I had told him no and Emma tried to get his hands off me and he pushed her, and she fell and hit her head," Regina rhymes off a bit like it didn't happen to her.

"Who the fuck is he? I will kill him," Ruby exclaims.

"The guy from earlier that tried to get into the reserved area with us. Robin, I think she called him," Regina supplied.

"Robin! Her boss! What the hell?!" Ruby says as she goes to stand. Graham is behind her and takes her in his arms to comfort her. The tears have started falling down her cheeks now as she watches her best friend lie motionless on the floor. Regina is still holding Emma's hand gently. Rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand.

"You can't go anywhere," Regina whispers into Emma's ear "you owe me a kiss." And then there are tears. She can't hold them any linger. What if Emma never wakes up. She will never know what they could have been.

"Please stay with me. I want to take you on a date," Regina whispers as she is laughing too. The paramedics arrive and they carefully manoeuvre Emma into a neck brace and onto a back board. They load her onto the stretcher and off towards the ambulance. There are a few paparazzi at the door trying to take photos. The security guards are having a hard time keeping them out of the way.

"Regina, go with her," Ruby says, "I will phone Ingrid and follow you to the hospital." Regina nods and follows the paramedics to the ambulance. Regina sits watching as the paramedic starts to connect Emma to oxygen and the heart monitor. Regina breaths a bit better when she starts hearing Emma's pulse beep out on the monitor. The paramedic puts in some fluids.

"She is stable for now," the paramedic says to Regina.

"Ok," Regina says quietly as she reaches out a hand to touch her and then pulls it back.

"It's ok, you can touch her and talk to her," the paramedic called Tina tells her with a gentle smile.

"Thanks," Regina whispers as she reaches forward and touches Emma gently. Please she wills please, don't go. Tears begin to fall down her cheeks again.

"Come on Emma, stay with me," Regina whispers. The next thing Regina knows they are at the hospital and taking Emma into the emergency department.

"26-year-old female. Trauma to the head following a fall. Unconscious since the fall. Breathing normal, pulse elevated and bp slightly elevated. Bleeding in the area of the injury," Tina rhymes off as the move through the emergency room.

"Excuse me miss, you will have to wait here," a nurse informs Regina. Regina just nods as she watches Emma being rolled away from her. Please don't go Regina thinks again in her head as the door swings closed leaving Regina standing there. She is sitting in the emergency waiting room when someone approaches her.

"Miss Mills," the voice says. Regina looks up only for a camera flash to go off in her face.

"Who are you here for? Is it Mal? Did someone get hurt?" the man refiles off question after question and snaps another photo. It is only when the third flash goes off does Regina realise what is going on.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yells to the photographer. Just then two men approach and one of them grabs a hold of the man.

"You know you can't do that in here buddy," one of the men says to the photographer. He takes the camera off the photographer.

"You have no right to take that," the photographer says trying to take it back.

"Yes, I have, this is an active investigation and you are interfering with a witness," the man says while flashing his detective badge to the photographer. He hands him over to the hospital security guys and tells them to keep all press back and if they need help to let him know and he will call in some uniforms for them.

"Miss Mills are you ok?" the other man with he scruffy beard says.

"Yes thanks," Regina says so very confused at everything that is happening. Its all happening so fast again.

"My name is Detective August Booth, and this is my partner Detective David Nolan," they both offer their hands to Regina. She shakes both of their hands.

"We were called in about a serious assault at "The Apple Tree" club tonight," Detective Booth continues.

"We were told the victim a Miss Emma Swan had brought her and that you Regina Mills are a witness?" Detective Booth continues.

"Can you tell us what happened?" he finishes looking to Regina after reading the details off his notebook.

"Am well we were dancing, and he approached us," Regina begins.

"Who was dancing?" Booth questions.

"Just wait a minute," Detective Nolan says. He stands and goes to a vending machine. He gets a bottle of water and a candy bar. He hands both to Regina.

"Please eat some and have a drink. You are in shock. So just take your time," Nolan says with a smile. Regina shakily brings the water to her mouth and takes a big gulp. She takes a piece of the candy bar next and takes a bite. She is still shaking but feeling better. She takes another drink.

"Emma and I were dancing. The next thing I know I am being pulled away from her. Emma was looking behind me at the guy that was pulling me away. Robin, she called him, I think," Regina says, she is struggling to remember even though it only happened a short time ago.

"She told him to stop. He said it was his turn to dance with me. Emma said that I didn't want to, so she went to stand in front of me and he pushed her. I got mad when he did that and told him I didn't want to dance with him. He said something about her not being good enough. Sorry its all so muddled," Regina says.

"It's ok, take your time," Nolan says again.

"He said something like I can give you more than she can, she's only a personal assistant or something like that. And that he would be better in bed than she is. He put his hands on my hips and continued to try and dance with me. Emma told him that I had said no again, and she tried to move in front of me again. He pushed her harder this time and she fell and banged her head on the step," Regina finishes, and she has tears rolling down her cheeks as she sees Emma fall and fall again in her mind. Detective Booth hands her a tissue. She wipes her eyes and her nose.

"Was this the first time you had interaction with him that night," Detective Booth asks.

"No. Am we had gone to the bar earlier. Emma was getting us drinks and he approached us. He knows Emma, I think someone said he was her boss. There was a girl there too that he said was his niece. She had been harassing Emma. Then when she left, he tried to buy us drinks but we said no. Then he wanted to come into the area that Ruby had reserved for us for the night," Regina says get frustrated and not being able to remember all the details.

"Ruby? That's Ruby Lucas?" Booth questions.

"Yes sorry," Regina says as Booth notes it down.

"Ruby told him he couldn't came in and we thought that would be it. A while later he sent a drink to the table for me. I asked the waitress to bring it back to him that I didn't want it," Regina says.

"Can you remember the name of the waitress?" Nolan asks.

"No sorry. I was just getting annoyed at him not leaving us alone," Regina says wrecking her brain to see if she could remember the name of the waitress.

"That's ok, we can check the CCTV at the club for it," Nolan says with a smile. He thinks Regina is doing well considering that this just happened.

"Ok, what is your relationship with Miss Swan?" Booth asks.

"Ruby is a mutual friend of ours. We were just out with Ruby together. We had met for the first time earlier today," Regina says looking towards the door of where they took Emma to see if anyone was coming back out.

"Ok. Thanks Miss Mills. We think we have everything from you. If you think of anything you can give us a call here," Nolan says handing her his card "we will be back to talk to Miss Swan when she wakes." If she wakes flutters through Regina's mind for a minute. Please, please don't go.

The detectives leave and Regina is alone once again. Then the door opens again, and Ruby comes in.

"Those assholes have they nothing better to do, you creep," she is shouting back out the door as flashes continue to go off. Graham is trying to calm here and get her into the hospital. She turns and sees Regina and runs to her. She engulfs her in a hug.

"Any news on our girl?" she asks. Regina just shakes her head. Ruby hands Regina her jacket and bag that were left at the club where they had been sitting. Regina's mind is just a muddled-up mess right now. She doesn't even know what to do. She just sits in the chair. Please, please don't go she wills towards the door where Emma had gone through. A short time later a blonde woman walks into the waiting room.

"Ruby," she says. Ruby looks up.

"Ingrid," she says as she moves to hug the older woman.

"What is going on? Is she ok?" Ingrid asks. Regina is studying this woman that took Emma in when she most needed someone. She is what she imagined Ingrid would look like oddly.

"We have had no news since we got her, but Regina says she was stable in the ambulance," Ruby says. Ingrid turns to look at Regina. She nods to Regina.

"Sorry Ing, this is Regina my friend. She was with Emma when it happened," Ruby says.

"What happened?" Ingrid asks Regina.

"We were dancing together, and this guy tried to pull me away from her. Emma tried to stop him, and he pushed her away. He tried again so Emma went to stop him again and then he pushed her harder and she fell back and banged her head on the step," Regina says.

"Who was this guy?" Ingrid asks.

"It was Robin," Ruby says.

"Robin, as in Emma's boss Robin," Ingrid says, "I always hated that slime ball." Ingrid's face is twisted into disgust and anger. She is about to say something else.

"The family of Emma Swan?" the doctor asks.

"That's us," Ingrid says.

"Ok follow me to another room," the doctor says. The follow quickly behind the doctors assured steps. She takes them into a smaller waiting room that is a bit more private.

"Ok, take a seat," she says as the all file in. Regina feels bile rising to her throat. She is thinking this is bad news as the doctor has taken them to this private room. She takes a seat and braces herself for this bad news. Please, please don't go.

"I just moved you all in here as I believe there is paparazzi outside the door of the hospital. My name is Dr Alex Scott. I was treating Emma. Emma has sustained some pretty serious injuries to her head. First, she has a fractured skull. Due to the bang she also has bleeding on her brain. This increased the pressure in her skull, so we had to drill a tiny hole in her skull to allow us to drain the fluid to release the pressure. This had good results. We are going to keep her in a medical induced coma for the next 12 hours to give her brain a chance to recover. We are happy with the scans of her brain activity wise so right now it is a waiting game until she wakes up," Dr. Scott finishes.

"Ok, and will she definitely wake up?" Ruby asks.

"We cannot give definite. We are pretty sure that she will, but we cannot give anything foe definite," Dr. Scott finishes.

Ruby kind of scoffs and the answer but Graham takes her hand to comfort her.

"If you don't have any other questions, I can bring you to see her," Dr. Scott says. They all nod and stand as Dr. Scott leads them down the corridor to Emma's room. The door opens and Regina gasps as she takes sight of Emma lying in the bed with a big bandage around her head and a tube down her throat helping her breath.

"I know it looks bad, but all this is just equipment so that we can keep a very close eye on her," Dr. Scott says to Regina. They move slowly into the room. Ingrid sits in a chair on one side of the bed. Ruby goes to the other side while Graham stands behind her. Regina is at a bit of a loss. She only met this woman this morning and now she was being brought into her hospital room as a family member. She felt a bit of a fraud, but she also wanted to see Emma. She so badly wanted to sit beside the bed and hold her hand and whisper to her to wake up. Tell her about the date she wanted to take her on. How she wanted to kiss her again. Please don't go, please don't leave me.

* * *

Author's Note

Another chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 9**

She has been watching that clock on the wall for hours, counting down the 12 hours until the medication would start to wear off and Emma would hopefully start to wake up. She had dozed on and off over the hours. 6 down she thought as she watched the clock hit 8.30am. She didn't notice herself being watched from across Emma's bed.

"A watch clock never boils," Ingrid says. Regina looks at her confused.

"Sorry, it was a joke I told Emma one time, she was waiting for the post with her scholarship offer. She spent that day looking at the clock on the wall. In an attempt to make her laugh I said A watched clock never boils. She didn't find it funny either," Ingrid explains. Regina smiles.

"No sorry, I just never heard it," Regina responds.

"You haven't stopped looking at the clock," Ingrid says.

"I know. I just want the 12 hours to be up," Regina says frustrated.

"You really care about her?" Ingrid asks, she has been watching Regina watching Emma or the clock for hours now.

"I… I … I only met her yesterday," Regina stumbles through unsure of a lot of things. Like where her and Emma will be after all of this and what she should or shouldn't be saying to Emma's foster mother.

"It's ok, I am not going to say anything to her. I see the way you have been looking at her though," Ingrid says with a smile. Regina blushes. She is about to respond when her phone starts ringing loudly. She looks at the phone and sees that it is her mother.

"Sorry, I better take this it is my mother," Regina says as she excuses herself from the room. She goes into the waiting room that they had used yesterday.

"Morning Mom," Regina says into the phone.

"Regina darling, where are you?" Cora says.

"I am in the hospital," Regina says as was about to continue but Cora interrupted.

"Regina are you ok? What happened?" Cora asked moving towards the door in case she needed to get to Regina urgently.

"I am ok. I was out with friends and one of them got badly hurt. She banged her head. It is a long story. She was pushed over so there is a big investigation as well," Regina says trying not to start crying again as the image of Emma falling over comes back again.

"Oh, Regina sweetheart, are you ok?" Cora says full of concern.

"I am fine Mom but what if… what if she doesn't wake up Mom?" Regina sobs to her mother.

"Oh, Regina I hope everything will be ok. She is in the best place to get all the help she needs. Do you want me to come down there?" Cora asks.

"No, am there is loads of paparazzi outside and you coming down will probably only get them all hyped up again," Regina responds.

"I can get in there without them seeing me if you want my darling," Cora responds now worried about her daughter's mindset. She normally wouldn't care what the paparazzi was doing.

"Ok Mom, I would like that," Regina says. The appearance of the word Mom multiple times is also concerning Cora as Regina only really calls her that when she is very upset.

"Ok see you soon. I will call again when I get inside," Cora says. They say their goodbyes and Regina pulls the phone away from her face. She just sits there taking a minute for herself when a text comes through on her phone.

_MAL: Why the hell are their pictures of you at the hospital and a story of an assault all over the web this morning? What type of a mess have you left me to clean up now?_

Regina is amazed at the message. She just cannot believe how she ever thought Mal was the one for her. Or what she ever saw in the horrible woman in the first place. She ignores the message and heads back to Emma's room.

"Everything ok?" Ingrid asks as she notices the blotchy face Regina has informing her that she had been crying.

"Ya it was just my mom wondering where I was, I had to explain the story to her," Regina replies as she takes the seat across from Ingrid again. Her eyes drift to Emma. She wants to reach out and touch her. She wants to whisper to her to come back, but again she feels like a fraud as they had only met and they weren't really a thing, she also feels guilty as Emma was protecting her from Robin.

"You can touch her you know," Ingrid says. Regina looks back to the older blonde and smiles a soft shy smile at her. Clearly Ingrid sees something is there. Regina reaches slowly out and takes Emma's hand. She interlocks their fingers much like they had been last night just without Emma playing with Regina's fingers as they spoke. She thinks she feels Emma's fingers twitch in her own but thinks again that it is her mind playing tricks on her. She glances back to the clock. 2 hours 55 minutes until the medication is stopped for the induced coma. Please come back, don't let go. They sit there a while more in silence. Regina's phone keeps vibrating at on the table where she left it. She glances every now and then checking if her mother has arrived. So far, it's phone calls and texts from Mal. She continues to ignore them. Eventually her mother texts to say she is in so Regina texts her back the floor and room number so she can find them. A few moments later there is a knock on the door. Cora sticks her head in the room. Regina stands and goes to the door.

"Excuse me again Ingrid," Regina says as she goes out the door to her mother. She brings her mother to the little waiting room just down the corridor again. As soon as she closes the door, she leans back against it and starts crying. The emotions finally really breaking through on her. Cora takes quick steps forward and engulfs her daughter in a hug. She just holds her sobbing daughter as all the emotions of what has happened breaks through on her. After a few minutes Regina stops crying. Cora still just holds on to her.

"What if she doesn't wake up mom? It's all my fault she was protecting me!" Regina whispers to her mother. Cora squeezes Regina a little tighter.

"What happened sweetheart?" Cora questions.

"Some guy Emma knows, they say that he is her boss. He was at the club. He was trying to get me to have a drink with him earlier in the night. I sent the drink back to him. Then Emma and I were dancing, and he tried to pull me away. Emma was trying to stand in front of me and her pushed her and she fell and banged her head on the step. I should've just had a drink with him and told him I wasn't interested," Regina says.

"So, a guy wouldn't take no for an answer and you are sitting her blaming yourself for this? Regina you didn't have to have a drink with him because his ego couldn't take a no. You hear me? This is not your fault my darling," Cora says pulling her daughter into a hug.

"You like this girl?" Cora says

"We were having a great time despite all the interruptions, but what if she doesn't wake up. What happens to Neal? Oh my god he will be alone again!" Regina starts to cry again.

"Who is Neal?" Cora asks confused.

"Emma's brother. She is his guardian. He is only 9," Regina says thinking of the young boy who thought he now had the family environment with his wonderful big sister doing such a good job with him and now it all could be gone.

"Regina you are jumping a head of yourself a bit. Why don't I get you home? You can have a shower and get some sleep and then come back?" Cora says.

"I don't want to leave until I know she is ok," Regina says. Please don't go, please come back.

"Regina you are worn out, you are not going to be much good to her if you collapse from exhaustion beside her," Cora tries to reason. Regina looks at the clock. 10am. 4 and half hours before the medication for the coma stops. Regina stands and looks at her mother.

"Ok, I want to see her before I go. I want to check if Ingrid needs anything, then I will go," Regina says.

"Good. I can wait out in the corridor for you," Cora says relieved that her daughter is agreeing to take a break.

Regina re-enters the room. Ingrid looks at her a smile.

"My mother is here. She has convinced me to go and take a break. I will go for a shower and change and come back. Can I bring you anything? Or does Neal need something?" Regina asks.

"I think that is a great idea to go get some rest. No, I can stay and then maybe when you get back, I will take a break, how does that sound? It is very kind of you to ask about Neal but he is with Ruby's granny who lives next door to me so he should be fine where he is thanks," Ingrid says standing and stretching. Regina moves over to the bed. Ingrid steps away sensing Regina might like a moment.

"You stay fighting. Remember what I said. You owe me a kiss and a date, in that order! I will see you soon," Regina whispers into Emma's ear while squeezing her hand. She wants to kiss Emma, but she also wants Emma to be conscious the first time they kiss so she decides to kiss Emma's hand that she has been holding. Again, Regina thinks that she feels Emma's fingers twitching but again passes it off as a figment of her mind. Please keep fighting, please come back. Regina stands back up from leaning down to Emma. She turns to leave. Ingrid stops her and gives her a hug before she leaves.

"You stop blaming yourself. It was that scumbag Robin's fault and I hope he gets what is coming to him," Ingrid says looking into Regina's eyes and giving her shoulders a supportive squeeze. Regina nods but she is not sure it is going to be that easy for her to dismiss things. She leaves the room and finds her mother waiting as she said she would in the corridor. They sneak out the way Cora came in without a paparazzi in sight. Cora drives her daughter home without a word being said. When she gets home, Regina pulls herself into the house and up the stairs. She throws herself on the bed for a minute as she is purely exhausted. She thinks I will get in the shower in a few minutes. A few minutes later Cora comes to just check on her daughter and finds Regina fast asleep. She pulls a blanket from the wardrobe and puts it on top of Regina not wanting to disturb her trying to get her into the bed. She is about to leave the room when Regina's phone lights up and starts ringing. Its is Mal. When it stops Cora picks it up. There are over 20 missed phone calls from Mal and even more messages that are nothing but nasty. Cora has had enough of her daughter treating her like this. She screens shots some of the messages being sent and sends them to Kathryn. She then rings Kathryn from her own phone.

"Kathryn did you get the messages I sent you from Regina's phone?" Cora asks.

"Yes. I hate that woman! What Regina ever saw in her I will never know," Kathryn mumbles not wanting to insult Regina to her mother.

"Is it enough to void the contract now? Surely this breaches the bullying aspect of the contract?" Cora asks, she had asked Kathryn for a copy of the contract so she could have a read too. She believed some of the messages that had been sent were in breach of the contract, in a few places if she was honest.

"Yes, I would definitely say it does," Kathryn says delighted to be getting her friend away from that vile excuse for a human being sooner rather than later.

"Good, write up the letter claiming voiding of the contact immediately. Let me know when you have it sent. I will get my lawyer to write up a new contract for Regina and I and get it sent to you. Hopefully by the end of the day Regina will be rid of Mal," Cora spits the last part out. She despises Mal. She doesn't like the way she works her clients and she have a nasty reputation around. She has been finding it harder and harder to get new talent to sign with her because there were so many people out there telling people how Mal treats her people. That is why she has been hanging onto Regina so hard. Well this was hopefully the end for her. Cora heads into the kitchen and begins making some soup for Regina to have when she wakes. She knows her daughter enough that she knows well she will be heading straight back to the hospital. This Emma girl seems to have a real effect on Regina, in a good way.

She has soup ready and is looking at the clock. She knows if she doesn't get Regina back to the hospital before the 12-hour medication period has elapsed that Regina will be pretty pissed off at her. She is about to go and wake Regina when Kathryn rings her.

"I just sent the letter to mail with a courier. Be expecting her to get it in the next 30 minutes," Kathryn says.

"Thanks Kathryn. You are a great friend to my girl. If anyone else I know needs a lawyer I know where I will be sending them," Cora says. She really does appreciate how much Kathryn is there for Regina and if Emma doesn't wake up, she may need Kathryn even more to be there. She heads up the stairs to find that Regina has barely moved. She gently starts to shake Regina to try and rouse her.

"Regina sweetheart, you have been asleep for two hours. You might want to take a shower before we go back to the hospital," Cora says. Regina begins to stir, she had been having a wonderful dream about a certain blonde where they go to the kissing part unlike last night. Regina bolts straight upright as the visions of Emma falling backwards hitting her head are there again. The realisation of what happened hitting her. The nice feeling, she has from her dream of Emma kissing her is now gone. She looks at her mother trying to hold back the tears. Cora hugs her.

"Go shower. I have something for you to eat and then I will bring you straight to the hospital," Cora says. Regina nods and heads to her bathroom.

Cora heads back downstairs and Regina's phone is going off. Cora looks at the screen and sees a preview of one of the messages from Mal.

_MAL: What the fuck is this letter Regina_

That is all Cora can see. The phone starts ringing again. It is Mal. Cora sees her opportunity. She picks up her own phone and presses record before she answers Regina's placing it straight onto loud speaker.

"Regina what the fuck are you playing at? If you think you can get away from me so easily you are greatly mistaken! You ungrateful weasel. The only reason you are anything in Hollywood is because of me. I will ruin you. I will end your career so fast if you don't stop this. I will publish pictures of you in all sorts of situations. I know you were too vanilla to get mixed up in anything worthy of the gossip columns, but they won't care if they get the pictures and I will make millions off you while finishing you at the same time. No one will believe those text screenshots in court you could've gotten anyone to send them. But me going in there and saying you did all this because I had photos of you in compromising potions that you didn't want to get out. Who do you think they will believe?" Mal sneers into the phone. Cora knew Mal would say something that they could use, but for Mal to put a nice little bow on it for her like that she didn't think it was possible.

"Well Mal, that is a lovely fairy-tale you told me there," Cora says.

"C-C-Cora," Mal staggers, while she pretends, she isn't not intimidated by Cora, Mal is.

"Where is Regina? I would like to speak to my client," Mal says regaining her composure slightly.

"I think Regina has made it very clear that she is done with you. And as of today, she no longer has a contract with you as you voided it. She will be signing with me as soon as the paperwork goes through her lawyer and they are happy with it," Cora simply says. Regina comes into the kitchen. She had been at the top of the stairs and heard everything Mal had said.

"You heard my mother Mal. We are finished. Clearly you no longer have a leg to stand on. We are through in every way. And if you would like to hold on to what little career you have left after this then I suggest you let me go without a fight. And when you see me anywhere just keep walking don't try and speak to me," Regina says as she hangs up her phone. She picks up the phone and immediately blocks Mal's number. She has had enough. The few hours she spent with the splendid Emma has shown her she is worth more than how Mal treats her. Cora meanwhile is impressed with how her daughter just spoke to Mal.

"Care to explain what that was about?" Regina says looking at her mother with raised eyebrows.

"I saw an opportunity to get you out of your contract with Mal earlier and I took it. Sorry I know you didn't want me interfering but Mal doesn't know it was me. All I did was send screen shots of her messages to Kathryn and she agreed that she voided the contract," Cora says defending herself. She is waiting for Regina to read her the riot act about interfering.

"Thanks mother. I don't think I had the fight left in me for Mal. I need my energy for Emma," Regina says. Well, well, well, this Emma really has had an effect on Regina.

* * *

Author's note

For the concerned guest reviewer that is Mal done :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 10**

Regina enters Emma's hospital room to find Ruby and Graham there.

"Hey," she says as her eyes wander to the blonde in the bed still in the same position she was before.

"Hi Regina," Ruby says standing and coming over to give her friend a hug. She was glad Regina had come back. Ingrid had told her that Regina was blaming herself for what had happened. She was afraid Regina would disappear and not come back to see Emma.

"No change?" Regina questions already knowing the answer but maybe right now she needs the verbal communication. Please don't leave me, please come back.

"No, they won't be giving her anymore drugs to keep her in the coma. They took her for a scan earlier and are very happy with how the swelling in her brain has gone down so they have decided to stop the medication a little earlier. They reckon it could take another couple of hours for enough of the medication to have gone through her system before we might see her wake up," Ruby finishes. She sounds worn out. Regina pulls her into a hug because right now she doesn't know what to say. Sure, she could tow the party line and say it will be ok, everything will work out, but the truth is right now no one knows. They just must wait, and hope Emma is fighting in there to come back. Please come back Regina urges as she has been doing for hours now. They sit down and chat about different things just to pass the time. Regina tells Ruby all that happened with Mal. Ruby is thrilled that Regina is now free of the dragon lady as she is fast becoming known in Hollywood as. Ruby thinks it is an insult to dragons and thinks leech may be a better word for her but then she feels sorry for leeches. As the time passes Ruby is getting really agitated. Graham suggests that they go and get some food for them and Regina so that Ruby will leave the room and get some fresh air. They had relieved Ingrid hours ago so she could go and get some rest and talk to Neal. They leave Regina to watch over Emma.

Regina scoots her chair over beside Emma. She interlocks their fingers again and feels the now familiar twitch that plays with her mind when she does this to Emma's hand. She kisses Emma's hand gently. Again, she thinks she sees a twitch. She wishes her mind would stop doing that to her. Please come back to me. I mean it. To me. Tears drip down her cheeks slowly. She clears her throat.

"You know I have never been looking forward to a kiss more when you were leaning in at the club. My heart was beating so fast. I thought you could hear it over the music it was so loud," Regina smiles as she places another kiss on Emma's hand. Twitch.

"I have a secret to confess to you. I think I had a crush on you before we met. Ruby shows me photos of you all the time. She tells me about you. She never told me about Neal but maybe she was just letting you have some privacy. Normally it was just stuff ye got up to when ye were together. She showed me a picture of you in a bikini one day when you had been at the beach with her. I nearly fainted you looked so good," Regina says, "god I really sound like a stalker girl now." Regina chuckles to herself. Twitch.

"I need you to wake up though. I need to know what that kiss would've felt like. I need you to fight. I know you have fought all your life, but you must fight now. Fight for Neal. Fight for Ingrid. Fight for Ruby. Fight for that book you need to finish because I need to read that. Please Emma. Please come back to me," Regina says to her. She squeezes Emma's hand again.

"When you were holding my hand last night, I was the proudest woman in that bar. There were loads of people eyeing you up. Male and female and you had my hand. Talking with you was like talking to an old friend. Like we had known each other for years. Maybe we knew each other in another life," Regina says with a chuckle. She is just blabbering now.

"The puppy story I told you about. The one I hid in my room for two days before my mother found him. Well I never told you that I took him regularly when the other family weren't looking. They had to come to my house all the time to take the dog home. My mother would get so mad," Regina says. Twitch.

"About this date we are going on. And yes, I said that we are going on because I know you won't resist me, I was thinking we could have a meal. I would like to cook for you, because if we go the press might find us and I don't like to share," Regina laughs to herself again "I wonder what your favourite meal is, care to wake up and tell me?"

"Lasagne," a small voice startles her from the door. Regina turns her head to see a young boy there with Ingrid behind him smiling. They had been there for a couple of minutes listening to Regina. Ingrid is so glad Regina came back. She didn't like to think Regina would think any of this was her fault.

"Hi, you must be Neal," Regina says standing up and offering her hand to the young boy. He has eyes similar to Emma though they venture more to blue then Emma's green. He has brown hair. He has her facial expressions. Those curious looks sizing people up. He takes her hand and gives her a firm handshake.

"I am Emma's friend Regina. It is nice to meet you though I wish it was a different place. Emma has told me about you. You know her eyes sparkle with pride when she talks about you," Regina says. This makes his little chest puff out to think his sister is proud of him. Ingrid smiles at the interaction. They move over to the bed.

"Hey Em," Neal chokes out, he is trying to hold back tears as he looks at his sister just lying there. Ingrid told him that he could talk to her, but he doesn't know what to say.

"I made this for you," he says as he holds up a picture he drew of Emma as a superhero. He never told her, but she is his hero. He wrote an essay about her for school next week. He had been doing it in secret all week. He didn't want her to see it. Now he wishes he had told her everything that was on those pages. He leaves the drawing on the table. Just then there is a knock on the door and Detective Nolan sticks his head in the door.

"Excuse me, Ms. Snow could we speak to you a moment please?" he asks politely.

"Sure. Neal are you ok here?" she asks looking at the young boy.

"Yep," he says still looking at his sister. Ingrid looks to Regina who nods to tell her she will look after him. Ingrid leaves.

"You are the movie star, right? Ruby's friend?" Neal asks peering at Regina.

"I don't know about a star but yes I make movies," she moves to the chair on the opposite of Emma from Neal. She takes Emma's hand again trying to show Neal it was ok as he looked unsure of what he wanted to do.

"Do you think she will wake up?" Neal asks. Regina is a little thrown by the question.

"Emma is strong. She is a fighter. I believe in her. I believe she will. I don't think she will want to leave you," Regina says looking at Neal. He holds her eyes for a second before he drops his looking at her hand that he is now holding. There is a small tear that falls slowly down his cheek. He quickly swats it away. Regina then has an idea.

"Tell me something funny about Emma?" she asks of him. He looks up with a smile. It is like Emma's but slightly different all the same. He is thinking and there is mischief in his eyes.

"She took me ice skating a couple of years ago. I had never been, so she wanted to treat me. She made a day of it. She took a day off work, we had breakfast out. Spent a while in the library as we both like to read. Then we headed down to the rink. She had been before and was kind of bragging a bit about how good she was," he laughs a bit. Regina is glad that he is smiling and laughing. Twitch.

"We are getting ready to go on the ice and she is giving me some pointers. She is talking and bragging a bit and then as she gets out on the ice she falls and rips her jeans on the ass. It was so funny I nearly wet my pants," Neal is now full-on laughing with tears of joy now rolling down his cheeks. Twitch. Twitch. Regina is laughing too.

"She had to go around for the rest of the day with her sweater tied around her waist, but she never said we had to go. She skated with me and took me for dinner. She wouldn't let it ruin my day," he finishes smiling looking up at Regina. Twitch. Twitch. Squeeze. Regina looks at Emma's hand that she is holding. Did she just feel that?

"MMMM that was a good save buddy. You were embarrassing me there for a bit," a soft and slightly strangled voice from the bed in between them came.

"Emma," Neal gushes out.

"Hey bud, "she says opening her eyes and squinting a bit.

"Emma you're awake," Neal gushes as he hugs his sister.

"I had to wake up, you were killing my reputation," she jokes as he stands back up and she nods her head towards Regina. He laughs as his sister's antics.

"Emma," Regina's eyes are wide, and tears are falling.

"Hi," she says as she smiles at Regina. She intertwines their fingers properly. Like they had been the night before. Regina is just looking down at their hands now as she watches Emma's fingers play with hers like she had been doing the night before. Emma squeezes her hand causing her to look back at the blonde.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asks finally.

"I have a killer headache and I am a bit tired but other than that I feel ok," she says.

"Should I go and get a doctor?" Regina asks as she goes to stand.

"Not yet. Just wait a minute," Emma says as she takes in the brunette.

"Can someone tell me why I am here?" Emma asks looking between her brother and Regina.

"Oh, am you fell and banged your head," Regina says while eyeing Neal. She is not sure how much he knows, and she doesn't want to speak out of turn.

"Ingrid said someone pushed you over," Neal adds.

"Oh ya," Emma says as a small flash comes to her. The images from the night before are blurred in her head. She remembers falling and that someone had pushed her. She squints her eyes as if that will help her see.

"Hey," Regina says "take it easy. It will come back to you."

"Neal, maybe go get a doc now?" Emma says to her brother. He nods and leaves the room. He will tell Ingrid on the way that she is awake.

"I remember some parts," Emma says and gives Regina a knowing look.

"Like what?" Regina asks wondering does Emma remember that they were about to kiss.

"That you are the puppy hider queen!" Emma says with a laugh. Regina laughs with her as she gently swats Emma. Emma pulls Regina's hand pulling her closer. She has to say this part fast as she hears people coming to the door of her room.

"And that I owe you a kiss, and you want a date," Emma says with a wink. Regina's breath catches and the door opens with Ruby and Ingrid bursting through the door followed by a doctor, a nurse and Neal.

* * *

Author's Note

Last chapter of the day (in my part of the world) to let you all rest well knowing Emma is awake :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Chapter 11**

There is a whirlwind of activity from the moment the door opens. Ingrid and Ruby move towards the bed to see Emma. Regina stands to move away but before she lets go of Emma's hand, Emma squeezes them, and she looks back at the blonde who gives her a wink. Regina smiles and moves away. The doctor is next in line and they ask Emma some questions and do a few tests. Make sure she can move her limbs and that she can recall some things. They say it is normal for her not to remember the incident right now and in fact she may never remember those moments at all. When they are happy, they leave, telling the family that Emma will need rest too. As Dr. Scott leaves the room the two detectives are just outside. She denies them the chance to question Emma right now saying that she is not ready to be questioned so they leave with the promise to return tomorrow. They all gather around and start sharing out the food that Ruby and Graham had gone out to get. Emma has no appetite yet so for probably the first time in her life she declines food. Shortly after they finish eating Emma starts to doze on and off.

"Neal, I better get you back to Granny's now it is getting late," Ingrid says. The young buy pouts at her.

"That tactic might work on your sister, but it doesn't work on me," Ingrid says smiling at the boy.

"Night Emma," Neal says to her.

"Night buddy be good for Granny," Emma says.

"I will be back as soon as he is settled to stay with you," Ingrid says leaning in kissing her foster daughter gently on the forehead.

"I can stay with her if you want a good night's sleep," Regina vomits out before she thinks. Everyone has turned to look at her. Ruby is grinning and flicking her eyebrows up and down. Emma has a smirk on her face. Ingrid's mouth is open partially.

"Ok, that would be great. Them chairs are terrible to try and sleep in," Ingrid says remembering from the night before. Regina nods and smiles at her.

"Bye Regina," Neal says as he comes over and gives the brunette a hug. Emma and Ingrid are both very surprised by this as he never does physical contact this soon after meeting someone. Clearly Regina had a bit of an effect on him too.

"Look after her for me," he whispers in Regina's ear. She nods to him.

"Bye Neal," Regina says.

They head out the door and Ruby and Graham then stand to say their goodbyes. They leave. Ruby giving Regina a hug.

"Go get her girl," Ruby whispers into Regina's ear causing an eyeroll at the antics of her friend.

"Can I get you anything?" Regina asks after they have left the room.

"No thanks," Emma says as she motions her head towards the chair beside her and wiggles her fingers for Regina to take.

"Are you ok?" Emma asks when Regina has sat down.

"I am not the one in the hospital bed," Regina replies quickly.

"I know, but you were involved here too," Emma says trying to catch the brunette's eyes.

"I was so scared," Regina finally admits after a few moments of silence. Emma squeezes her hand.

"It all happened so fast and then so slow. He was there and pulling me and then you were falling, and I couldn't stop you," Regina says as the tears fall again. She was wondering at this stage had she not run out of tears.

"Hey, I'm here," Emma says squeezing Regina's hand.

"I know. I thought you were gone," Regina says.

"Gone before you got your kiss and date is it?" Emma asks in a flirty tone.

"I have been meaning to ask you about that. How do you know I said that?" Regina says knowing the only time she said that was when Emma was unconscious.

"I could hear you sometimes. I was trying to move my hand to try and tell you, but you must not have noticed it," Emma says shyly now. Even though Regina was speaking to her she feels that she may have eaves dropped on Regina in a private moment in some way.

"Wow, that is amazing," Regina says, "could you hear anyone else?"

"I heard Ruby but only briefly. She was mad and talking about killing someone and Graham was trying to calm her. I heard Ingrid last night telling you it wasn't your fault. I heard you and Neal ruining my super cool reputation," Emma says with a grin.

"Oh honey, you ruined that yourself with your Em- Emma Swan when we met," Regina says with a laugh. Emma blushes.

"In my defence I was presented with the most beautiful woman in the world," Emma says making it Regina's turn to blush.

"Ask me," Emma says looking at Regina.

"Ask you what?" Regina says confused.

"Ask me on that date," Emma says. Regina smiles and allows her hair to hide her face for a moment.

"Emma, would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" Regina says.

"Absolutely," Emma grins from ear to ear.

Regina beams back at the blonde as she picks up her hand and gives it a kiss.

"I believe if I am correct that you wanted the kiss first, before the date," Emma says quirking her eyebrows and puckering her lips slightly.

"No, no Ms. Swan. Our first kiss will not be when you are in a hospital bed," Regina says. As she picks up Emma's hand and kisses it again.

"Now get some sleep please," Regina says.

"And how are you going to sleep?" Emma says, "Ingrid says those chairs are terrible."

"I am not sharing with you Emma. You are injured and need your rest so just get the idea out of your head right now," Regina says. Emma pouts an adorable pout at Regina that makes her want to kiss it away.

"I see where Neal learns to do that," Regina says smiling at the cute blondes' antics.

"Come on I can schooch over and make space for you," Emma says.

"No. I will pull over that chair and put my feet on it," Regina says. Emma pouts again as Regina just laughs. If this goes further to a relationship, Regina sees that she will have her hands full with the enticing blonde. And hopefully that is where it is heading.

Regina does what she said she would and pulls the chairs over to the side of the bed as close as she can. She places herself into one and then pulls the second one in when she is settled. She places her feet onto the second chair and wraps a spare blanket around her. Emma wiggles her fingers for Regina to take again. How much it means to Regina to now see these fingers moving again when they hadn't been over the past 12 hours and more. The joy Regina feels seeing those fingers moving. Emma lies on her side facing Regina. Fingers playing with Regina's again. Regina just smiles at her.

"Not quiet how I wanted last night to end," Emma says stifling a yawn. Regina smirks and shakes her head.

"Plenty time to fix that," Regina says as she lays her head back to the chair and locks eyes with Emma. Regina turns herself on the chairs in towards the bed and Emma. Emma reaches out a hand and fixes a piece of hair behind Regina's ear. Another smile. These smiles, touches and looks are promises. Promises of what is to come. Promises that this bad start wasn't going to ruin whatever this may become. Promises of more. More touches. More looks. The amount of intimacy both women have shared in the very short time since they have met is incredible and probably more than they have shared with anyone else ever. They keep eye contact until finally two sets of eyes drop off to sleep. Fingers interlocked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 12**

Regina wakes to a buzzing feeling in her pocket. She realises it is her phone ringing. She looks towards the blonde who is still fast asleep on the bed. She slowly unclasps her hand from Emma's and moves out into the corridor to take the call so as not to disturb Emma. It is just after 8am she had been asleep for about 12 hours but having barely slept the night before she needed that. Even if it was just in a chair. The company made it more relaxed.

"Hey Mom," Regina said as she answered the phone.

"Hi sweetheart, how are things?" Cora enquired.

"Ya she is awake and doing good," Regina says.

"That is great news darling. I am so happy Emma is doing better," Cora says happy for her daughter.

"Ya. They will do a few more tests today and hopefully come up with a plan that will get her release," Regina says.

"Ok sweetheart. I will let you get back to her. I just wanted to see how things were and to tell you that Kathryn is happy with your contracts and that she has them whenever you are ready to sign but there is no pressure sweetheart. Take your time. You need a break after all of this," Cora says.

"Thanks Mom. I will ring Kathryn later when I know what is going on here," Regina says.

"Ok sweetheart. I love you and your father says he loves you too," Cora says as Regina can her an inaudible Henry in the background.

"Thanks, love you guys too," Regina says laughing at the antics of her parents.

She re-enters the room to see Emma beginning to stir.

"Hi," Regina says as she comes around to the side of the bed Emma was facing.

"Hi," Emma says smiling. She had kind of thought that Regina had left at some point.

"How are you feeling?" Regina says as she takes Emma's wiggling fingers. Regina chuckles at the blonde.

"I am feeling better, head ache is nearly gone," Emma says as she yawns.

"That is great. Hopefully they will let you out of here soon," Regina says.

"Hm, eager to get me elsewhere?" Emma says to her with raised eyebrows.

Regina blushes not realizing what her words had sounded like.

"NO" she exclaims. Emma laughs.

"I am just messing with you," Emma says still laughing. Regina sits on the side of the bed for a minute enjoying being close to the fun-loving blonde.

"I hope you get out of her soon. I owe you a date," Regina says.

"Me too," Emma says, "these hospital gowns are not very flattering."

"Well they are no leather pants that is for sure," Regina quips back. Emma laughs at the brunette. Just then the door opens, and Dr. Scott comes in.

"Morning Ladies," she says, "how are you feeling today?"

"Better. Head ache is going away," Emma replies.

"Good," Dr. Scott responds as she checks Emma's chart from the night time "well today the plan is to run a few tests. From what I am seeing it is all going very well. So, unless something shows up on these tests, I will be looking to get you released tomorrow sometime."

"Great, let's start testing," Emma says looking forward to getting out of here.

"The police are also looking to talk to you so I may let that happen after the tests this afternoon, ok?" Dr. Scott adds.

"Yes, no problem. I still can't really remember," Emma says. Regina squeezes her hand.

"It may still come back. Sometimes trying to hard can make it harder to remember," Dr. Scott advises "I will head off to get your tests arranged and we will get started shortly. We will probably have her gone most of the day," Regina nods. After Emma has some breakfast Ingrid arrives. Emma explains what is going to happen today.

"Regina, you know you can go while I am having my tests done," Emma says realizing that the brunette has completely put her life on hold for the moment.

"Ok, if you are sure," Regina says now feeling that she has over stayed her welcome.

"I would love it if you would come see me later though," Emma says sensing that Regina feels awkward. Regina smiles and nods.

"Sure thing, can I bring you anything?" Regina asks as she gathers her stuff up.

"No, I think I am good. I could text you if I needed something, but you know I don't have your number," Emma says cheekily.

"Smooth Emma," Ingrid says beside her shaking her head at the way her foster daughter is cheekily getting Regina's number. Regina laughs at Ingrid.

"Give me your phone," Regina says. Emma hands her phone to Regina and winks at Ingrid.

Regina put her number into Emma's phone and hands it back to Emma. Emma scrolls through the phone looking for the new number. She finds it under Puppy Thief with a heart after it. Emma laughs at this. She sends a text to Regina. Regina looks at her phone.

_EMMA: I will miss you x_

Regina blushes slightly and messages back.

_PUPPY THIEF: I will miss you too. See you soon x_

Emma blushes this time.

"Oh, for god's sake," Ingrid says, "you are in the same room." Regina blushes again and says goodbye to them both. She is just in the elevator when she remembers that Cora brought her here and she has no way home. She rings her mother who says she is on the way to get her. Regina grabs a coffee while she waits for her mother to come collect her.

A few hours later Regina is at home in her house with Kathryn going through her new contract from her mother. Kathryn has told her it is nothing like what she went through with Mal. Her mother is taking less of a cut of Regina's pay checks. She has put in a certain amount of time off just like Regina wanted. Also, not to back projects one on top of another unless Regina wants to do the projects herself. It is all Regina ever wanted was time to herself in what was otherwise a hectic life.

"Change the cut for my mother to 15%," Regina says. Kathryn nods and produces a contract with that done.

"I figured you would say that," Kathryn says. Regina laughs at her friend. Regina signs the contract. Kathryn faxes it off to Cora's office. After that is done the two friends decided to have a catch up. Kathryn suggests wine but Regina declines.

"I want to go back and see Emma later," Regina says blushing slightly.

"Wow you really like her," Kathryn teases her friend as she drinks wine and Regina has coffee.

"I do," Regina admits ducking her head.

"This is good Regina," Kathryn says as she reaches for her friend's hand across the table.

"I am scared. I have never felt like this with anyone. I don't know how this is going to work. I am working so much. She has her brother to take care of. I can't bring the public into his life. You know how the paparazzi like to follow me. I can't do that to her either. I can't bare the thought of not seeing her again. She just makes me feel so alive," Regina says. When she had time to herself earlier, she spent most of this wondering how this was going to work between her and Emma.

"Regina you are getting way ahead of yourself. Give her the benefit of the doubt here. She knows who you are and what your life is already, and she still wants to be involved with you so let her make some choices with you. You can't sit here and make her choices or even make choices that you might not have to make," Kathryn reassures her. Kathryn was always one to speak sense to Regina when anxiety took over. Regina was a bit of an over thinker.

"Take it one day at a time. Let her get out of the hospital and then maybe you can have that date," Kathryn says. Regina is nodding along with her. Kathryn is right. She needs to slow down. Emma is worth sacrificing for. She can see that already from spending so little time with her. Just being in her presence seems to make Regina relax. She is falling so fast for the blonde. It is so scary. Regina knows it is crazy, but she can't help it. Emma just brings it out in her. Even now she can't wait to get back to the hospital to see her. Neal is so cute and such a great little boy. Emma is doing such a wonderful job with him. Not that Regina is surprised. Emma is a wonderful person herself. Smart, funny, beautiful Emma. They chat for a while longer about different thing. How Kathryn is getting on with her boyfriend Fred who she has been dating for 18 months. About things Regina wants to do with her career. About Regina taking a holiday. They talk for a couple of hours a badly needed catch up. Regina decides to have a shower before she heads back to the hospital. She is hoping if the blonde wants that she would stay there with her but she doesn't want to come across as needy so she will just wait and see what Emma would like to do.

A short time later she is driving to the hospital. Thankfully the paparazzi have given up and gone away from there realising they weren't going to get any story. She heads towards Emma's room. As she is passing the gift shop, she sees something that she can't resist buying Emma. She purchases the item and a few drinks in case there are others in the room. She knocks on the door when she gets there and sticks her head in. The two detectives that questioned Regina are there.

"Oh sorry, I can come back," Regina says as she goes to back out of the room again.

"No Ms. Mills we are just finished you can come in," Detective Booths says.

"Thanks for your time," Detective Nolan says as they both leave the room. Regina stands awkwardly at the door for a moment.

"Hey," Emma says as she gestures Regina over and starts wiggling her fingers for Regina to take them. Regina gives a huge smile and moves towards the bed.

"Hi," Regina says when she gets there and she again kisses Emma's hand. Emma smiles and Regina finally takes a seat.

"Are you on your own?" Regina asks wondering if there had been any one around before the detectives were.

"Ingrid and Neal are gone for something to eat," Emma supplies.

"I got you a little something," Regina says smiling at the blonde.

"What?" Emma says trying to peek into the bag Regina is holding. Regina pulls out the item she bought, and Emma barks out a laugh. Regina had purchased her a little puppy teddy.

"Are you going to try and take him home with you?" Emma says laughing as she kisses his little nose.

"No. He is for you," Regina says.

"What is his name?" Emma asks. Regina shrugs.

"What was the name of the little guy you smuggled into your house?" Emma questions.

"Oh, they called him Max," Regina says with her lips turned up in disgust.

"What did you call him?" Emma asks.

"Well he was an Alaskan malamute pup just like this guy, so I called him Slush," Regina says with a beaming smile.

"Slush it is," she says looking at the teddy.

Regina shakes her head and laughs.

"How were the tests?" Regina asks.

"All good should be free to go home tomorrow," Emma says with a smile as she squeezes Regina's hand.

"That is great news. I have so news of my own. I signed a contract with my mother today, so she is my new agent," Regina says with a smile. A pressure that she didn't know she had had been released since she broke free of Mal.

"Regina that is great. I am so happy for you," Emma supplies picking up Regina's hand and giving her a kiss.

"So, what new projects are lined up?" Emma says knowing well the real reason she is asking is she wants to know if the brunette is going to be around.

"Well I am not actually signed to anything for about 6 months," Regina says with a flirty smile.

"Wow 6 months! What are you going to do with yourself for 6 months?" Emma asks sarcastically.

"I can think of a few things to keep me entertained," Regina says leaning over and gently moving a strand of Emma's now freer hair since they had removed the bandage behind her ear. There they sat again, eyes locked on one another sending messages to one another with their eyes. Promises of things to come.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Chapter 13**

Regina was with her mother signing the documents need to officially make her one of her mother's clients. Both women were thrilled that it was finally happening. There had been no contact from Mal since and Regina couldn't have been happier. Emma was getting released in a few hours and Regina was heading over to see her at Ingrid's later, where the blonde was going to continue to recover. Regina had spent some time in the morning, after returning from spending the final night with Emma at the hospital, clearing out Mal's stuff that had been left at her house. She placed all her things into three boxes and had a courier deliver them to Mal's office. She didn't care if Mal would be embarrassed.

"Regina, this makes me so happy you know?" her mother says looking at the freshly signed contract. She had always wanted to represent her daughter and now it was finally happening. Henry walks into the room with a bottle of champagne.

"To celebrate this momentous day," Henry beams a smile at his two ladies.

"Oh, I have to drive to see Emma later, so I am only having one small glass Daddy," Regina says to her father.

"And when do we get to meet this Emma who has stolen my daughter's heart," Henry says with a cheeky smile.

"What? She hasn't stolen my heart. We barely know each other. We haven't even gone out on a date!" Regina exclaims while also going crimson.

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," Henry says looking at his wife. Cora smacks him in the arm.

"Leave her be Henry," Cora says though she has her suspicions too the Regina's feelings may run deeper than her daughter realises.

Meanwhile Emma has arrived back at Ingrid's house. Ingrid is fussing and getting her settled into her old room. Neal has his own room down the corridor. Emma is just glad to be released from the hospital. She was getting fed up of being stuck in that room. She knows here that she will be able to get up and move around every now and then at the request of the doctor. She had gotten a phone call from the office earlier. It was from Anna. Anna has been put in temporary charge of the office as Robin is dealing with the case of assaulting Emma. Anna has informed Emma that she will be receiving her pay while out and that she was not to see this as an attempt by the business to buy her off by being nice. It was a directive from Marion, who is managing the business at a higher level, while Anna is doing the day to day stuff. They had included all of this in a letter that they were sending to Emma to ensure everything was above board. Marion had insisted that Emma be looked after. Marion had practiced law as well that is how she met Robin when they were in college together. They had started the practice together. She didn't mind it being called after her husband. She had got her father to invest in the business as well. So, Robin owned 40% of the firm, Marion had 40% and Marion's dad had 20%. He had recently signed over the shares to Marion. She had taken time off to raise their son. When all of this happened, she immediately started divorce proceedings against Robin. Robin being the not so clever business man that he thought he would still have the business but as Robin is now not the majority shareholder, he is about to lose it all. Marion currently has people looking at the contract of employments as surely, he had breached them. She wanted rid of him in every sense of the word from her life. Other women had come forward at the office about him wanting sex in exchange for pay rises and promotions that never came. At least Emma could rest easy knowing that she was going to have money to support Neal. That was the main aim. She was also told that her job was there is she wanted or else she could come in and they would make her an offer for a severance package but that there was no pressure on her to do either right now. All they wanted her to do was think of her health and get better.

A few hours later Regina pops by. When she gets there Emma is still asleep. She tells Ingrid no to wake her. She happily sits with Ingrid having coffee and listening to stories of younger Emma. Neal wanders into the kitchen a while later needing help with something on his homework. Ingrid tries and fails to help him so Regina steps in to give it a go. He was trying to write an essay about a time an animal was in trouble. He had no experiences and neither had Ingrid. Regina tells him a story from when she was young where this mean neighbour kid had been throwing rocks at a bird in a tree between their two houses. He hit the bird with one and fell in the ground. Regina pushed him away from the bird and quickly scooped her up. She brought her into the house and showed her dad. They got the bird comfortable, but it seemed her wing was hurt. So, they managed to strap her wing for her. After a while she kept trying to hop out of the box, they had put her in, and she wouldn't stop screeching. Regina went outside as she was hearing noise from out there. She saw a nest with baby birds in it. She called her father and he got the nest down. For the next week Regina helped take card of the birds. She would dig worms for the mother to give to the babies. When the mother birds wing was ready, they brought her outside and she flew. Her dad placed the next back in the tree, and everything was all good. Neal is delighted with the story. Emma walks into the room having been watching from the door way how her brother was enraptured with Regina. Guess that was the effect Regina had on the Swans.

"Hi," Emma says as she enters the room.

"Hi," Regina beams at the sight of the blonde and her heart picks up pace as usual.

"Thanks for your help Regina," Neal says as he heads off to finish his homework before dinner.

"Dinner will be thirty minutes ladies," Ingrid informs them. She heads out to the back porch where she loves to sit and read.

"Want to come see my room?" Emma says hoping for a few minutes alone with the incredible blonde.

"Emma you know the rules about girls in your room," Ingrid says laughing.

"Very funny Ing," Emma says as her foster mother disappears. Emma takes Regina's hand and leads her to her room.

"And what did you want to show me in here," Regina says looking around the room.

"This," Emma says as she pins the brunette to the door. Regina's eyes immediately darken. Emma slowly moves towards the brunette as she was doing the night that they got interrupted. Regina's pulse is through the roof. Pink lips finally meet luscious red. It is slow and deliberate. Their mouths melt together. They move in sync already as if they had been doing this forever. Emma becomes embolden as this feels so good and flicks her tongue across Regina's lips asking for permission to enter. The brunette eagerly opens her mouth with a moan that sends a pulse right to Emma's core. Regina's hands slide up Emma's back and tangle in blonde locks as she pulls the blonde closer to her. Emma moans this time as the feeling of having the incredible sexy woman pinned between her and her bedroom door was driving her insides crazy. The moan from the blonde sends Regina's mind reeling as to what other noises and gasps could she pull from Emma. Emma's hands are on Regina's hips, but she slowly puts them around to Regina's lower back with her hands just about Regina's delightfully plump ass. When Emma does this, it brings both of their cores together causing delightful sounds from both women. This kiss that Regina had waited for, dreamed of was better than anything she thought. Emma wishes this moment not to end. She has wanted the brunette since they first met, and she wasn't about to let her go. Emma separates their lips when they both need to collect their breaths. Emma leaves her forehead against Regina's. No words are exchanged as they just let the moment settle.

"Wow," Emma eventually says. Their eyes connect and they can both see how much they want each other. That small look in this moment settles a lot of insecurities in both women. Thoughts that this strange start to whatever they may be would put too much pressure on this fledgling relationship. Thoughts that maybe they had misread the situations and that the other woman was there out of obligation until they got through all this. They knew these were foolish thoughts. They knew from what either of them had said that they wanted to give this a real go. Emma's fingers are playing with Regina's again. Regina gives a little chuckle.

"What," Emma says suddenly thinking Regina was laughing at the kiss or something.

"I love the way you play with my fingers. Why do you do that?" Regina asks.

"It lets me know you are really here, that you aren't some figment of my imagination. That this incredible being is beside me and wanting me to be there," Emma says so honestly and from the heart that it takes the breath from Regina's lungs. She pulls Emma in for a kiss again. A stray tear falls from her eye. How wonderful Emma is! Why she deserved Emma she didn't know but she was no longer going to second guess herself and she was going to let this wonderful being into her life and her heart (even though Regina has thought it was possibly, maybe, already captured). They make out like two teenagers, laughing and giggling. Sharing longing looks. Whispering sweet things until Ingrid called them for dinner. Later in the evening when Regina tried to leave, Emma's pout appeared asking her to stay. No funny business as Ingrid had put it. She just loved knowing that Regina was there beside her. They cuddled up together, chatting for a bit. Getting to know each other more and more. A few more kisses are shared. This was going to be worth it. Worth this strange start. Worth the world to the two of them.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

It's happening. After three weeks of visits, meeting for coffee, a few kisses and talking on the phone and plenty of texts it was now the night of their first date and Regina was panicking. She had text Emma three nights ago asking if she was ready for their date. The response was I thought you would never ask. Emma had gone back to her own house over a week ago, so she arranged for Neal to go to Ingrid's for the night. Regina wanted to collect Emma and bring her to the house even though Emma said she could drive. Regina insisted as it was her date, she wanted to do it all and collect the blonde and bring her to Regina's house where she had cooked her special lasagna. Regina was so nervous. She was running around her room trying to decide what to wear. She wants to impress the blonde in every sense of the word. She wants to show Emma what she means to her. She wants this night to be perfect for them. She is rushing around so much she never hears her mother come in to wish her luck. She runs down to the kitchen as she remembered she needed to take the lasagna out of oven and then go get the blonde. As Regina rounds the corner into the kitchen, she collides with her mother who drops the lasagna she had taken out of the oven for her daughter and Regina's crème dress she had on her is now destroyed. Tears form in Regina's wide eyes! It's all ruined! She runs from the room and slams her bedroom door shut. She moves to pick her phone up and is about to ring the blonde to cancel when her mother takes the phone from her.

"Don't you dare," her mother warns her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 14**

"Mother give me the phone!" Regina exclaims

"Why?" Cora snaps back.

"I want to phone Emma and cancel. I can't do this I am too nervous," Regina gushes out as she collapses onto her bed.

"Regina Maria Mills, you are not cancelling this date. You have been looking forward to it for ages. So has Emma. You both deserve this after everything that has happened," Cora says with a little fire.

"Mother, I have nothing to feed her and the only dress that I was happy with is now ruined," Regina huffs like a teenager throwing a fit.

"Up," Cora says as she pulls Regina into a sitting position on her bed.

"When she left here the last day and you introduced me briefly, I might add, she couldn't take her eyes off you and you were wearing jeans and a shirt. That girl doesn't care what you wear or what you feed her she just sees you. And that my dear is all I have ever wanted for you was for you to find someone who looks at you the way Emma does," Cora says full of emotions.

"Really? You think so?" Regina says.

"No, my dear I know so," Cora says as she bops her daughter's nose.

"So here is what is going to happen. You are going to change into something else. You are going to go and get the flowers you bought for her. You are going to go and collect her and when you get back here there will be a meal ready for you," Cora says calmly as she kisses Regina on the top of her head. She turns to leave the room to allow Regina to change. As she is going Regina calls her.

"Thank you," Regina says.

"You're welcome," Cora beams back with a smile.

Regina changes and takes her mother's advice that Emma will just be happy to have the date, but she still enjoys the affect she has on the blonde when she wears sexy clothes. She goes for a dark purple dress that catches all her curves and tantalizing allows a sneaky look at some extra cleavage through some lace on the chest. Happy with the dress she just changes her lipstick as she feels the red doesn't have the same impact with this dress, so she goes for a darker colour. She heads downstairs where her mother is preparing some sort of chicken dish as it was all Regina had left in her fridge meat wise. Cora smiles at her daughter knowing well she would look amazing whatever she chose to wear. Regina picks up the bright yellow sunflowers she had got Emma a little earlier and gives her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"See you and thanks again mom," Regina says as she heads for the door. Cora smiles. She is so happy for Regina. It is like Regina has found her youthful side again. She was always laughing and making jokes something that had gone away when she started seeing Mal. But not that Mal was out of the picture Regina seemed happier all round. Emma, she feels also has something to do with this. She knows she only got to meet Emma briefly but what she saw was enough to convince her that Emma was good for her daughter.

Regina drums on the steering wheel as she navigates the light traffic as she heads to Emma's house to collect her. She has been here once since Emma came home where she visited her for some coffee…. and maybe a bit of kissing. She just feels such joy anytime she knows she is going to see the blonde, anytime that she gets a text from her, when her phone rings and Emma's name pops up. Regina can't believe why she stayed with Mal too long. She has been figuring the last few days that Mal just pulled her confidence from her. That she didn't deserve more, but every time she was with Emma her mind changed back. Emma didn't make big grand gestures, but it was the little things that meant so much more to Regina. A text that the blonde was thinking of her. Holding a door for her when they went for coffee. A call just to ask how her day was. And as Regina realised all these things were being done when they weren't even anything yet. What would Emma be like if they became girlfriends. Regina's heart fluttered at the thought of calling that spectacular woman her girlfriend. And it wasn't just because Emma was gorgeous, it was her personality, it was her kindness, it was her everything that made Regina smile. Regina is all smiles now for their date. Thrilled that her mother had talked sense into her. How could she not want to spend an evening with the enigmatic blonde. They had learned so much about each other but there was so much more to go. Finally, she reaches the blonde's house and her heart flutters even more and the butterflies in her stomach explode. She checks her make up in the mirror and reapplies her lipstick. She picks up the flowers, fluffs her hair out and then opens the car door. She walks to the door her heart beat quickening with each step. She finally reaches the door and she knocks more confidently than she feels.

She hears footsteps inside. She tries to calm her breathing before the blonde opens the door. The door swings open and Regina's mouth hits the floor. Emma is standing there in a short black leather dress. Her incredible legs on show. Her hair is in a beautiful French braid. Her make up is perfect, subtle but perfect just like the blonde.

"Wow," Regina gasps but she didn't mean Emma to hear it. The blonde does hear though and laughs a little. For a change she is making the brunette speechless. Regina blushes upon realising that Emma had heard her.

"Emma you look wonderful," Regina finally manages to get out as she hands the flowers to the woman who is winning her heart more with each passing second.

"Oh, Regina they are beautiful. Sunflowers my favourite," Emma says with a beaming smile.

"I know you told me," Regina says happy that she had remembered.

"Come in, let me put these in a vase and I can grab my jacket," Emma goes to the kitchen and places the flowers in a vase. Regina stands there enjoying the view of Emma in that dress! As she passes back to go into the hall to get her jacket Regina grabs her wrist as she walks past. She looks Emma straight into her mystical eyes. Her own brown orbs quickly flick down to Emma's glossy lips and then back to those green pools. Regina moves in and places the sweetest kiss on Emma's lips. This kiss is soft and intense but not deep so as not to ruin their makeup. They separate still now locked in a gaze. Both their eyes have darkened with the intensity of the kiss.

"Wow," Emma whispers.

"You can say that again," Regina supplies. They are just looking at each other taking in this moment. Both knowing that they had never felt like this before. The pull between them was magnetic. Some energy just kept wanting them to be together and they were intent on playing along.

"I better get my coat because if you keep looking at me like that, we may never leave this house," Emma says trying to calm down her libido.

"I don't have a problem with that," Regina says as she sweeps the blondes hair out of the way so she can get her jacket on her. She helps Emma pull up the jacket on her arms and as she places it on Emma's shoulders, she places a kiss on Emma's neck. This causes a shiver down Emma's spine and her libido sky rockets again. She must compose herself before she speaks.

"Shall we," she says as she turns to Regina whose eyes are black with lust. It is taking everything in her power not to grab the smaller woman, put her up against the wall and fuck her brains out but she knows she wants more with Regina than a quick fuck. She wants this to be better than that. Emma wiggles her fingers and Regina smiles and interlocks their hands. They head out the door Emma letting go briefly so she could lock up then retaking the breath-taking brunette's hand again. Regina brings her to the car and chivalrously opens the door for the slightly younger woman. Regina heads for the driver's side and slips in.

"You know this car is hot right?" Emma says of Regina's classic ford mustang that made Emma's jaw drop the first time she saw it in Regina's garage. Emma thought it was exceptionally hot that Regina owned a car like this and that she kept it so well.

"I seem to remember someone saying it was a turn on that I owned a car like this, it may or may not have led to my decision to drive this one tonight instead of the Benz," Regina purrs out as she leans over and places a kiss just to the side of Emma's mouth. Regina had suddenly got her mojo back for this date and she was determined that the blonde would enjoy it. Regina drove them back to her place and was delighted to have a text from her mother about the dinner being ready and in the oven for her. She owed her mother big time for saving her ass. Her mother had made chicken parmesan and it smelt divine.

"Can I get you a drink?" Regina asks as she takes Emma's coat and places it on the hooks inside the door.

"That would be lovely," Emma responds. Her mouth watering at the smell of dinner and maybe a bit for the sexy brunette. She can't help but let her eyes drift to Regina's ass as the brunette walks away to get Emma some wine.

"Have a seat Emma," Regina says gesturing towards the stools at the breakfast bar. Regina grabs two glasses and some wine from the fridge.

"I hope you like this chardonnay I picked out," Regina says.

"I am sure it is perfect," Emma says with a smile.

"I was thinking we could have a drink before dinner if that is ok with you Emma," Regina says with a smile.

"Sounds lovely," Emma says with a flirty smile as Regina comes around to sit next to the blonde.

"Hi," Regina says as she takes a seat.

"Hi yourself," Emma says reaching for Regina's hand to interlock their fingers.

"How was your day?" Regina ask as she smiles at Emma taking her hand. She loves holding the blonde's hand like this.

"It was good. Still trying what to do about work, take the payoff and get another job or go back there?" Emma says.

"It's a tough call but Marion said you could take your time so just relax," Regina tries to calm the blonde while rubbing her thumb on the back of Emma's hand.

"Ya I know. I am over thinking things," Emma says.

"Give yourself a break Emma. You are getting paid and I know you are uncomfortable getting paid for doing nothing, but you were seriously assaulted. That is what it was. Just give yourself time to make the decision," Regina says.

"Thanks Gina," Emma says with a smile.

"Gina," Regina says quirking an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Sorry, is that not ok?" Emma says blushing slightly.

"Sounds good, just not used to someone shortening it is all," Regina says as she leans in and presses a light kiss to Emma's lips.

"Mm," Emma moans as Regina kisses her. The moan sends a throb to the brunette's core.

"I better serve dinner," Regina says breaking the kiss.

"What in case I find something better to eat?" Emma quips as grabs Regina's wrist and pulls her back for another kiss. It was Regina's turn to moan this time as the blonde deepens the kiss and slips her tongue into Regina's mouth.

"Ok," Regina gasps as she pulls back "I really need to serve dinner." Emma lets her go this time.

"Anything I can do to help?" Emma asks.

"No, I thought we could eat out on the back patio as it is a nice night. The table is all set up so if you want to take your seat and bring our wine, I will bring the dinner," Regina says.

"No problem," Emma says with a smile as she grabs the wine and heads out. Emma gasps as she looks at the lovely area Regina has set up for them. She has fairy lights strung over the patio and other lamps left around. She has the outside stove lit in case it gets chilly. There are more flowers on the table and candles. Regina has really gone to a lot of trouble and it makes Emma's heart flutter that Regina did all of this for her. Regina follows her out a little nervous in case it is all too much.

"Regina, this is amazing," Emma says as she looks deeply into the brunette's eyes.

"I am glad you like it. I hope you like the dinner too," Regina says with a smile.

"Oh, wow Regina this is amazing," Emma says after taking her first mouthful of her dinner.

"I have a confession to make?" Regina says.

"Oh?" Emma says in confusion.

"It is my mother's cooking. I had a bit of a disaster with the lasagne. I ran into her and got it all over my dress and she dropped it," Regina admits with a blush.

"Oh Gina," Emma says through a laugh "that is so cute."

"Were you nervous?" Emma asks.

"Yes. Very much so. This means a lot to me Emma and I really want this to go well," Regina admits.

Emma stands up and moves around the table and bends down as Regina looks up to her. She plants a deep and sensual kiss on Regina's lips. It draws some of the sexiest sounds the blonde has ever heard from Regina.

"Does that tell you how it is going?" Emma says as she breaks the kiss.

"No think I need another hint," Regina says with a flirty smile. Emma gives her another kiss. Regina pulls Emma into her lap. The heat from Emma's core sending a wetness into Regina's underwear. This was the hottest kiss Regina had ever experienced. Her arms are wrapped around the blonde and Emma's are around Regina's neck. This is by far the most intimate position they have been in so far.

"Wow," Emma says as she pulls back and places her forehead on Regina's. Regina has her bottom lip pulled between her teeth and Emma is using all her will power not to take things further. She stands and fixes her dress and goes back to the other side of the table, much to Regina's disappointment. The kisses seem to have settled both women down and they fall into easy chat after that.

* * *

Author's note

The rest of the date happens in the next chapter - hope you enjoyed


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Warning - sexy times ahead :)**

**Chapter 15**

After dinner they both help clear the table with Regina arguing with Emma. Emma's response was simple. If I help you, we can be done faster, and you can join me on that couch over there near the fire. While Regina wanted Emma to relax, she like the idea of curling up on the couch with Emma. So, they quickly rinsed the dishes and loaded the dishwasher. Once done Regina filled Emma's glass again but not her own.

"You trying to get me drunk?" Emma asks noticing that Regina wasn't having anymore wine.

"No, just if I have to drive you home later, I don't want to drink anymore. Need to get you home safe," Regina says.

"I could stay here, unless you are having another date later and need me out of here?" Emma says with a laugh.

"Oh no my other date is tomorrow night," Regina says with a laugh, "I just didn't want to presume that you would stay. You are more than welcome too." Regina's heart flutters at the thought of waking up to the blonde again sounds incredible. Emma laughs at Regina's joke but at the same time a little bit in insecurity creeps in even though she started the joke. Regina notices the change in Emma's demeanour.

"Emma, I was kidding there is no one else," Regina says moving closer to the blonde and intertwining their fingers like Emma likes. Emma smiles when Regina squeezes her hand.

"Sorry, I guess I still have trouble wondering why someone like you would want someone like me," Emma says honestly.

"Someone like you? Someone smart, creative, honourable, kind and funny?" Regina says "ya why would anyone be interested in you?" Regina kisses Emma's cheek. Emma remains looking at their entangled hands. Regina reaches out her other hand and turns Emma's head to look at her.

"Let's get things straightened out here. I want you. No one else. I would like for you to want no one else either but that is up to you. I am not seeing anyone else nor do I want to see anyone else. I want this," Regina says indicating their interlocked fingers.

"I would like to be your girlfriend Emma, but if you aren't ready for us to be exclus….", Regina never gets to finish the sentences as Emma launches herself into a deep kiss with Regina. The kiss is eager and bold on Emma's part. She wants to convey to Regina that she wants her too.

"Yes please, I want all of that too. I want to be your girlfriend," Emma responds with her head against Regina's and both ladies slightly out of breath.

"You sure?" Regina asks "there is a lot comes with dating me. You might have press following you and us when on dates. Writing things that are untrue about you. And what about Neal?"

"We will work this out. I have never felt like this with anyone Regina and I want you so bad," Emma says and unconsciously she rolls her pelvis towards Regina causing Regina to moan in pleasure.

"Sorry," Emma says blushing as she allows her instincts to get the better of her.

"Don't be," Regina says biting her lip "that was delightful." Emma blushes again, both women have blushed more in their few weeks together than ever before in their lives.

"Let's just take things as they come," Emma says placing a strand of Regina's hair behind her ear and leaving her hand on Regina's cheek. Regina closes her eyes enjoying the intimacy of the moment with Emma. These moments are so intense, and she loves it. They bring their lips together again. Emma takes Regina's bottom lip between her teeth causing a deep moan from the brunette. The kiss is really heating up as both women try to move themselves closer to the other on the couch. Eventually Emma throws one leg over Regina's and pulls her dress up a bit, so she is comfortable in the position. Regina is not sure she can take the heat of Emma's core being so close to her own with out taking things further. She is pretty sure her underwear is destroyed at this point of the evening. Regina moans further as Emma lowers herself onto Regina's lap properly.

"So hot," Regina gushes through the kiss. Regina hands are on Emma's thighs as she gently rubs her hands up and down. Emma's hands are around Regina's neck. This is the hottest make out session she has ever been involved in and right now her top five make out sessions are probably all Regina. Regina's hands snake under Emma's dress heading towards her backside. Emma moans and reluctantly pulls their lips apart.

"Regina if we keep going, I am not going to be able to stop," Emma says unsure if the brunette would want to go there on what is technically their first date.

"Me either, but I want you so bad. I know this is our first date but if we count the others, we are on at least 6," Regina says with a coy smile.

"I want you so bad," Emma says as she rolls her hips into Regina again.

"Oh, fuck Emma," Regina gasps as she closes her eyes in pleasure. Emma smiles salaciously. She loves that this amazing woman is so dishevelled beneath her. With Regina's head back Emma takes the opportunity and starts to kiss and nip at Regina's neck. Regina allows her head to go back more to give Emma more access. Emma is licking a line down Regina's neck. Her right hand comes up and cups Regina's right breast through her clothes.

"Oh, Emma fuck that feels amazing," Regina says as Emma continues to work on Regina's neck and breast. Regina's urges take over and she begins to cant her hips upwards into the blonde. Emma moans at this and smiles into the kisses she is placing on Regina's neck. Emma starts matching Regina's rhythmic hips as she squeezes Emma's ass to encourage her. Suddenly Regina feels a pull deep in her abdomen.

"Oh, Emma I am going to…." Regina starts before her body goes rigid as Emma bites her earlobe. Emma's eyes darken as Regina cums beneath her in the hottest sexual display Emma has ever witnessed in her life. She can't believe she made Regina cum like this. She continues to move her hips to take Regina through her pleasure. Regina is coming down from her high when she realizes what has just happened and gets embarrassed. She buries her head in Emma's neck. Emma pulls back and Regina won't meet her eyes. She can't believe she came like that.

"Regina, look at me," Emma says. Regina doesn't move her eyes up to meet the blondes. Emma puts her hand under Regina's chin and makes her look up.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever experienced in my life," Emma says honestly. Regina can see nothing but desire and honesty in Emma's eyes. Emma seals her declaration with a kiss of pure passion. Regina is getting worked up again already and again her urges take control and her hips move to meet the blondes again.

"Jesus the things you do to me," Regina says laughing at her bodies desire for Emma.

"Oh, I haven't even started with you yet," Emma says as her eyes completely darken with her statement.

"Fuck," Regina says as she nearly cums again just from what Emma was saying. She has never felt such desire that she got this turned on with anyone.

"BEDROOM NOW," Regina demands as she decides she need more of this creature on top of her. She picks Emma up as the blonde hasn't started to move yet causing the blonde to squeal in delight. Regina carries Emma back to the kitchen where she leaves her down as she must lock the door. As she locks the door Emma puts her hands around her and kisses and sucks on her neck. Regina must clamp her legs shut from Emma's ministrations. Regina swings around in the blonde's arms and presses their lips together again.

"Please Emma," Regina begs. Emma pulls back and Regina takes her hand to lead her to the stairs. They make their way to Regina's bedroom. They stumble through the door as Regina takes charge and kisses Emma hard. She backs the blonde towards her bed. She pushes Emma down on the bed causing her to giggle. Emma sits up on her elbows watching the brunette next move. Regina begins to remove her dress. She pulls down the zipper on the side and peels her top half off. Emma gasps as she gets a look at Regina' breasts finally. They are cupped in a dark purple bra that teases you with lace over the nipples. Emma sees they are peeked and begging to be touched. Regina slides the dress the rest of the way down showing a matching thong. Emma sits up and puts her hands around Regina who is standing between her legs. Emma kisses Regina's toned stomach and Regina places her hands into the blonde's hair keeping the Emma where she is. Emma's hot mouth moves over to Regina's left breast and tease the nipple through her bra. Regina's head is thrown back as she arches her chest into Emma more. Emma moves across and teases her right breast as Regina's head comes back down to witness what this goddess is doing to her body. Regina pulls Emma away from her breast and kisses her deeply. Emma moans into the kiss. The feeling of Regina's now exposed skin is setting Emma's body on fire. Regina reaches down and puts her hand on the zip of Emma's dress and waits for permission.

"Yes," Emma gasps through their kiss. Regina slides the zip down and Emma takes her arms out of the dress. Regina's mouth goes dry as she get's her first look at the blonde's body. Emma's breasts are encased in a red bra. Emma stands slightly to take her dress off completely. Her matching underwear is soaked and Regina moans when she sees it. They take one another in. Emma still sitting on the bed looking up at this incredible woman standing between her legs. Regina's hands are resting on Emma's shoulders as she takes in the pure desire in Emma's eyes. Never in all her life as she felt this wanted and it fills her heart. Slowly their lips come together again. They melt together as if they had been doing this for years. Emma pulls Regina closer and then pulls her down onto the bed. She rolls herself on top of the brunette. She reaches around Regina's back and unclasps her bra freeing Regina's breasts. She removes the bra completely and throws it somewhere in the dark room. Emma lowers her head and starts to suck on Regina's right breast. She is swirling her tongue around in circles around the nipple. She finally sucks the nipple completely into her mouth causing a sinful moan from Regina. She moves to the other breast and gives it the same treatment. Regina's breathing is becoming heavier and she is flushed in the face. Emma loves this. Being able to bring Regina to such a state. Regina catches Emma off guard and flips them over. It is her turn to pleasure Emma. She unhooks Emma's bra and throws it somewhere next to her own. She blows on Emma's right breast as the nipple becomes erect. She sucks the nipple into her mouth causing Emma to cry out. She keeps working over and back on each breast until Emma is arching off the bed beneath her. She slowly comes back onto her knees where she eyes Emma's underwear. She looks to Emma's face for confirmation and gets a nod from the dishevelled blonde. She pulls off her underwear finally getting a look at Emma's soaking wet pussy. Her short curls are glistening causing Regina to like her lips. Regina runs her hands up Emma's thighs opening her legs and spreading her wide. She continues rubbing up and down Emma's thighs each time bringing her hands closer to Emma's core. Emma's eyes are glued on Regina watching her doing her work. Teasing the blonde. Emma normally can't stand too much teasing, but she is loving this. Finally, Regina lies between Emma's legs taking the view all in. She licks along Emma's slit causing the blonde to cry out and arch her head back into the bed. She repeats the move. Regina slowly circles Emma's clit with her tongue. She keeps circling and not touching which is driving Emma wild and causing a wave of wetness. Finally, she closes her mouth around Emma's clit.

"OH, FUCK REGINA," she screams out much to Regina's delight. Emma inadvertently begins to thrust her pussy towards Regina's mouth. Regina then moves her finger to Emma's entrance teasing put not entering the blonde.

"Please Regina, inside please," Emma cries out. Regina complies and slides a finger in and out while her mouth pays attention to her clit with a mixture of sucking and licking.

"More Gina baby please," Emma gasps. Regina loves Emma's begging. She adds another finger at Emma's request causing more wetness in Emma's pussy. She is so wet that Regina is a little bit proud that she is causing this reaction in the blonde. She keeps pushing her fingers in and out as she feels Emma's wall clenching more and more on her fingers. Her walls are fluttering now, and Regina knows Emma is so close. To send Emma over the edge Regina sucks on her clit a little harder while adding a twist with her fingers looking for Emma's sweet spot in side. Emma screams Regina's name into the night as she gushes from her clenching pussy. Regina was not expecting that reaction but drinks all that the blonde gives her. She cleans the blonde as best she can as she plants kisses up along Emma's body until she meets the blonde's lips. She kisses her deeply. Emma moans at the taste of herself on Regina.

"I have never come like that before," Emma admits.

"I am deeply honoured," Regina admits lovingly. Emma turns on her side to face Regina. She runs her fingers down Regina's body until she is teasing Regina's clit through her underwear.

"Off," she says. Regina pulls her underwear down and tosses them aside eagerly. Emma takes one of Regina's legs and places it on her own hip as her fingers go to work on Regina's hot core. She runs her fingers along Regina's slit and up around her clit. She keeps completing this movement until the brunette is thrusting her hips forward begging for me. Emma slides two fingers inside Regina causing her to moan into Emma's mouth. Emma pumps her fingers in and out of her slowly at first. She continues this momentum. She moves her other hand up to take Regina's right nipple between her fingers. Regina is getting closer and closer, she is now moving her hips onto Emma's fingers fucking herself. She has both her hands around Emma clinging to the blonde like if she let go, she would fly off the earth. She keeps hanging on as she chases her pleasure on the talented fingers of the blonde. As Regina's walls start to flutter intensely, she adds a thumb to Regina's clit which sends the brunette soaring over the edge into her pleasure. She screams Emma's name as she arches her head back. Emma attaches her mouth to her neck kissing and licking. Regina's body is still riding out it's pleasure on Emma's fingers.

"Oh, fuck Emma this is so good," Regina exclaims as she continues to thrust forwards onto the blonde's fingers. Emma feeling that their maybe another orgasm building right behind Regina's last starts to move her fingers against Regina's g-spot. This has Regina's walls beginning to clench again so Emma's keeps working. She lowers her heads and takes Regina's nipple into her mouth.

"Oh Emma, don't stop," Regina says. Emma has no intention of stopping. As she feels Regina is crest another orgasm, she lightly nips Regina's nipple which causes the orgasm to hit Regina. It is nothing like Regina has ever felt before. She has never had three orgasms so close together and her endorphins are in over drive. Her body is experiencing so much pleasure she almost melts into the mattress. Emma removes her fingers from Regina and licks them clean as Regina watches the erotic movements of Emma's tongue on her fingers. She pulls the blonde to her and kisses her.

"That was incredible," Emma says.

"Mm, you are very talented Miss Swan," Regina says in her husky post sex voice.

"You haven't seen all my tricks yet," Emma says with a wink as she pushes a leg into Regina's core causing the brunette's head to fly back again.

"Baby please not yet," Regina says still a little sensitive after receiving three orgasms. Emma kisses her slowly. She reaches down and pulls up the blankets over their spent bodies.

"Best date ever," Emma says as Regina gives her a sexy post sex smile.

"I concur," Regina says as they snake their arms around one another and falls asleep wrapped together.

* * *

Author's note - I hope you enjoy


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 16**

Opening her eyes, she feels a warm body wrapped around her. She smiles brightly when she recalls last night's date and this incredible woman whose arms, she is in. She intertwines their fingers together. A moan comes from the dozing blonde. Regina decides to have a little fun as she arches her backside into Emma. Another sexy moan. She rubs her ass more into Emma's front.

"Umm, baby that feels so good," Emma mumbles her eyes still closed but a smirk on her face as Regina keeps her ministrations going. Emma starts to match Regina's rhythm as her free hand snakes to Regina's apex and teases her clit. Regina arches back more into the blonde. Her free arm goes around to Emma's head pulling her forward for a kiss. Their mouths are together catching each other's moans of pleasure. Emma feels herself getting close. This is amazing. She loves Regina's ass and here she is rubbing herself against it chasing her release.

"So good," Emma says as she moves herself up more so she can get a better angle on Regina's ass. She keeps moving into her. Emma moans loudly as she is starting to come.

"Regina, come with me please," Emma says. Regina is so close too and watching the blonde take her pleasure on her backside is so hot. They both crash into their orgasms at the same time. Emma collapsing on top of Regina.

"Wow," Emma says as she lazily kisses Regina.

"I like waking up like that," she adds with a flirty smile. Regina turns fully to the blonde as she wraps her arms around Emma's neck.

"Morning sweetie," Regina says.

"Morning baby," Emma says.

"That baby thing is sticking then," Regina says as laughs.

"Yes, baby it is," Emma says as she squeezes Regina's breasts causing the brunette to arch into her again.

"You are insatiable Emma," Regina says as she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth as Emma lowers her mouth to Regina's nipples again.

"Only for you…. baby," Emma says as her tongue sneaks out to tease Regina's nipples. Regina's breathing is getting faster, and she is flushed on her cheeks. Regina couldn't believe the sex drive of the blonde. She hopes her own stamina can keep up, but she is willing to keep working on it. Emma moves herself so that her pussy is lined up with Regina's. She loves being in between Regina's legs like this. She starts to roll her hips into the brunette below her. They are both very wet for one another making this even more pleasurable for them. They are in sync with each other. A natural rhythm seems to just exist between them. They are matching one another thrust for thrust. Their orgasms building rapidly.

"Baby you feel so good," Emma says as she keeps moving her hips against Regina.

"Emma," is all Regina can gasp out. They keep moving loving the feeling of being pressed against each other in such an intimate way. They are both cresting towards their orgasm.

"Baby, are you ready?" Emma asks.

"Yes Em, please, almost," Regina cries out. Emma pushes herself up on her hands so as she can create another angle for each other. As she does this Regina takes the opportunity to move her head forward and capture the blonde's left nipple in her mouth. This drives Emma over the edge and Regina seeing Emma come undone follows her lover in oblivion. Emma collapses breathlessly onto Regina. Never has sex felt so good for either of them. Regina wraps her arms around Emma and kisses the top of her head. They just stay in this bliss for a while. Relishing in being happy in this moment with one another. Emma slides off Regina but doesn't go too far away. She lies on her stomach beside Regina with one of her arms thrown over the brunette's. She has a glowing smile on her face.

"Pretty pleased with yourself there, Miss Swan," Regina says as she turns on her side to face Emma.

"I sure am, have you seen you lately and I got to do all those naughty things with you last night and this morning. I think I have grown to six feet tall after that," Emma quips back.

Regina bursts out laughing and slaps Emma's ass.

"Mm," Emma moans "ready, again are you?" Emma raises her eyebrows and gives Regina a glorious smile.

"You have some stamina Swan," Regina says.

"Can't help it with what you are offering," Emma says as she finds Regina's hand and intertwines their fingers again. How the blonde finds compliment after compliment she will never know.

They laze in bed for another hour just chatting, laughing and telling little stories about one another from their youth. Everything is so easy between them. Neither woman has ever felt quiet so comfortable with another person. Both beginning to maybe understand this idea that when you found the person for you, you would know as everything would be so comfortable between each other. Regina looks at the clock now showing 10am.

"How about a shower and I will make us some breakfast?" Regina asks.

"Sounds wonderful," Emma responds.

"What time do you have to get Neal?" Regina says already feeling a loss of Emma having to leave. She knows though that Emma has other responsibilities and cannot be so demanding of her.

"I told Ingrid I would get him at 2pm," Emma says, "he has a soccer game today at 3pm, would you like to come with me to watch him play? I am sure he would love to see you there. He is quite fond of you now." Emma feels embarrassed having asked. She doesn't want to be so needy, but she already misses the brunette. It is going to be so hard whenever she goes off to shoot a movie and go working again. Regina is thrilled to be asked.

"Yes please, I would love that," Regina responds joyfully.

"Really?" Emma says surprised.

"Hm, let me think, sit here by myself reading or spend time with this incredible woman I met watching her adorable brother playing soccer. Tough choice," Regina mocks.

"I will throw in a coffee to sweeten the deal," Emma says with a smile as she plants a kiss on Regina's lips again.

"Sold," Regina says with a laugh against Emma's lips.

"Come on, let's shower," Regina says as she escapes the blonde's grasp and moves to the bathroom. Emma stays in the bed a moment to admire her naked girlfriend swinging her hips off to the shower. Her girlfriend! She wouldn't tire of saying that.

"Come on Swan," Regina calls out disturbing Emma's day dream. Emma jumps from the bed and heads to the shower. They wash one another and share a few kisses. It is beautiful and intimate and just a perfect way to finish off their prolonged date. Emma borrows some of Regina's clothes to wear home. Regina thinks it is very hot seeing Emma in her clothes and really must stop herself tearing the clothes off her and taking her back to bed, but she knows Neal will be waiting and Emma has responsibilities. They make their way down to the kitchen where they start to make breakfast. Side by side, it is all so natural to them. Eggs and bacon are made. Regina is amazed at Emma's appetite.

"How can you eat like that and have a body like that?" Regina says in awe of the blonde.

"I work out," Emma says lifting her top and taping her toned abs. Regina's eyes darken at the sight of the blonde's toned stomach. Emma looks up to see Regina's eyes darken as she licks her lips looking at Emma.

"Please don't look at me like that, we don't have time for you to look at me like that," Emma says as she clenches her legs closed. Regina laughs as she squeezes Emma's thigh. They tidy up the kitchen and get ready to leave. They walk from the house holding hands. Emma is looking at the mustang again.

"Em, you drive," Regina says tossing her the keys.

"For real?" Emma says with wide eyes.

"For real," Regina says as she pecks Emma lips. Emma opens the passenger door for Regina and sprints back to the driver side. She jumps into the sleek red car. Her excitement at getting to drive this car. She can't believe Regina is allowing this. Before she takes off, she checks one more time.

"You are sure?" Emma says.

"Em, baby drive," Regina says leaning over and planting a kiss on Emma's lips. Emma kisses Regina back. Emma starts up the car and Regina thinks she looks like a child that got the keys to the toy store the look on her face. Regina presses the button that opens the gate and lets them out of her driveway. When she moved houses a year ago, she had to put up gates as she was getting some letters from a crazed fan who had photos of her at her house. So, when she moved it was for two reasons, one she needed a house with gates and two she wanted to be closer to her parents who only lived five minutes from her. Emma is taking her time in the car which Regina is laughing at. Emma is an excellent driver, but she is being extra careful with Regina's car. The arrive at Ingrid's house probably taking about 15 minutes longer than is usually would with Emma being so careful but Regina is just giggling at the blonde. They head to the door together and Emma enters calling out for her foster mother and her brother.

"Emma, well tell me was the date everything you expected," Ingrid calls rushing from the back porch into the kitchen where she stops in her tracks seeing Regina. Ingrid blushes slightly.

"Hi Regina," Ingrid says rather sheepishly.

"Hi Ingrid," Regina says with a smile.

"Well given I have never seeing you wearing them clothes before I am going to assume, they are Regina's and the date went very well," Ingrid says with a smirk as she ducks back out into the porch before Emma can get her.

"Jeez Ing thanks for that," Emma says as she blushes for the millionth time since meeting Regina.

Regina comes up behind her girlfriend and wraps her hands around her kissing her cheek.

"Would you like coffee? We have time before we have to leave," Emma asks as she locks fingers with Regina.

"Yes please," Regina says as she lets go so Emma can make coffee.

"Ingrid, not that I should be offering but would you like a coffee?" Emma shouts to her foster mother. Regina laughs at Emma's antics.

"Yes, please sweetheart," Ingrid calls back.

"Oh, ya now she calls me sweetheart," Emma mumbles "no point being nice to me now when you have already embarrassed me." They both hear Ingrid laughing from outside. Emma shakes her head and continues making the coffee. She goes to check on Neal while the coffee is brewing. Ingrid sneaks back into the house.

"Good date?" Ingrid asks.

"Yes, we had a lovely evening, thank you," Regina says.

"Good, don't tell her I told you, but she is quite smitten with you," Ingrid says.

"Seriously!" Emma says from the door looking wide eyed at her foster mother who only laughs at her.

Regina bursts out laughing as Emma turns crimson red.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but she is really good for you," Ingrid says the compliment causing a blush to tinge Regina's cheeks.

"Oh my god," Emma says as she moves to her foster mother pretending to strangle her. Ingrid just laughs at her. Regina joining in too. They have a lovely relationship, Ingrid and Emma. Regina has a lot of admiration for Ingrid, she took Emma in at a time when she could've easily fallen into the cracks of the system. Not only did she take Emma in, but she got Emma to flourish. She didn't just rest on her laurels that she took in this young girl. She encouraged her to work hard and go after her dreams and while Emma was still working on them Regina was very proud of the fact that Emma was working, writing and looking after Neal. She had such admiration for her.

Emma places the coffee in front of Regina and takes a seat beside her. Ingrid heads back out to her reading leaving Emma and Regina alone in the kitchen.

"So, you are smitten," Regina whispers into Emma's ear. Emma turns her head and she is face to face with the gorgeous brunette. Her eyes flick to Regina's lips and back to her eyes. Regina inches closer to her and claims those pink lips as she has done so often in the last 24 hours. The kiss is sweet. Neal walks in.

"Ew grosse," he says turning his nose up in disgust. Emma laughs. Regina blushes slightly.

"Are you a couple now?" Neal asks hoping that they say yes as Emma deserves someone to love her. His sister does so much for him that he wishes she would take time for herself. Everything she does is for him.

"Yes, is that ok?" Emma asks. Regina's heart feels like it is in a vice as if Neal isn't happy, she is pretty sure that this won't go anywhere. She understands that she is a package deal.

"Ya it's pretty cool," he says with a smile and walks back out to finish watching his program before they go.

"Pretty cool," Emma says as she faces Regina and steals another kiss. They finished their coffee and say their goodbyes to Ingrid and head off to Neal's game.

* * *

Author's note - Really enjoying writing this version of the ladies, hope you are enjoying reading it


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 17**

"The question on everyone's lips right now is who is this mystery girl that has been spotted out and about with in the past number of weeks with the one and only Regina Mills. We do know that she split both personally and professionally from Mal Fire her agent over two months ago, Mills doesn't seem to be too heartbroken having been spotted in Hollywood in the last number of weeks with a stunning blonde. Picture from last week show the two leaving an exclusive restaurant hand in hand. Neither lady made any comment and so far, there has been no comment on the relationship from Mills new agent her own mother Cora Mills," the reporter from the gossip show was saying. Emma turns off the tv as Regina enters the room. They were having a date night for themselves. Regina had been amazing in the last few weeks with their dates. She included Neal on them and was ok just having dinner and a movie at Emma's so she wouldn't have to keep leaving Neal with Ingrid. Ingrid had insisted an taking Neal for this whole weekend as the court case for Robin was coming up on Monday morning, so Ingrid wanted Emma to relax. So far, they had only been out to a restaurant once as they had been followed by the press when they were there. The only reason they went really was because it was being opened by Regina's other good friend Archie. He was a sweet man and Emma couldn't figure out how they were friends being honest. Regina had explained that their parents had been friends for years, so they grew up together. He was a great business man and had a few restaurants around the country. Regina was a silent investor for him. He had made plenty money for Regina but that wasn't even it. Archie was like a brother to Regina. Emma had a great night out with Regina.

Now they were at Regina's house hanging out. Robin's trial was starting Monday. He was pleading not guilty. They were both being called as witnesses for the prosecution. Emma didn't know what she wanted to happen. She still couldn't fully remember what happened. She remembered more of the night including the first few times they had interacted with Robin. She can't really remember the one that caused her injury. The lawyers had told her that it was ok that they would just ask her questions anyways. The fact that Emma couldn't remember was telling. Regina could remember though so was a key witness. It hadn't been reported in the press as of ye that Regina was involved in the case, so they weren't sure what was going to happen. Robin was a high-profile lawyer so there was going to be some attention on the case so they figured it would all come out.

"So, sweetie what would you like to eat?" Regina says as sits on the back of her couch with menus for Emma to choose from.

"Nothing on there," Emma says as she grabs Regina and pulls her down onto the couch. Regina screeches and then giggles at her playful girlfriends' behaviour.

"Do you ever have enough?" Regina says as they had already had sex a few hours ago when Emma had arrived.

"Of you? Never," Emma says sincerely as she moves to kiss along Regina's neck.

"Emma," Regina moans as the blonde begins to trail kisses down her jaw to her neck.

"I love when you moan my name like that." Emma says with a smirk against Regina's neck.

Emma detaches herself from her girlfriend and looks right in her eyes. The words are there in both their eyes. The words they haven't said yet as they are both thinking it is too soon, but it is there.

"How about some Thai food?" Emma answers as she intertwines their fingers.

"Perfect," Regina says as she steals a kiss from those pink lips. They decide what they want and Regina phones in the order. Emma says she will go collect it as the place isn't that far from them. Regina didn't really like having food delivered to the house due to the stalker thing before. Emma grabs her purse as Regina keeps trying to give her money.

"Baby, my treat," Emma says as she nuzzles Regina's nose with her own.

"Pick a movie and get the wine ready and I will be back soon," Emma says stealing another kiss from those lips she could kiss forever. Emma heads off and Regina fondly watches her go from the door. Emma is back in less than 20 minutes and they decide to eat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"Are you nervous about Monday?" Regina asks.

"Not really," Emma says scrunching her face "I don't remember it really happening. I know the guy is an ass and he shouldn't have put his hands on you like that. I got so mad when I saw him do that. No one should ever put their hands on someone else like that." Regina is looking at her in a confused way.

"What?" Emma says back "have I got something on my face?"

"No. How did he have his hands on me?" Regina asks.

"He was pulling you. He was facing you and pressing himself against you and he had his hands on your hips," Emma says not understanding what Regina was getting at.

"You didn't remember that before," Regina says looking at the blonde.

"Are you sure? Maybe you said it to me?" Emma responds.

"No, I didn't as I didn't want to give you fake memories. I wanted you to remember for yourself. Any other time you were answering questions from the lawyer you always said you couldn't remember past him putting his hand on my shoulder and pulling you away," Regina says getting up to refill their glasses.

"Really?" Emma says not realising she has remembered a little more of the night.

"It's hard you know. I can't remember so it is hard for me to be angry or something. I know he hurt me, but the connection isn't in my brain and it is frustrating me," Emma says rubbing her eyes harshly. They have had a few hard days of getting ready for the trail and Emma had been getting very cross with herself. She wasn't sure how she felt about Robin facing jail or whatever as it was hard for her to make the connection.

"Baby," Regina coos as she goes to the blonde and puts her arms around her.

"Don't get cross with yourself. He deserved to be punished. I know you can't make the connection, but I can. I have never been so scared. Seeing you lying there not being able to do anything. Not knowing if you would wake up and be ok. Then the ride to the hospital and I was afraid to touch you in case I hurt you," Regina exhales. She doesn't realise that tears have fallen down her cheeks as she remembers the night so clearly. She sometimes still has dreams about it. She had one last night in fact. She supposed it was from all the questions and reliving it. Emma wipes the tears from her girlfriend's cheeks. It hurts the blonde to see Regina so hurt by what happened.

"So, you liked me pretty quickly then," Emma jokes to make her girlfriend laugh.

"You are insufferable," Regina says while trying to hide a smile as she goes to pull away from the strong arms that had engulfed her.

"Ya but you love me," Emma says not realising her slip in words.

"I suppose I do," Regina answers quickly not realising what she just said too.

"What?" Emma says when she catches what was just said.

"I said I suppose I do," Regina answers unsure as to the confusion on Emma's face.

"You suppose you do what?" Emma says waiting with bated breath for those words to be uttered from Regina's lips. Emma knows she loves Regina, but she is afraid to say it too early but if Regina says it first, she is totally going to say it back. Sure, they are barely a month together. Emma doesn't care. She sees her future with Regina whatever happens.

"I suppose I do love you," Regina says before clamping her hands over her mouth realising what she had just said. She stands there wide eyed with her hands over her mouth. Then she runs. She is gone so fast she misses the beaming smile on Emma's face when she finally registers that Regina said them.

"Gina, wait," Emma says but the brunette is gone running upstairs. Emma chases after Regina. By the time she gets up the stairs Regina has locked herself in the bathroom in her bedroom. Emma catches up and knocks on the door.

"Gina, can you come out here please?" Emma says gently.

"I am so sorry," Regina blubbers. She has gone and ruined the best relationship she was ever in. How could she have been so stupid.

"Gina, open the door please," Emma tries again. Emma is listening hard and all she can hear is sniffling.

"Gina, open up please," Emma begs.

"Oh Emma," Regina exclaims.

"Regina if you don't open it, I will knock it down," Emma says determinedly. She will knock this god damn door down so that she can tell the woman on the other side that she loves her too. Finally, she hears the little tell-tale click of the door being unlocked. It opens slowly revealing a pouting and sniffling Regina looking at her.

"Emma I am so sorry," Regina says.

"Sorry for what?" Emma asks. Now wondering if Regina had meant it in that way.

"For what I said," Regina says as she steps from the bathroom. She is waiting for Emma to bolt from the house now away from the crazy person.

"Did you mean it?" Emma asks trying to make eye contact as suddenly Regina's bedroom floor has become a great interest to the brunette. When she gets no answer only a fidgeting brunette she confidently steps forward and places her fingers under Regina's chin to make her look up.

"Did you mean it?" she asks again with a bit more determination behind it.

"Well… "Regina trails off.

"Well…" Emma copies her.

"I just want to know because I wanted to tell you I love you too, but if you didn't mean it then I will just be the first to say it. I love you Regina Mills," Emma says. Regina gasps as more tears fall.

"Oh Emma, I love you so much," Regina says as Emma pulls her in for a kiss.

"You ok?" Emma asks as she rubs the tears from Regina's cheeks when they pull apart from their kiss.

"I thought you would run thinking I was crazy for saying it too soon," Regina admits.

"Say it again," Emma says with a beaming smile.

"I love you Emma Swan," Regina says with a smile to light the world.

"I love you Regina Mills," Emma responds as she locks their lips once more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 18**

"Ms. Mills, Ms. Mills what is your connection to the case?" one reporter says.

"Ms. Mills, Ms. Mills where you there on the night?" another says.

Ms. Mills has this got anything to do with your new girlfriend?" a different one says.

Regina keeps her head down as she pushes past the scrum of reporters while holding Emma's hand tightly. Regina's security guard Will is ahead of Regina helping her get through the crowd. They finally get to the door of the courthouse. Regina turns to check on Emma once they are inside.

"Are you ok?" Regina asks. It is the first time they have been involved in a scrum of journalists like that. Emma can't say she enjoyed the experience, but she was tougher than that.

"Ya all good," she says as she flashes Regina a small smile. Kathryn comes forward to them and directs them into a room where they will wait to be called. Depending on how things go Kathryn is expecting that both women will be finished today. Emma will be first and Regina sometime after. They take a seat in the room. Nerves have now erupted in Emma's stomach. Regina notices the suddenly extremely quiet blonde. Regina intertwines their fingers knowing the calming influence this has on the blonde. Emma looks up and into Regina's eyes. She leans forward and steals a quick peck off her girlfriend. She couldn't get through this without her. Regina has been such a rock for her as Emma struggled to get her head around things. Telling her that whatever happened happens. Emma had yet to decided what she wanted to do about her job. Marion had contacted her and asked to speak with her. They met for lunch which Regina attended with her after Emma asked her too. Marion just wanted to offer her support to Emma. There was no pressure to come back or to leave. Emma had spoken honestly to Marion explaining that due to her not remembering fully it was causing her frustration. Marion was brilliant and very understanding. She told Emma to take as long as she needed to make her choice and if she needed anything to just ask Marion. Regina had appreciated Marion trying to do what she can for Emma.

"I love you," Emma says as she places one hand on Regina's cheek. She is so thankful for her girlfriend's support. Regina places her hand over Emma's.

"I love you too," Regina responds. There is a knock on the door and Kathryn enters with two coffees for the ladies.

"Thanks Kat," Regina says as she takes one and hands it to Emma.

"Thanks Kat," Emma says with a smile towards the other blonde. They have spent a bit of time this week with Regina's friend and lawyer and Emma has grown fond of the other woman. She loves when Kat teases Regina. She also loves hearing stories from Kat of Regina when she was younger. The share small talk as they wait to be called. After about 2 hours there is a knock on the door which Kat answers.

"Emma," she turns back into the room "they want you now." Emma stands and rubs her hands on the front of her pants with nerves. Regina stands with her. She puts her hands-on Emma's shoulders and looks her in the eyes.

"You've got this baby. Just tell them what you remember. I love you," Regina says as she leans in and places a kiss on Emma's lips. Emma takes a deep breath and heads out the door after the court officer.

"Love huh?" Kat says as she looks at her best friend with a grin.

"Shut up Kat," Regina says with a huge blush on her face.

"Regina," Kat says as Regina avoids looking at her, but Kat waits until she does.

"It's great," the lawyer says as she takes her best friend's hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Miss Swan place your hand on this. Do you swear to the tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" the court officer says.

"I do," Emma say confidently.

Emma takes a seat as the prosecutor stands.

"Miss Swan, thanks for coming here today," Ursula Browne says.

"No problem," Emma responds.

"On the night of 11th May were you a patron of The Apple Tree club on Sunset Boulevard?" Ursula starts.

"Yes, I was," Emma responds.

"Who were you there with?" Ursula continues.

"My friend Ruby Lucas and her husband Graham Humbert, and Regina Mills and Belle French we with us also," Emma says calmly.

"And why were you there?" Ursula says looking down at her list of questions in front of him.

"Ruby and Regina had finished up a big project and Ruby had reserved an area for us to celebrate," Emma answers.

"How do you know Mrs. Lucas?" Ursula asks.

"We grew up together. I moved in next door to her and her granny when I was 15," Emma says.

"So, you were just out with friends?" Ursula states.

"Yes." Emma simply responds. So far so good she thinks.

"You know the defendant?" Ursula says.

"Yes, I work in his law firm," Emma says.

"What is your roll there?" Ursula asks.

"I am a third assistant," Emma says.

"And what does that entail?" Ursula keeps going.

"It is mostly typing up letters, preparing documents and running errands," Emma states.

"Ok so on the night in question did you see Mr. Hood at the establishment?" Ursula continues.

"Yes," Emma says.

"Can you tell me about the first time you saw him?" Ursula questions.

"I was buying a drink at the bar with Regina. Someone called my name and another co-worker Lily was there. I spoke to her for a minute and then Robin approached us," Emma says. She takes a drink of water to steady herself. This is the bit she has worried about.

"What did he say?" Ursula questioned.

"He said hi to me and asked if he could buy Regina and I a drink." Emma says.

"What happened next?"

"I said no, and we went to go back to our table. He asked if he could come into the reserved area with us, but I said it wasn't up to me as my friend Ruby had booked it," Emma replied.

"Ok, tell me what happened after that?" Ursula continues.

"We went back into the area when the security guard that was minding it spoke to someone. Robin asked me to tell him to let them in and Ruby interrupted and said he couldn't come in, so he walked away," Emma finished and took another drink. She kept her eyes on Ursula. She hated being the centre of attention and here she was with a courtroom looking at her and a table waiting for her to slip up on her story.

"When was the next time you saw him?" Ursula kept pushing on.

"Regina and I were speaking and then a waitress interrupted us with a drink someone had sent to her. She pointed at Robin and said it was from him. Regina sent the drink back and said to tell him she didn't want it," Emma continues. A fond smile as she remembered Regina's next line about having everything she wanted right there.

"Did he approach you this time?" Ursula says.

"No," Emma clearly responds.

"When did you see him again?" Ursula prompts

"Regina and I were out dancing, and he came over and pulled Regina away," Emma answers.

"Objection your honour, the pulling remark is here say," Robin's attorney states.

"Your honour she is giving her eye witness testimony, she was there at that moment," Ursula argues back.

"Overruled," the judge says sternly. Emma is a little taken aback by all the back and forth there, but Ursula had warned her they may object at some point during her testimony purely to knock her off her stride.

"Miss Swan, what happened next?" Ursula continued.

"Robin tried to pull Regina away to dance. I tried to stop him as she had said no. He pushed me away. He grabbed her again and started to dance against her," Emma stops and shakily takes a drink.

"What happened next?" Ursula continues knowing they are now at the end of Emma's memories.

"I can't remember," Emma says calmly. She knows Ursula told her it was ok, but it still bothers Emma.

"Your honour I would like to enter exhibit A at this point. It is CCTV footage from the nightclub of the incident," Ursula states.

An officer gives the judge the disc and the judge take some notes and hands it back. The officer proceeds to place it in a player and a nearby screen crackles to life.

"Your honour as you can see on the screen is clearly Ms Swan and Ms Mills dancing. Mr Hood enters the picture and things happen as Ms Swan described up until this point," Ursula pauses the screen at the point Emma stopped the story.

"Ms Swan, why can you not remember what happened next?" Ursula asks.

"Objection your honour Ms Swan is not a doctor," Robin's attorney spouts up.

"Rephrase your honour?" Ursula asks. The judge nods in her direction.

"Ms Swan what do you remember next?" Ursula expertly asks.

"I woke up at the hospital," Emma says.

"Your honour if we continue the tape, we will see what caused Ms Swan to have to go to the hospital," Ursula says. Emma is not sure she wants to watch so she keeps her eyes on Ursula. Ursula notices and nods and gives Emma an encouraging smile. The tape is finished with and Ursula continues.

"Your honour I would like to now enter exhibit B and C. B is a photo of the injury caused to Ms Swan and C is an X-Ray taken of Ms Swan at the hospital after the incident. MS Swan, what were your injuries as told to you by the doctors," Ursula says.

"I was told I had a bleed in my brain that required draining and that I had fractured skull," Emma responds.

"How long did your stay in the hospital require?" Ursula asked.

"four days," Emma says.

"And you're are the sole guardian of your brother Neal Swan?" Ursula asks.

"Yes, I am," Emma says. Emma had asked Ursula in prep why it was necessary to say all these things to which Ursula said because it shows them that you are a responsible and trustworthy person and that it shows there was more than physical damage done.

"And how did you cope during this time with being in the hospital and caring for your brother?" Ursula asked.

"My foster mother took care of him. She had been minding him while I went out," Emma says.

"Thank you, Ms Swan, no further questions," Ursula says. Emma nods at her and Ursula again gives her a small smile.

"Good morning Ms Swan, my name is Peter Panner and I would just like to ask you a few questions on behalf of Mr Hood," Peter says.

"Ok," Emma says steadily. As she looks at Peter, she notices Kat in the back behind him delighted to see a familiar face. Kat smiles at her and Emma relaxes.

"You have worked for Mr Hood for 5 years now?" Mr Panner says.

"6 next week," Emma says.

"Is he a good boss?" Mr Panner asks.

"I never had any problems with him," Emma replies. Kat smiles at her answer. Peter moves on feeling it wise to not prod at that question further.

"On the night in question he was being courteous asking you and your friend if you wanted a drink?" Peter says.

"Yes, he did," Emma asks.

"Why did you refuse?" Peter asks.

"Objection, what relevance has that got your honour? Does it matter why she turned down the offer?" Ursula states.

"Sustained," the judge says agreeing with Ursula.

"You say your co-worker Lily was there?" Peter says.

"Yes, she was," Emma responds. Her eyes dodge quickly to Kat who keeps nodding at her. Emma breaths, you are doing ok she says to herself.

"Lily is Mr Hood's niece?" Peter asks.

"Yes," Emma respond, she is not sure where he is going with this.

"Lily tried to assault you that night is that correct?" Peter asks.

"I don't know, I had my back to her and apparently she was reaching to touch my bum, but as I said I had my back to her," Emma says. Kat told Emma to say about having her back to the incident as they would only try and make her out to be a liar if she said she saw Lily. She told her to leave what really happened to Regina and the security guards.

"What happened then?" Peter asked annoyed he didn't get what he wanted to with Emma saying she had but she had cleverly said she had her back turned.

"Lily got annoyed with Regina, so I stood in between them and told Lily to step back. A security guard came over and said he saw what happened and threw Lily out," Emma said. Damn Peter thinks. That didn't go as he thought.

"So, Mr Hood then offered to buy you drinks to make up for his niece's behaviour?" Peter says now trying to paint Robin in a better light.

"No, he asked could he join us in the reserved area," Emma says coolly. Peter feels he is fighting a losing battle here.

"Moving on to your accident, Mr Hood claims you tripped?" Peter says. Kat said they would try this and get Emma to say what she thought happened.

"I don't know I can't remember after the first time he shoved me," Emma says. Damn she is good Peter thinks. Cool under pressure not at all the woman that Robin had portrayed her to be. A softie who would bend under pressure he said.

"Thank you, Ms Swan, no further questions," Peter says. He knows this is a lost cause knew it from the beginning, but Robin and his ego wouldn't back down and take the plea bargain. They had him on tape pushing the woman!

"What?!" Robin says angrily. Peter turns and looks at him, the judge is now peering down at them too.

"What about all the other questions? "Robin whispers loudly.

"How come you haven't asked her about her mother being a crack addict for fuck sake peter what am I paying you for," Robin says furiously.

"MR HOOD," the judge beams loudly "I think you need to calm yourself immediately."

"Sorry your honour," Robin says meekly, but the jury have now seen this outburst of anger and how he just wanted to discredit Emma by attacking her personally not doing anything about the facts of the case. Kat is delighted at his outburst in the back of the court.

"Thanks Ms Swan," the judge says "we will take a 30-minute break here. Mr Panner, I suggest you get your client under control."

Emma leaves the court and quickly finds Kat who guides her back to Regina. The door opens and Regina is standing immediately.

"Em, you ok?" Regina says taking her girlfriend into her arms for a hug.

"Ya I am good. Just glad I am done," Emma says squeezing tight.

"She was amazing," Kat says smiling at Regina and placing a hand on Emma's shoulder.

Just then there is a knock on the door, Kat opens it to find Ursula on the other side.

"Ms Swan, it seems your testimony has done the trick, Mr Hood is taken a deal and changing his plea to guilty. As you were so good, we were able to get him for years but even with good behaviour he will spend 5 in there," Ursula says.

"Wow," Regina states as she squeezes her girlfriends' hand.

"Thank you, ladies, for all your cooperation and help in this matter," Ursula says shaking both their hands.

"I have arranged for you to be collected from a different exit as there are double the press out there now since they became aware you were somehow involved Ms Mills," Ursula says.

"Thank you," Emma says. Ursula leaves and Emma lets out a breath. Then a few tears fall, the stress of it all finally being relieved. Regina sweeps her into her arms again as she whispers how proud she is of the blonde in her ear.

* * *

Author's note: And that takes care of Robin

I may need your help once this one is finished. I have an idea for a sequel for this and an idea for a completely different story. What would you guys prefer?

Please note there is still another 5 or more chapters in this one.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 19**

Emma nervously taps her fingers on the kitchen table as she waits for Regina to collect her and Neal. They are going to Regina's parents house for dinner. Since the court case finished on Monday they asked if they could finally meet the blonde and her brother.

"Emma…Emma… Emma," Neal calls before he finally waves his hands in front of her face.

"Hmm," Emma says looking blankly at her brother.

"When you get back to earth, Regina is here," he says with a smirk as Emma finally jumps to action. She moves to her front door to let her girlfriend in.

"Hi," Emma says as Regina comes to the door and stops for a kiss from the blonde on her way past.

"Hi," Regina beams. Neal comes out of the living room after turning off the tv and heading to get his good jacket as Emma told him to wear.

"Well Neal don't you look handsome," Regina says to the boy who is dressed in black jeans and a white button up shirt. He puts on his nice jacket on him.

"Thanks Gina, you look beautiful," he beams back to her with a dimpled smile. Emma is still standing there. She has had trouble functioning all day. She was so nervous. She has met Regina's mother briefly, but this was dinner with the family as such. Emma had never really done this before, met parents. She is so nervous. Regina notices how quiet her girlfriend has gone looks towards her. Emma is staring into space really at the hall cupboard where all the jackets are kept.

"Neal, why don't you take my keys and head to the car, there is a new comic book for you in the back," Regina says as she looks at Emma.

"No problem Regina, thanks for the comic," Neal politely says as he takes the keys and heads to the car.

"Em," Regina says as she tries to get her girlfriends attention. Emma doesn't move.

"Emma, sweetie, are you ok?" Regina tries again and places her hand on Emma's back. This startles Emma into action.

"Yep sorry all good," Emma responds as she grabs a jacket and puts it on. Regina stands in front of her girlfriend and fixes her jacket. Emma is not making eye contact with Regina which is so unlike her.

"Emma," Regina calls her while she is fixing her jacket "what is it?"

"Nothing I am good," Emma says "we should get going we don't want to be late to dinner. Emma moves to walk around Regina, but Regina takes her hand.

"Just stop for a second," Regina says. Regina moves to Emma and lifts her chin, so Emma is looking at Regina now.

"There you are," Regina says with a loving smile as she gets a glimpse of the pools of green, she gets lost in anytime her girlfriend looks at her. Emma smiles. Regina leans in and gives her a kiss. It is not a deep kiss by any means, but it is a powerful one. Regina pulls back and intertwines their fingers. She immediately feels Emma relax.

"Deep breath sweetheart, they are very excited to meet you and they already think you are great," Regina says.

"How do they think that when we have never met?" Emma says as she innocently looks into her girlfriends' eyes for comfort.

"I don't know. Something to do with my moods lately," Regina says with a smile. Emma gives a wry smile too.

"I just have never done this before," Emma huffs out.

"Never done what? Ate dinner? I beg to differ I have seen you inhale dinner," Regina says with a smirk. Emma slaps her girlfriend's arm.

"Not what I meant, and you know it", Emma exclaims.

"I know, sweetie, but I promise you they are not going to grill you. I have told them all about you and how wonderful you are so now they just want to meet you," Regina says leaning in giving her a kiss.

"Can't we stay here and do this?" Emma says pulling her bottom lip into her mouth and looking at her girlfriend.

"Later…. if you behave," Regina says as she moves past Emma and slaps her ass.

"Come on gorgeous," Regina says playfully. Emma chases her girlfriend out the door. She stops to lock the door. Regina waits for her and takes her hand as they walk to the car.

"No mustang?" Emma says pouting.

"No, she is in the garage for a tune up," Regina says laughing at her girlfriend.

"I am beginning to wonder if you are with me for my car?" Regina says quirking an eyebrow.

"Well you do both have exceptional bodywork however you beat the car as you can get my motor running too," Emma whispers in Regina's ear. Regina gets a shiver down her spine. Damn dinner. They climb into Regina's Benz. The drive to Regina's parents is pleasant and full of chatter between the trio. They pull up to the house and Emma steps out of the car gawping up at the amazing house. This is way bigger than Regina's house.

"OH NO," Emma says as she slaps a hand to the front of her face.

"What," Regina says hurrying to her girlfriend thinking something was seriously wrong.

"I forgot the wine and chocolates," Emma says embarrassed that she is now arriving with nothing in her hand.

"Here," Neal says handing the bag he had picked up before he walked out the door. Emma looks at her brother amazed. Regina just smiles at the young boy.

"Neal, thank you so much," Emma says as she hugs her brother.

"Well you were freaking out, someone had to be the grown up," he sasses back at her and runs away narrowly escaping Emma's leg as she kicked out at him. Regina just laughs at the pair. Regina wiggles her fingers at Emma and the blonde smiles. Emma takes her hand and Regina gives it a squeeze. They go to the door and Neal knocks. Cora opens the door to her guests.

"Regina, Emma, Neal I am so happy to have you her," she says "come on in." She opens the door wide allowing the trio in. Regina gives her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Henry then enters the hallway.

"Regina darling," he says as he gathers her into a warm hug.

"Mother, father I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Emma, and her brother Neal," she says with a huge amount of pride. Emma and Neal shakes hands with Regina's parents.

"It is such a pleasure to finally meet you," Henry says.

"It is lovely to meet you both too," Emma says, "here I brought you a little something." Emma hands the bag to Cora.

"Oh Emma, there was no need for you to bring anything at all," Cora scoffs as she takes the bag.

"How about we all move into the living room for a drink dinner is not quite ready yet," Cora announces as she gestures to the living room. Regina takes their coats and hangs them in the hall closet.

Neal sits on the couch and Emma sits beside him. Henry sits on a couch across from them.

"Emma would you like a glass of wine? And Henry a soft drink perhaps?" Cora asks kindly.

"Yes, that would be lovely thanks," Emma says.

"Yes please," Neal answers.

"Regina will you help me with the drinks please?" Cora asks as she moves towards the kitchen.

"Sure, thing mother," Regina says as she follows her mother.

"I hear you are a good soccer player Neal," Henry says as he focuses his attention on the young boy.

"Ya I am," he says beaming a bit that Regina talks about him.

"What position do you play?" Henry asks.

"Normally centre midfield or right midfield. Emma has been helping me work on my left foot so that I can play anywhere in midfield," Neal says as he beams a smile at his sister.

"That's wonderful," Henry says as he watches how the blonde looks so lovingly at her brother. They seem to have a great relationship.

"And Emma how are you feeling since that awful incident in the club?" Henry asks as his brow furrows asking the question.

"I am good, thanks for asking," Emma says with a smile.

"I hear you are a writer," Henry says. Emma blushes slightly in the presence of such a famous writer as Henry Mills she is pretty sure her stuff looks like a scribble on a chalk board compared to what he can do.

"I try," Emma says with a small smile.

"I hear you are pretty good or is my daughter being biases," Henry says laughing.

"I am not biased she is good," Regina says entering the room caring drinks for herself, Emma and Henry. Cora follows just behind her with a drink for Henry and herself. Once everyone settles down there is a bit of a silence.

"You have a lovely home," Emma says to both of them.

"Thank you, Emma," Cora says.

"I am very happy Neal and you came this evening," Cora continues.

"How is the writing going?" Cora asks.

"I am only getting back into rhythm with it this week as with the concussion I was getting headaches when I was looking at the computer a lot," Emma says.

"Oh well that is good that you are getting back to it," Cora says, "Regina was telling us your story and it is very intriguing."

"Thanks," Emma says, "just hope I can get it down on paper they way it is in my head."

"I am sure you will," Henry encourages. They chat about everything and nothing for a few more minutes until Cora leaves to check the dinner. She then announces that the dinner is ready, so they all take a seat at the table. Henry at one end, Cora at the other, Neal beside Henry and Emma and Regina across from Neal. Regina is beaming that she has her beautiful girlfriend here and Neal. She is really growing fonder and fonder of the boy the longer they spend together. He has quite the sense of humour which he seems to have in common with his sister. Regina is just so happy in this moment surrounded by the people that she loves the most. As Regina is day dreaming a bit, Emma's hand sneaks onto her thigh giving a gentle squeeze. Regina turns and looks at her gorgeous girlfriend giving her a beaming smile. Cora sees this look and she knows her daughter has given her heart to this woman and equally Emma has given hers to Regina. She catches Henry's eye who had seen the look too. They couldn't be happier for their daughter. After dinner and another drink, it is time for goodbyes.

"Regina before you go may I speak with you for a moment?" Cora asks.

"Sure Mom," Regina says as she follows her mother into her office.

"Now darling I know you said you wanted 6 months off, but something has come up that I think you will want to see," Cora says. Regina is eyeing her mother curiously.

"I got a request for you to look at a script. It is from Kathryn Bigelow. She wants you to read this. I told her you were on a break, but she insisted you look," Cora says as she hands her daughter the script in question.

"Wow," Regina says, she has always wanted to work with Kathryn Bigelow. She is a huge fan of hers.

"When does she want to start?" Regina asks.

"She said she can push them to two months because she wants you but if you want longer, she may have to look elsewhere," Cora says. Regina is in a bit of shock. She never thought Kathryn Bigelow would ever want her.

"Thank you, mother. I will read it and give you my answer," Regina says as she leaves with the script in her hand. Emma spots the script in her hand as soon as Regina comes into view. Inside her heart is pounding. Sure, she wants Regina to be successful, but she is also dreading her being away. She smiles at her girlfriend. They all say goodbye again and the head off to the car. Neal is falling asleep in the backseat and Regina is gone very quiet.

"Gina, you ok babe?" Emma asks as she puts her hand on her girlfriend's thigh.

"Yes, sorry Em, just thinking, can I explain when we get back to yours? I am just processing," Regina says as she smiles towards her girlfriend.

Emma's stomach is in knots as they travel the rest of the way home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Chapter 20**

Emma closes the door gently on Neal's room. He is fast asleep. She stands with her back against the wall and just breathes. She is afraid to go and talk to Regina. She feels she knows where this is going. Emma bangs her head against the wall as she fights back the tears. She loves Regina very much she just isn't ready to be separated from her. Of course, her anxiety is taking over, she doesn't even know what the script was. It could be here in LA who knows. She heads to her living room where Regina is sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Emma asks.

"I better not if I have to drive home," Regina says.

"So, don't drive home," Emma says moving to the back of the couch and wrapping an arm around Regina.

"Stay with me," Emma whispers in her ear.

"Ok," Regina says turning her head slightly capturing her girlfriend's lips in a passionate kiss. Regina can't help but notices a slight tinge of sadness in Emma's eyes. Emma leaves and comes back with two glasses of wine. She places them on the coffee table and sits on the couch. Regina feels there is a little distance between them suddenly.

"Dinner was nice," Emma says as if just to start conversation.

"Emma, listen," Regina begins but doesn't get any further.

"I get it. Your career is everything here, so this is it," Emma says as tears begin to fall.

"Emma, no," Regina says throwing herself across the couch at her girlfriend.

"You are so jumping the gun here my love," Regina says squeezing her girlfriend.

"Ok," Emma says taking a breath.

"Look my mother got an offer for me. It is from Kathryn Bigelow," Regina starts.

"Wow Regina your dream director," Emma says with tears still glistening her eyes.

"Yes, I know, and she asked for me. It is not to start right away it is still two months away. I am just reading this script," Regina says trying to calm her girlfriend.

"Regina you don't have to explain yourself to me. This is your career," Emma says as she wipes a tear from her eye. Regina is a little taken a back by her statement.

"Yes, and you are my girlfriend and I would like to talk this through with you. Get your opinion. Get you to read the script and let me know what you think. Emma, I love you ok? That means we are partners. Just like you have been asking me about my opinion on returning to work I am asking yours. My career is not ahead of you. I know this is only a new relationship, but I am committed here to you and to Neal. I am not proposing or anything, but Emma I am in this for the long haul. I am not going to run as soon as I get a big part," Regina admits from the depths of her heart. Emma lets out a breath.

"Regina I am sorry for my reaction. I just went straight for you going away for months on end. Not getting to see you. I miss you when you go home for the night if you are not staying. I just got scared. Thinking that you will go off and shoot a movie with some big star who is more than I am and then I would lose you," Emma gushes out as tears fall again.

"Emma what do you mean more than you. You are incredible. I love you flaws and all Emma Swan.," Regina declares as she pulls the blonde into a searing kiss hoping that her kiss will get through to the blonde if her words didn't. She keeps whispering I love you between kisses.

"I love you, and I will keep telling you until it sinks in," Regina says to the still crying blonde.

"You are my world Emma, if I do this movie wherever they shoot I will be ringing you and getting you out to visit if I can. I will be home whenever I can," Regina says as she gazes into her loves eyes.

"Home huh?" Emma questions as she raises an eyebrow.

"Yes home. You are my home Emma Swan. Wherever you are is my home!" Regina declares and again seals it with a kiss. Emma starts to cry again.

"That is beautiful," Emma says, "I love you Regina Mills."

"Thank god, I thought you weren't going to tell me at all," Regina says with a laugh.

"I feel so selfish," Emma says "here you are getting your dream opportunity and I make it about me. I am proud of you."

"You got scared my love. It's not like I have a regular job there is a lot involved and a lot that is new and scary for both of us. But can you promise me that we will talk anymore when we get scared. Don't just push me away. We are in this together my love," Regina says.

"I like that," Emma says.

"You like what?" Regina says as they are now sitting facing one another with their fingers intertwined as always.

"When you say we are in this together," Emma admits.

"Well we are," Regina smiles as she leans in for a kiss. The kiss is slow and tender. Regina pushes Emma back and straddles her legs.

"Mmm," Emma moans. Regina keeps kissing her as her hands sneak around and play with Emma's breasts over her clothes. Emma arches up when Regina does this. They are very much in sync with one another.

"Regina, baby, we can't keep going here, Neal," Emma says. Regina pulls back with wide eyes.

"Shit sorry Emma, I completely forgot," Regina says embarrassed.

"Hey, it's ok, let's just go to my room," Emma smiles as she stands and holds her hand out to Regina. Regina takes the hand and Emma guides them to her bedroom. When they enter Emma immediately turns and pushes Regina against the door. Regina moans as the blonde takes control. She removes Regina's top and discards it. Regina gets to work on Emma's. They strip one another quickly. While their first time together was slow and sensual. This is faster and passionate. Emma pushes Regina towards the bed. She lies Regina on the bed and moves on top of her. She kisses the brunette and nips at her bottom lip. She moves down to her neck and starts sucking on the sensitive part of Regina's neck. She moves down and begins to work on Regina's breasts. She starts on the left one circling the nipple with her tongue. She moves up to the nipple and sucks it into her mouth. Regina grabs Emma's head keeping the blonde against her chest. She keeps sucking on the nipple as Regina writhes underneath her. She moves to the other breast. She follows the same pattern. She slowly drags her tongue down the length of Regina's stomach. She sticks her tongue in Regina's belly button causing her to arch off the bed again. Regina cannot believe the feelings Emma causes in her body. Emma settles herself between the brunette's thighs. She circles Regina's clit with her fingers. She never touches it. She keeps going around it. Then she uses her tongue following the same pattern her fingers had. Regina is going insane on the bed.

"Please Emma," Regina begs.

Emma relents and finally touches the clit. She flicks her tongue and across the clit. She closes her mouth entirely over it and sucks her. Emma presses a finger inside her slit. Regina walls are quivering already. Emma keeps moving her finger in and out of the brunette.

"Emma," Regina gasps "Please come up here."

Emma obeys and moves up the bed keeping her fingers in place.

"Is everything ok?" Emma asks concerned she has hurt Regina.

"I just want you to kiss me," Regina says honestly. Emma smiles and captures her lips. She continues to move her fingers inside Regina. She moves her thumb over Regina's clit. Regina is thrusting her hips to match Emma's fingers. Emma's other hand moves to Regina's nipple and squeezes and that sends Regina over the edge. She is gasping coming down from her high. She has the most gorgeous smile on her face. Emma smiles at her. Regina looks at her with such love in her eyes.

"I love you," Emma says.

"I love you too," Regina responds. Regina takes advantage of the moment and grabs the blonde landing her on her back on the other side of the bed. Regina begins to grind into the blonde. Emma moans. Regina captures Emma's lips. She moves immediately down to Emma's core dying for a taste of the amazing blonde. She opens Emma's thighs so she can fully see the blonde's core. She kisses Emma's pussy. Emma moans. She is in awe watching Regina devour her. Regina pulls Emma's clit into her mouth. Emma arches into her mouth more. She is so turned on from watching Regina come. She keeps rubbing her pussy on Regina's mouth. Regina presses her tongue into Emma's slit. She feels the walls inside her girlfriend trembling. She keeps her tongue in position. Emma keeps pressing herself onto the tongue being offered to her. Regina is loving watching Emma come undone on her tongue. She keeps pushing her tongue forward to the blonde. To push her girlfriend into bliss she moves her fingers onto her clit and begins circling it. Emma comes hard placing her forearm across her mouth to catch her scream. Regina crawls back over Emma's body placing kisses randomly around her body as she goes. Emma takes her into her arms.

"I love you," Emma gushes again

"I love you too," Regina says. Regina rests her head on Emma's chest tracing patterns on her stomach. Finally, they drift off to sleep in the arms of the person the feel safest with.

* * *

Author's note - Posting today as I am moving house so not sure I will get another chance over the weekend to do it. Hope you enjoy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 21**

"Hey," Emma says walking into the kitchen at Regina's house with the script Regina had been given. She pops herself up on the island dangling her legs.

"Hey," Regina beams as she is preparing lunch for them and Neal who is currently in Regina's office finishing his homework before they head to his soccer game.

"I just finished this," Emma says waving the script at Regina.

"And?" Regina questions her heartbeat raising as she really wants Emma to like this movie.

"It's incredible. You must do this. It is perfect for you," Emma says as Regina comes over and stands between her legs.

"You really think so?" Regina says.

"Yes babe. It is amazing. I mean it is a biography of Ellen Ochoa who you admire and directed by Kathryn Bigelow, what is there not to go for here?" Emma says as she wraps her legs around the brunette's waist and her hands around her neck.

"Ya it is good. I have always wanted to play a Latina hero in a biography," Regina admits.

"Plus seeing you in a pilot's outfit, uhm," Emma says with a sexy smirk as she bites her bottom lip. Regina laughs heartily at her playful girlfriend.

"Really? A pilot's outfit?" Regina says with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes," Emma says pulling Regina in for a kiss "like my own Kelly McGillis from top gun though she never had the pilot's outfit on, maybe a brown leather pilot's jacket?"

Regina laughs again. She leans up om her tiptoes and plants a kiss on Emma's lips.

"I'll see what I can do," Regina says with a smirk and she nibbles Emma's lips. Emma's eyes darken immediately at the thoughts.

"Grosse," Neal says as he walks into the kitchen. Emma laugh as Regina blushes again.

"You get your assignment done?" Emma asks.

"Yep, all done," Neal says.

"You guys ready for lunch so?" Regina asks as she puts the finishing touches to their meals.

"Yes please," Neal says as Emma jumps off the counter and sets the table.

The three sit and eat there lunch together. Regina feels suddenly so domesticated and happy. She likes this little family dynamic they fall into when they are around one another. She knows it is far to early to be moving in together at all that especially if she is going to take this movie role. She hasn't got the details so she doesn't even know where she will be shooting and all that. She can't help feeling at ease around the Swans though. They have brought a joy and light to her life that she didn't realise she was missing. This feels light and free. They are happily chatting away and are talking about how today's game might go and what the results will mean for Neal's team. A win or a draw will see them into the playoffs for the first time ever. Neal is excited but playing it cool. They finish lunch and Neal heads off to watch some tv before they go. Emma and Regina fall into a natural rhythm doing the dishes.

"Coffee?" Regina asks.

"Yes please," she smiles over her shoulder as she continues to rinse the dishes and get them ready for the dishwasher. Regina makes the coffee for them and sets another pot brewing so that they can bring some in travel cups when they leave for the game. They take a seat at the table and immediately Emma takes Regina's hand and intertwines their fingers. Regina chuckles at the blonde.

"You really like that?" Regina says glancing at the blonde.

"I do, because I can't believe I have you," Emma says. Regina blushes.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit off this evening? Is it too much having us here?" Emma asks afraid to look in Regina's eyes for the answer.

"No Emma not at all, on the contrary, I have been enjoying it. I was thinking I was enjoying it too much at that I will miss the times you aren't around," Regina says as she finally gets Emma to look at her.

"You sure?" Emma questions.

"Positive," Regina says as she leans over to kiss her beautiful girlfriend.

"Do you guys ever not kiss?" Neal asks with a smirk. Regina blushes at being caught out again. Emma throws an apple at her brother who catches it and winks at his sister. Regina loves this playfulness between the siblings. Emma checks her watch.

"Ready to go dude?" Emma asks her brother. He nods in response and heads towards the door where he has his bag left.

"I will put some coffee into mugs for us," Regina says. Emma gives her a quick peck and moves to go into the hall. She puts on her own jacket and picks one out for Regina. She holds Regina's jacket out for her, and she slots her arms into the sleeves. They head out the door and into Emma's car. Soon they are pulling into the car park at the soccer park. Neal gets out and heads over to his team to get ready. Emma is ready to get out, but Regina's doesn't move.

"Are you ready Regina?" Emma says as she leans back into the car, but Regina isn't listening she is looking in the passenger side mirror.

"Regina, Regina," Emma calls twice more but still nothing.

"Babe, "Emma says a little louder getting back into the car.

"Huh," Regina says finally turning to her girlfriend.

"Are you ready?" Emma says.

"I can't get out," Regina says.

"What? Why?" Emma asks.

"Paparazzi followed us," Regina says.

"So," Emma says peering into the mirror to see where they are.

"So? I don't want this affecting you and Neal. I will just watch from here," Regina says as she keeps an eye on the car.

"Regina look at me," Emma says as the brunette turns to look at her girlfriend.

"This is going to affect me. I need you to know I am in this. If they are going to follow us, they are going to follow us. I am not going to stay holed up in either of our houses because of them. I love you. All of you which means I accept this is going to happen," Emma says determinedly.

"I just don't want them to follow Neal," Emma says, "right now they are going to picture us sitting in the bleachers. If they put photos of Neal in the papers, I will set Kathryn on them." Regina looks at her girlfriend. She so wants to go and watch Neal play.

"Don't let them ruin this," Emma says with a smile. Regina leans over and kisses her deeply.

"I love you," Regina says.

"Good because I love you too. Now move your butt," Emma says as she gets back out of the car. She walks around to Regina's side and takes her hand. She doesn't even look in the direction of the paparazzi. She walks Regina over to the bleachers and gets settled. The paparazzi are out of the car now. There is two of them and they move over to get a better angle for the pictures. Regina pulls her hat down more. Emma wraps her arm around Regina in such a way that she is blocking them. The game is about to start.

"Let's go tigers," Emma shouts and Regina laughs at her.

"Oh, you are one of the loud ones," Regina laughs at her girlfriend.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Emma responds as she plants a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. The game starts at there is no real chances in the game. Then the knights take the lead. Emma is shouting at the ref for a foul that happened before the goal. Regina is trying to calm her down. Eventually she settles back down, and the game continues. Emma is really into this. Regina is just enjoying spending the day with her. The ball breaks in the box and the tigers score a goal after Neal won the ball back for them. Emma is jumping up and down and Regina stands applauding and doing a little bit of cheering. The game goes to half time and the pair walk to the food stand and get more coffee. The paparazzi continue to follow them and take pictures. Emma waves over at them. Regina just laughs at her. Emma takes her hand and brings her back to the bleachers. They sit and the game resumes. It is dull for the most part as the Tigers don't want to give up their result. They stay back defending as much as they can. The ball breaks down and Neal is onto it on a flash. He is quick just like his sister. He is running up the field and rounds the last defender leaving him one on one with the goalkeeper. Emma is roaring for him to go. He looks the keeper in the eyes to the left and turns right and puts the ball in the goal. Emma is ecstatic in the crowd. Regina joins her in her screaming for the young Swan. He gets hugs from his teammates and he looks to the bleachers for his sister. She gives him a thumbs up which he returns with vigour. The game finishes a few minutes later and the tigers have qualified for the playoffs for the first time ever. They are so happy. Neal comes running over to Emma after hugging his team mates. She gives him a big hug.

"Dude that was awesome," Emma says as she lets him down. Regina takes her turn and gives him a huge hug.

"That was wonderful Neal, congratulations," Regina says.

"Thanks guys," he says blushing "Coach is taking us for pizza and then Felix asked if I can go for a sleepover after."

"Let me talk to Felix's mother make sure it's really ok," Emma says. She wanders off to find her leaving Regina with Neal.

"Thanks for coming," Neal says. Regina looks at him scrunching her eyebrows.

"Why wouldn't I come?" Regina asks.

"Just because of Emma," Neal responds.

"Neal, listen I am dating Emma yes, but you are not a chore that I have to do to spend time with her. I love your sister very much, but I know you are part of her. I have loved getting to know you and I enjoy spending time with both of you. I even like helping you with your homework," Regina responds brushing his unruly curls out of his face. Emma trots back over.

"Hey ya Felix's mom says that is cool. She said she can take you for the pizza too if you want or you can come with me and then go home with them," Emma says.

"Would it be ok if I just went with them now?" Neal says while looking at his feet and digging his toes into the dirt. Emma smiles at this action one she does herself.

"Neal it's ok, I know you don't want to hang out with us all the time. I am not insulted. It's good for you to go and spend time with your friends," Emma says. He looks up and jumps on her to give her a hug.

"I will collect you tomorrow. Felix's mom said that they are going to the movies so here is so money to go too and I will collect you in the evening," Emma says to her little brother. He nods along emphatically.

"Bye Emma, bye Regina," he says over his shoulder as he runs towards his friends.

"Well Miss Swan, your evening just freed up. Maybe I could take advantage of your free time in some way," Regina smirks as she puts her arms around the blonde.

"Mm, anything in particular you had in mind?" Emma asks seductively.

"Yes…. I have a shelf that needs putting up in the spare room," Regina jokes as she lets go of Emma and starts heading towards the car. Emma turns on the spot and chases after her picking her up as she grabs a hold of her.

"Mean Mills. Really, really mean," Emma says as she holds a giggling Regina in her arms. They return to Emma's car hand in hand and Emma opens the door for her. She spots the paparazzi still hanging around and she gives them another wave as she hops in the driver's door and takes off.

"You want to get some takeout to bring home?" Emma asks.

"No. I want to eat you out when we get home," Regina says as she rubs her hand on Emma's thigh. Emma audibly gulps and immediately clamps her legs shut at the immediate throbbing that has occurred there.

"Jesus Mills are you trying to get us killed," Emma says with a laugh. Regina can turn her on so easily. Regina smirked at Emma. They got home alive despite Regina's hand circling on Emma's thigh. Regina opens the door of the house and is immediately swept inside by Emma. Emma kicks the door closed with her foot and pins Regina to the wall in the front hall.

"Someone is eager," Regina laughs as Emma kisses her passionately.

"Well someone turned me on 20 minutes ago and has been teasing me ever since," Emma gasps as she begins to take Regina's jacket off.

"Well dear the tool box is in the hall closet over there and the drill and the screws are in there too for the shelf," Regina laughs.

"Oh, I will be screwing but it won't be anything in that closet," Emma says as she seals her lips on top of Regina's. The kiss is slow at first. Emma has her hands-on Regina's waist. Regina hands are tangled in Emma's hair. Emma presses Regina further into the wall. Her hands wander down to Regina's ass and she grips hard. Regina gasps and moans and Emma takes this opportunity to slide her tongue into Regina's mouth to deepen the kiss. Emma's hands move to the top of Regina's pants and she dips her fingers into the back of Regina's pants causing another moan from her girlfriend's mouth. The kiss breaks as they both need air. Regina's eyes are blown wide and she pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth in a look that Emma thinks is so sexy.

"Bedroom, now," Regina demands. Emma picks up her girlfriend and Regina wraps her legs around her sexy girlfriend. Emma easily carries Regina to the bedroom and kicks the door closed behind her.

* * *

Author's note - Sorry for the delay. Trying to get settled after the move and also left my laptop in my sister's for a few days. Hopefully normal scheduling will resume now. Enjoy


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer in chapter 1

**Chapter 22**

**A month later **

"In entertainment news Regina Mills will start shooting the new Kathryn Bigelow movie next week about Ellen Ochoa the first Latina astronaut. The film will be shooting in New Mexico," the tv reporter said.

Emma huffs and shuts off her tv. It is the week she has been dreading but at the same time being excited for Regina to take this role. She is so excited about the role, so Emma has been really supporting her, but she knows in her heart that she is going to miss being around Regina very much. They had spent 80% of their time together in the last month. They had gone out on dates, gone to a few parties that were good for Regina's career. They had spent nights at Emma's house and nights at Regina's house. Emma had even found herself writing a lot more her book was really beginning to take shape. She had spoken to her editor Belle about it. Belle had read the parts that Emma had sent her and was very happy with what Emma was doing and really felt that Emma was onto something amazing with her book. She had decided last week not to return to her job in the lawyer's firm. Marian didn't wish her to leave but she was happy for Emma to follow her true dreams of being a writer. Marian gave her a great severance package that was allowing her to take some time to write but still have enough for Neal.

"Hey babe," Regina calls out as she enters her kitchen where Emma was cooking their dinner. Neal was again in Regina's office where she had placed and extra desk for both him and Emma to work when they were there. Emma looks up at her stunning girlfriend and gives her a smile. Regina had been at work doing read throughs and costume fittings before they all headed off to New Mexico to film.

"Hey gorgeous," Emma responds as Regina heads straight to her for a kiss. She wraps her arms around the neck of the slightly taller blond as she presses herself into her girlfriend who she had missed all day. Regina was also dreading being away from Emma, but it was an offer she could not refuse to take. She couldn't let the fact that this thing between her and Emma had taken off be a deciding factor in her decision right now. Emma moans bringing them back into the moment in the kitchen.

"What are you cooking?" Regina asks as she investigates the pan.

"Nothing fancy just a curry," Emma responds as she turns back to face the cooker. Regina doesn't let go of her but instead slides her hands down around Emma's waist.

"I'm going to miss this," Emma says out loud as a single tear slides down her cheek. Regina squeezes her girlfriend and fights the tears in her own eyes. She presses a kiss to the back of Emma's shoulder.

"It's not forever baby. I promise I will come home as much as I can and if there is a chance that I can get the two of you down there I absolutely will," Regina promises. Neal who had been about to walk into the kitchen spotted the two having a moment, so he backed away and went back to the office to wait until he was called for dinner. He knows Emma is devastated that Regina is going but he also knows Emma wants Regina to go and do this amazing film. He is already thinking of ways he can help and cheer up his sister as much as he can while Regina is gone.

"I know, sorry you shouldn't be dealing with me having a meltdown. You need to be focusing on your job and what you need to do," Emma says as she shakes her head and tries to regain her composure.

"Hey," Regina says as she spins the blonde around to face her.

"We are in this together. I need to know how you are feeling. I know I will miss you and Neal terribly. I have gotten so used to be around you guys so much that I am going to be very lonely without you. You are allowed to feel this way my love. I would prefer you tell me these things then bottle them up. It is not good for you," Regina says determinedly as she holds onto Emma's hands and intertwines their fingers like she knows the blonde loves. Emma is nodding along with everything she says.

"Please don't disappear on me when I go down there, I couldn't stand it," Regina says as the tears finally fall down her cheeks.

"I won't Regina I promise," Emma says as it is now her turn to try and comfort her girlfriend. Emma pulled Regina into her arms hugging her tightly.

"I love you too much to walk away," Emma whispers in her ear. Emma places a kiss just behind Regina's ear.

"Ok, enough of the sadness, let's enjoy dinner and the movie after," Emma says. Regina gives her a watery smile but nods.

"I brought home some snacks for the movies," Regina says nodding towards a bag left on the counter since she came home.

"Will you get Neal?" Emma asks Regina as she sets about plating up their meals. Regina heads off in the direction of her office to get Neal. She finds him spinning idly in the desk chair she had bought for him.

"Working hard I see," Regina says with a grin. Neal startles when she speaks.

"Sorry I had finished but I didn't want to interrupt you and Emma," Neal said blushing "you know she is happy for you, but she is going to miss you."

"So, will I," Neal admits with a deeper blush. Regina's breath catches in her throat at his admission. Her eyes water but she schools herself so as not to embarrass the young boy.

"I will miss you too," she honestly says as she reaches out to him. He comes forward and wraps his arms around Regina's waist. She presses a kiss to the top of his head as she again tries to supress a few tears. Meanwhile Emma had come down to see what was taking them so long and now had tears of her own in her eyes witnessing this moment between her brother and her girlfriend. She backed away to leave the pair to their moment and headed to the kitchen to the dinner table. She sat and waited for the pair. They entered a few moments later laughing with one another, the moment they had just shared a very important step for both of them was not lost on either of them. Emma smiles at them as they enter the room pretending to be none the wiser as to what had happened. They had an enjoyable meal laughing and joking about things. They all settled down a while later to watch a movie together. The only one paying an attention to it was Neal. The two ladies' minds were both in other places. Regina's was happily thinking about her moment with Neal earlier. Another leap forward for them. She had always wanted children and while it was no way near the way she thought she would raise one she was enjoying having the young boy in her life. Emma was thinking about Regina going away. How she was going to miss her so much. She knew it was for the good of Regina's career but those thoughts from when she was younger and never got adopted were always throwing doubt into her mind. Doubts that she wasn't good enough. That no one would ever want her. That she was no good and certainly no good for Regina. It was a constant struggle in her mind to keep these thoughts at bay. No matter how hard she fought them. No matter how many times Regina told her she picked her and that she would miss her too it didn't matter. In Emma's head right now, Regina was going to meet someone better for her. Someone that was on the same pay scale as Regina. Someone who was dazzling and brilliant like she deserved. Someone who wasn't Emma. As the thoughts were getting worse in Emma's head she abruptly got up and left the room. Regina asked her where she was going but got no answer. Regina got up to follow her girlfriend. She found her in Regina's room gathering the few items that were hers around the place. Regina walked in finding Emma in a frantic state putting her things into the bag she had brought a few weeks before with a few things she could leave in Regina's.

"Emma," Regina softly said, "can you talk me through what is going on right now?"

"I am just gathering my stuff. You don't need it her cluttering up your room," Emma stumbles through and doesn't look at her girlfriend.

"Emma, your few things are hardly cluttering my room," Regina said calmly.

"I just…. I just was taking my things because you are going to go off and meet someone spectacular that you deserve and I am just saving myself from having to come back here and get all this crap when you do," Emma says as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Regina closes the door of her room so that Neal won't hear his sister having a little break down. She walks towards Emma who has no slumped herself down the wall on the other side of the room.

"Emma, you're right about meeting someone spectacular, but I already did that, she is sitting right here with me," Regina calmly says. A few weeks ago, unknown to Emma, Ingrid had given Regina a heads up about how Emma reacts when someone is leaving her. She explained a bit about Emma's foster care history, not in too much detail as she knew Emma had told parts as well. She told Regina that Emma easily feels abandoned and when she feels it, she will distance herself to try and stop it, so Regina was a little prepared for what was happening right now. Emma looked at Regina like she had grown a second head.

"Ya right, I am a blubbering mess. You are going to meet some great Hollywood type that can spoil you and treat you the way you deserve," Emma says as the tears continue down her cheeks.

"I don't want a Hollywood type. I had that with Mal and look where it got me. You mean more to me now than the 5 years I had with Mal. Emma just spending time with you is all I need to brighten my day. You have no idea the affect you have on me. From the very first time we met you have shown me nothing but kindness and respect. You did more for me in that first day than Mal did in my entire relationship with her. You have a pure heart that just wants me to grow and excel, you are raising your brother out there into a fine gentleman and providing for him in a job you hated. You sacrificed yourself and your dreams for him. Emma you are incredible. The more I hear about you the deeper in love I fall. If you think I will walk away from you than you are greatly mistaken. I know this maybe early to say in our relationship but to show you how I think about you Emma, I see my future with you by my side every step of the way," Regina speaks from the heart hoping to finally break through to Emma.

"I know you struggle with thinking how good of a person you are Emma, but I will gladly stay by your side for the rest of my life telling you everyday how amazing you are and how amazing you make me feel just by being in your presence," Regina finishes as she squeezes Emma's hand. Emma is looking at their interlocked fingers. She loves the way their hands look together.

"You missed your calling," Emma says with the hint of a smirk, "You should've gone into motivational speaking." Emma looks it the incredible eyes of her girlfriend. In those caramel pools she sees love, pure and simple love. She knows Regina won't throw her away it is just her thoughts get carried away with her. Regina loves her, she knows this, and she feels it. Emma knows she needs to learn to let Regina in more and stop distancing herself when she feels things closing in on her. Regina leans in and kisses Emma with everything she has. Of all their kisses this one means the most right now. This one promises I will return to you, I will come back, I will fight harder for you, I will open my heart to you, I want to be with you forever….


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer in the first chapter**

**Chapter 23**

Regina had been on location for two weeks and so far, they had been coping well. They missed each other terribly but they had been texting one another and video chatting in the evenings when Regina was off work. Emma had managed to finish off a solid first draft of her book and had given it to Belle to read over it and let her know what changes she thought. Regina had left Emma with keys to her house so that she always had a place to write. Emma found this was the place she got most of her writing done. She seemed to feel closer to Regina there so she would travel there to write after Neal was gone to school. When she stayed at her own home to write she always ended up doing housework and getting distracted. Regina's house was a much more productive option. She had also managed to run into Cora a few times and they had really hit it off. Cora was thrilled Regina had met someone like Emma. Emma was on her way back from meeting Belle when she got a text from Ruby.

_Ruby – those vultures they just can't leave people alone_

_Emma - ? what?_

_Ruby – The tabloids… I take it you haven't seen todays edition of THE GOSS_

_Emma – Ah no, it is not high on my daily reading scale. _

_Ruby – Well maybe you should look today_

Emma ducked into the nearest shop and headed towards the magazines. She spotted what Ruby was on about immediately. There was her face plastered on the magazine with the headline "REGINA MILLS GIRLFRIEND CHEATING ON HER?"

"What the fuck," Emma mutters to herself. She plucks it up and opens the page and there is a picture of her and Belle having coffee and then one of them hugging. There was also one that made it look like they were hiding behind a pillar in a parking garage but that is just where they were parked and if the photographer had bothered to come around the other side you would have seen them perfectly and not hiding at all. Emma was fuming and now petrified Regina would see it before she could tell her it wasn't true. She fired off a quick text to her girlfriend.

_Emma – Hey babe, hope today is going well. Can you give me a quick call when you get this? No one is hurt or sick _

Emma stuck the last part in in case Regina was worrying someone was hurt.

_Emma – God Rubes how do you cope with all this crap! Stories that aren't even true. _

_Ruby – Don't worry about it. If you are going to be staying with Mills you are going to have to get used to it. The people who mean the most to you know the truth and that is the main thing. _

_Emma – Thanks Rubes. _

Emma continued her errands she had to run. She was going to have a few free days as Belle read over her first draft of the book. She completed all the tasks she had set herself for the days. She kept on eye on her phone for Regina to call but so far there had been nothing. She was trying hard to not worry always battling to tell herself Regina is just working. You know she can't always get to her phone when she is shooting. Emma keeps going with her day. A short while later her phone is ringing, and it is Cora. Her heart leaps into her mouth thinking that something has happened Regina on set.

"Cora, is everything ok? Is Regina ok? Emma gasps into the phone.

"Yes Emma, Regina is ok. She is on set all day today. I was just ringing you about something that appeared in the press today dear," Cora said. She had decided to ring Emma when one of the people in her office who must keep an eye on the news for items with Regina in it had brought it to her attention along with some harsh fan criticism about Emma.

"Ya I saw it Cora, I was trying to get in contact with Regina to make sure she knows it is not true," Emma gushes out.

"Oh, don't worry dear she never would believe anything written in that excuse for a magazine," Cora says "I wanted to meet you to talk about things. Are you available?"

"Yes, sure thing. I am ok though. You don't need to coach me through this," Emma responds.

"I know that dear I just wanted to chat to you anyways about it. It is the first time something like this has come up and I just want to chat to you about how you may deal with people if you are approached," Cora says trying not to alarm Emma.

"Ok, how about at Regina's in about an hour," Emma enquires.

"Perfect dear, see you then," Cora says hanging up the phone. Emma pulls the phone away from her ear and she sees a text from Regina.

_Regina – sorry babe things running a bit behind here today, will probably be later this evening before I get to call. Hope everything is ok. Love you x. _

_Emma – that is ok Babe, I can wait until then. Hope things get better for you guys there. Love you too xx_

Emma finishes what she must do and heads to Regina's house to meet Cora. Cora is already there when she arrives. She calls out as she enters the house so as not to startle the older woman.

"In the kitchen dear," Cora replies. Emma steps into the kitchen where Cora has a coffee waiting for her.

"Hey Cora," Emma says with a smile to the older woman that she has grown quite fond of.

"Hello Emma," Cora says with an equally beaming smile back to the young blonde. Emma takes a seat at the table with Cora.

"I just wanted to get together with you. As you know about the story already what I wanted to talk to you about is the fan reaction. There is a lot of stuff going around online about you. Regina's fans are being nasty about things. I just wanted to warn you in case you encounter something," Cora calmly says, understanding that this is the first time Emma has experienced anything like this. Emma runs her hands through her hair.

"Cora you have to know it is not true, Belle is my editor," Emma says as her anxiety of the situation takes over.

"Oh, Emma honey, I know that you are not cheating on Regina. The thought never crossed my mind dear," Cora says as she pats Emma's hand that is now resting back on the table.

"And Regina? Does she know yet?" Emma asks as a lump form in her throat. The thought that Regina maybe somewhere in the world thinking Emma cheated on her is killing her.

"I haven't spoken to her, but I can assure she won't believe it either," Cora says again patting Emma's hand. Emma huffs in frustration.

"If I could just talk to her I know I would calm down," Emma responds on the verge of tears. She needs to get herself together. She must collect Neal soon and he has the second game in the playoffs tomorrow, so she wants to make sure she is all sparkles and light for him. Emma is really trying to get herself together for this. She spends some time talking to Cora who manages to calm her a bit but really the only person she is going to calm down for is Regina. She leaves a while later to get Neal hoping Regina's phone call comes sooner rather than later. The evening passes at an excruciating slow place according to Emma. She helped Neal with his homework, cooked dinner and then watched her phone while Neal watched some tv before bed. Emma was getting worried as the later it went the more anxious, she was getting that Regina had now seen the story and believed it.

_EMMA – Regina I know you are probably still busy on set but give me a call whenever I will stay awake for the call please. _

No answer. Another couple of hours passed. It was now nearly 1 am and Regina still had not contacted Emma. She had done the dishes and two loads of laundry to try and distract herself. She was now sitting on the couch trying to read a book. She must have fell asleep as the next thing she remembers is a knock on the door. She groggily picks herself from the couch not understanding who would be knocking at her door so late at night. She looks through the peep hole and gasps. She yanks the door open full sure she is seeing things, but there she is. Her girlfriend is standing on the doorstep. Regina is exhausted but Emma think she looks incredible.

"Regina," Emma gasps her lips trembling and her eyes begin to fill with tears. There was so much emotion inside her right now. Seeing Regina (she hopes it is really her because if this is a vision, she is checking herself into the hospital) is just brining it all to the surface.

"Oh babe," Regina says as she steps into the house and embraces her girlfriend. Emma's tears now start to fall.

"Are you real?" Emma blurts out. Regina laughs and pulls back from the hug.

"Yes, this was supposed to be a good surprise," Regina says wiping the tears away from Emma's eyes.

"I hope you don't think it is true?" Emma says her lips still trembling.

"What is true?" Regina says completely oblivious to what her girlfriend is talking about.

"That story about Belle and me?" Emma says. Regina looks at her confused.

"I came home to go to Neal's game in the morning. I was going to go to my house and go to the game in the morning to surprise you but when I got your text when I turned my phone on I knew I wanted to come here to you instead," Regina says still confused as to what exactly is going on.

"Regina that is so sweet, Neal will be so happy that you are here," Emma responds her heart feeling so full that this woman would go to these lengths for her bother.

"Care to explain what you are talking about?" Regina enquires with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"The story in the press saying I was cheating on you with Belle," Emma says not sure should she panic now that Regina knows.

"Oh honey, is that what is bothering you? I wouldn't believe that even if I had seen it. Emma, I trust you," Regina says rubbing her girlfriend's cheek and pulling her in for a kiss. A kiss Emma really needs at this point. Emma's whole body relaxes as Regina's lips touch hers. She moans as Regina's tongue asks for permission to deepen the kiss. Permission that is immediately granted. They pull apart and both women are breathless. Going from seeing it each other practically everyday for nearly three months to not seeing each other for two weeks had taken its toll on both. Emma interlinks their fingers and Regina chuckles. But anything Emma needs right now to calm her is fine with Regina. She is still unsure as to what has gone on. Emma pulls Regina in for a hug. As soon as her head reaches Regina's shoulder, she realises how tired she is. Her body is wracked with exhaustion from all the worrying she had been doing.

"Come on," Regina says as she runs her fingers through Emma's hair "let's go to bed. We can sort all of this out in the morning." Regina guides Emma to her room. She leads Emma to the bed and puts the blonde sitting on the edge. She pulls off her top and puts on her pyjama top. She then unbuckles Emma's bra and tells her to take it off. Emma is on auto pilot and does what she was told. Regina than pulls off the yoga pants Emma had on. Emma raises an eyebrow at Regina causing the brunette to chuckle.

"You are insatiable," Regina says as she steps between Emma's bare legs and gives her a kiss.

"Only for you babe," Emma responds.

"I know," Regina says holding eye contact with Emma to make sure the blonde saw how sincere she was being right now. Regina hands Emma pyjama bottoms. She pulls the blonde up and sends her to the bathroom. While Emma is in there Regina quickly borrows some pyjamas from Emma and slips into them. Emma has returned and is loving seeing Regina in her Boston Red Sox pyjamas. Regina pulls back the blanket and tucks Emma into bed. She lovingly kisses her girlfriend as she now heads to the bathroom. She expects the blonde to be asleep by the time she gets back.

"I love you," she says as she makes her move towards the bathroom. She is back in about 10 minutes and finds green eyes waiting for her return as she enters Emma's bedroom. She smiles at the blonde who is barely staying awake at this stage.

"You could've gone to sleep," Regina says as she climbs into the bed beside Emma. Emma shakes her head and immediately moves towards Regina as soon as she is in. Regina wraps her arms protectively around Emma and Emma rests her head on to Regina's chest. Emma sighs contentedly as her eyes grow even heavier than they had been. Finally sleep takes the blonde. Regina wonders what the hell had been going on around here. Soon though she is following her girlfriend into dreamland. Both women never separated from the other through the night. They had changed positions but were never not in contact with one another.

* * *

Author's note - I know Emma is really struggling at the minute but I promise she won't stay like this. Hope you enjoy


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Chapter 24**

Emma wakes first the following morning. Feeling Regina's arms around her she wiggles back into her embrace glad that the night before had not been a dream and Regina was there. Regina chuckles as Emma wiggles her bottom back into Regina's crotch.

"Good morning Emma," Regina whispers. Emma immediately turns in Regina's arms to face her girlfriend. Emma's smile is beaming.

"You really are here," Emma says. Regina laughs at her.

"I really am. Care to explain what has been going on lately?" Regina asks rubbing a hand on Emma's cheek.

"Ah that stupid article in that magazine. They had pictures of Belle and I saying that we were having an affair. I thought you had seen it and didn't want to talk to me. Then I had a chat with Cora, and she said your fans were saying things about me online," Emma says with a huff. Being honest she feels stupid now, but hind sight is twenty - twenty vision. Regina lifts Emma's chin up so that she is looking into her beautiful green eyes.

"I love you Emma, I trust you. It's ok to have been worried as this is the first time that you are dealing with something like this. You are not used to these guys printing anything they can think of. I didn't see any article. Even if I had I would've believed you my love," Regina says.

"I know I am sorry for panicking," Emma says she goes to continue but Regina captures Emma's mouth with her own.

"No sorry, it's ok," Regina whispers. She deepens the kiss and pulls Emma closer to her. She missed Emma so much. She has been enjoying her work and the film is great and everything is challenging her in the right way but right now she is so happy to be back with the woman she loves.

"I missed you so much," Regina admits.

"Me too," Emma responds rolling her hips towards her girlfriend. Regina smirks as Emma seeks her pleasure out.

"Eager are we Swan?" Regina teases.

"You have no idea," Emma responds her pupils blown wide with desire. Regina chuckles. Emma presses herself to Regina again and reclaims the brunette's lips. Emma's hand wanders under the back of Regina's back. They travel down her back and then she places her fingers just under the waistband of Regina's borrowed pyjama's. Regina moans as the blonde's hands trace her body.

"Emma," Regina gasps. Emma's hands move further into Regina's pyjamas taking two handfuls of her ass. She pulls Regina to her as she does this as she slips one of her legs between Regina's. She feels the heat of Regina's core on her thigh and it drives her wild. She feels wet pool in her own underwear. Regina uses the fact that Emma's leg is on her core and she starts to move her hips on Emma's leg. Regina is gasping more and more.

"Emma," she whispers again. Regina's face is now flushed.

"I need more," Emma says as she begins to pull at Regina's top to get it off.

"I want more of your skin," Emma says as she finally gets the top over Regina's head. Emma's eyes fall to Regina's voluptuous breasts. She sucks on Regina's left nipple. Regina arches her back pushing her breast further into her lover's mouth. She puts her hands in Emma's golden locks pressing her girlfriend more into her breasts. She has missed this beauty so much.

"Emma, please," Regina begs. Emma can't take it when Regina begs. It nearly makes her cum herself when she hears it. Emma puts her hand down into the front of Regina's pyjamas. She finds Regina's wet pussy and glides her finger into it. Regina starts to move her hips in time with Emma's finger. Emma adds another finger causing Regina to gasp. Regina finally gathers herself a bit and finds Emma's bottoms and slides her hand to play with Emma's clit. Emma moans as her girlfriend's finger's finally brush against her bundle of nerves. They both keep rolling their hips toward one another. Soon they are both close to their orgasms. They are both so close to their release. Regina slides a finger into Emma and after a few thrusts her girlfriend is coming undone. The sight of Emma head now thrown back and eyes closed riding out her orgasm causes Regina to cum herself. They gently bring the other through their release. When their eyes open and meet they both have lazy smiles on their faces. Emma captures Regina's lips again.

"Shower?" Emma questions.

"Yes please," Regina says.

"If we go together, we will conserve water," Emma says with a cheeky smile. Regina laughs at her girlfriend as she follows her into the bathroom. Emma moves to turn on the shower while Regina finishes taking off the clothes she had left on. When Emma turns her eyes wander all over her now naked girlfriend. Regina turns to get into the shower and is met with her girlfriend standing there gawking at her. Regina seductively smiles.

"You are insatiable my love," Regina says as her fingers wander to the hem of Emma's top and take it off. She then removes Emma's bottoms pushes her back towards the shower. When inside she closes the door behind her and continues to stalk towards Emma. Emma gasps as he back meets the cold wall behind them. She is mesmerized by Regina stalking her. Regina moves up pressing Emma further into the wall. She commands Emma's lips in a searing kiss. Her hands wandering to Emma's ass for a squeeze. Her kisses wander down to Emma's neck where she sucks and nips on Regina's pulse point. Emma gasps as Regina continues to move down her body. Regina moves away causing Emma's eyes to crack open. She looks down to see the awesome sight of Regina's on her knees before her licking her lips at the sight of Emma's delicious core. Regina moves forward and presses light kisses all over Emma's core. She uses the tip of her tongue to play with Emma's clit. Emma gasps and arches her back off the wall putting her wet centre closer to Regina's mouth. Regina is very turned on by the site above her. Her wonderful girlfriend in the throes of ecstasy, one hand in her hair, eyes closed, bottom lip pulled between her teeth and her body writhing and rippling in waves all because of what Regina was doing to her. Regina slowly places a finger into Emma. She tantalizingly curls her finger toward her hitting Emma's spot perfectly. Emma's breathing continues to pick up pace and her chest has now flushed.

"Oh Regina, that feels so good, don't stop," Emma moans out.

Regina moans against Emma's core causing a ripple of pleasure through Emma. Regina picks this moment to put a second finger into Emma's hot core. The intensity is building inside Emma. She places her forearm across her mouth to prevent her from screaming out as she chases her orgasm on the incredible mouth of the sexiest girlfriend in the world. A few more thrusts from Regina's fingers and a well-timed suck to Emma's clit has the blonde seeing stars behind her closed eyes as she crashes over the edge of her release. Regina moves up placing light kisses along Emma's toned body. Regina wraps her arms around the blonde bringing their wet bodies together. Regina moans as she kisses Emma allowing the blonde to taste herself on Regina's lips.

"incredible," Emma says eyes still closed with a satisfied smile on her face. Regina smiles at her girlfriend. She is enjoying the look of pleasure on her girlfriends face so much she didn't notice the blonde's hand travel down between their bodies. She moaned as Emma's nimble fingers contact her wet pussy.

"Mm," Regina moans into the kiss. Emma keeps teasing her fingers around Regina's entrance without putting a finger into her. Regina's hips are moving seeking the penetration from her girlfriend, but at the same time the teasing and build up is driving the brunette wild.

"So good baby," Regina says as Emma lowers her head from the kiss and takes a nipple into her mouth. Regina is rolling her body into Emma who is still against the wall of the shower. Emma nips at her nipple and then switches to the neglected one. Her fingers are still wandering around Regina's throbbing entrance. Regina picks Emma's head up from her breasts.

"Please baby," she moans "inside." She takes Emma's lips with her own in a passionate kiss as Emma's fingers finally enter her enthralling girlfriend. A loud moan of approval from Regina as soon as she feels Emma's fingers go to work inside her. She is panting into their kiss now. Emma spreads her fingers inside Regina causing the brunettes head to tilt back in passion and Emma immediately latches on to Regina's neck and sucks at her pulse point. She is careful no to leave a mark that is visible there as Regina she is conscious that Regina has a movie to shoot. She licks a line up Regina's neck to her ear where she pulls the lobe into her mouth sucking on it. Regina is close to cumming Emma can feel her walls tightening around her fingers. Emma takes this moment to really look at her amazing girlfriend enjoying everything that Emma was doing to her. She finds more beauty every time she looks at Regina. Finally, Emma decides to give Regina her release as she skilfully presses her thumb to Regina's clit pushing the brunette into ecstasy. She cums all over Emma's fingers a feeling that has Emma slightly cumming again herself at the feeling of Regina's essence flowing down her hand.

"MM mm, amazing," Regina says as she takes Emma's hand that had been inside her and bring it to her lips to taste. Emma moans at the sight as she removes her hand and kisses Regina again. Their tastes mingling together on their tongues.

"We better get a move on," Regina says as the kiss breaks. Emma whimpers at the thoughts of leaving this shower and her girlfriend right now.

"Your brother will be up soon and needs a good breakfast before his game," Regina says with a laugh.

"I think it is time he started driving," Emma says with a smirk. Regina laughs at her insatiable girlfriend.

"Well how about some motivation," Regina says pressing her body into Emma's. Emma's eyes go wide again at the feeling of Regina pressing into her.

"I managed to get two days off, so because I got her last night that gives us two full days together. I don't leave until Monday morning, so if you are very, very good, I promise I will fuck you as many times as you can take it in 48 hours," Regina says seductively into Emma's ear. Emma moans right from the tips of her toes. Her mind racing with all that they can get up to in 48 hours. Maybe she should send Neal to Ingrid's she thinks. A thought she never really had before unless she was desperate. She knows Ingrid won't mind at all, but she still feels bad. On the other hand, having Regina naked for near enough 48 hours is very tempting. As Emma is musing away to herself Regina has started to wash Emma's hair. She turns around and Emma returns the favour. Soon they are both washed and exiting the shower. Emma is just so thrilled to have Regina here. It is going to be hard to say goodbye to her again, but she is promising herself she will be better this time than she was the last.

"You get Neal, I will start on breakfast," Regina says as she plants a quick kiss to her girlfriend's lips. How easily they slip into this domestic co-parenting thing so easily and so naturally. It is not lost on either woman. They both know that this feels right. That this is who they want to be with the where right now doesn't matter. Emma smiles fondly after the brunette and heads to her brother's room to wake him up.

"Neal, buddy, time to get up," Emma says as she gently rouses her brother. He wakes groggily. Much like her he is not a morning person. He groans and rolls over. Emma smiles and moves over to the window opening the blinds. He moans again and buries his face into the pillow.

"Alright, but if you stay there you are going to miss out on Regina's pancakes before your game," Emma smirks as she moves towards the door of the room.

"Regina is here," Neal shouts as he jumps from the bed, "I mean pancakes." He blushes.

"It's ok buddy I missed her too," Emma smiles and ruffles his hair as she heads to the kitchen to help Regina. Neal dresses quickly all for pancakes he keeps telling himself not that he missed Regina. He runs to the kitchen and bursts in nearly knocking Emma who was walking back from the table she had been setting.

"Easy there, guy," she says to him.

"Sorry I really wanted pancakes," Neal says, "Regina how… how come you are back he stutters." Regina smiles at the young boy who she has discovered since she has been gone that she missed him terribly.

"Well I couldn't miss the big game, now could I? My favourite player is playing," Regina replies playfully.

"Who is your favourite?" Neal says with a furrowed brow trying to think who Regina could be talking about.

"Am, you Neal," Regina says with a laugh as she brings the pancakes to the table.

"You came back for me?" Neal says in amazement.

"Of course, Neal, I wouldn't miss it for the world," she says stooping down, so she is eye level with him and gives him a hug. Emma's heart melts at the moment between her brother and the love of her life. She also notices her brother's eyes tear up. Much like his sister he is not used to someone being there like this. Of course, Emma has and Ingrid but after that there is really no one he can count on like this.

"Bathroom," he says as he runs so as not to allow Regina to see his tears.

"Is he ok?" Regina says standing looking confused after his sudden departure.

"He missed you. You seem to have some effect on us Swans'," Emma says with a blush. Regina smiles at Emma and takes her place at the table. Neal re-joins them and both women notice that he has been crying a bit. They both continue like nothing is going on and have a wonderful breakfast before the game.

Neal is nervous before this one. Emma can tell. This is the most nervous he has been before any of his games. He is very quiet on the ride over to the game. Regina and Emma just chat away, but Emma keeps on eye on him in the rear-view mirror. They get there and before he goes to meet his team mates.

"Neal, wait. Just go out and play like I know you can," Emma says but it doesn't have the desired affect on him. He actually looks worse.

"Neal, can I say something," Regina asks. He nods looking to her.

"It is normal to get nervous. It means you care. So, when I get nervous, I just think I am acting in front of all the people that care about me because I know no matter what happens out there, they will love me and be happy for me," Regina says.

"I…. I …. I love you Regina, thanks," Neal says. Both Emma and Regina gasps at the little boy's admission. Emma doesn't even think she has ever heard him tell Ingrid that.

"I love you too Neal," Regina says cupping the young boys' cheeks and gives him a kiss on his cheek. He hugs her and turns to go.

"Neal," Regina calls "Kick some ass." She winks and gets a beaming smile from him as he runs off to his team mates like a different child. Emma is staring at her girlfriend in amazement. Regina watches the young boy and then turns to her girlfriend when she realises, she is being stared at.

"What?" she questions. As she looks at herself to see if something is out of place.

"I love you," Emma says as she pulls Regina in for a kiss.

"I love you too," Regina replies her heart filling fuller than she ever believed it could. They head to take their seats in the bleachers.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 25**

The weeks had flown by after Regina's visit. She couldn't make it back for Neal's next game after the had won the last one. Now they were in the championship game the next morning and she was rushing to make a flight to make sure she would be there. She was happy to be finished to get home to her girlfriend. She was also incredible proud of the work they had all done on the film. Currently she was avoiding texts from her cast mates about coming to the wrap party but right now getting to Emma and Neal was her priority. It had been a month since she has seen them in person. She had just managed to get on a flight tonight so that she would be there in the tonight.

Emma was busy trying to get all of Neal's stuff ready for the morning. It was a pity Regina was missing it. She would have been back only for the reshoot. She had spoken to Regina the evening before and Regina told her some of the shots had been bad for sound so they had to redo them this morning meaning she wouldn't make the game. She was however hoping to be off shooting at the time of the game so that Emma could face time her and she could see that way. Little did Emma know it was all part of Regina's secret plan. Tomorrow was also their 6-month anniversary. How it had all flown by. She couldn't wait to see the two people who have squirmed their way into her heart and she couldn't be happier about it. She settles herself in for the flight getting ready to sleep unsure at the minute if she will go home to her own house or go to Emma's when she lands. She is turning her phone to airplane mode when her mind is made up for her as she spots the screen saver picture of her and Emma that they took when they went on a date the last time, she saw Emma. She is going to Emma's house as soon as this plane lands.

Emma settled Neal a while ago. He was disappointed Regina wouldn't be there, but he understood. He had spoken to her himself earlier on the phone when she rang Emma. She had told him to again kick ass! Emma now set with a glass of wine and a book. She had spent the day running errands and was quite tired. Belle had given her some of her chapters back to work on so she had been busy in the past couple of weeks as well. She was really happy with how the book was working out and was really happy to have Belle pushing her further with her writing. She knew the book was getting better and better the more she worked on it. She was happily reading when she heard a noise from outside. She thought it was probably the neighbour's dog at the trashcans again, so she continued reading. Then she thinks she hears music. She stands up and heads to the door. She peers through the peep hole and gasps at what she sees. She swings the door open and there standing in her front garden with her favourite song playing on her phone was Regina. Regina had also placed flowers around her standing there she looked amazing. Tears welled in Emma's eyes for two reasons. One she was so happy to see Regina and two no one had ever done something so romantic as this for her. She ran to her girlfriend who caught her and kissed her passionately.

"Babe, I thought you couldn't make it?" Emma asks when they pull apart.

"Surprise," Regina says "I was going to go to mine and see you at the game in the morning as the surprise, but I couldn't wait to see you. I missed you so much." Regina was now crying. She hadn't realised how much she missed Emma until she had the delectable blonde in her arms again. She pulls Emma in for another hug.

"Come on," Emma says picking up as many of the flowers as she could, Regina gathered the rest. Regina followed Emma into the house and into the kitchen. When Regina gets there Emma is smiling and placing the flowers into a vase. She takes the remaining flowers from Regina and places them with the rest. She turns to Regina and cups her cheek and gives her a delicate kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for those, they are beautiful," Emma says looking lovingly into Regina's eyes.

"You're most welcome. If I had known flowers would get such a reaction, I would've got them sooner," Regina jokes.

"No one has ever done anything like that for me," Emma says as she blushes and looks at her feet.

"Well get used to it. I am planning on spending a long-time doing things like that for you," Regina says as she kisses Emma deeply. They are kissing and it is getting hotter. Emma pulls back pupils dilated and looking and Regina with pure lust. Regina loves those green eyes when they are like this. Emma pulls Regina to her again and picks her up. Regina laughs as Emma does so.

"So, my love, to the bedroom?" Emma questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Please," Regina whispers as she places delicate kisses on Emma's lips. Emma begins to move to the bedroom. She places Regina on the bed gently. She holds herself over Regina just gazing down at her. the look now of pure love. She runs her fingers down Regina's cheek. Regina places a hand on Emma's cheek.

"Make love to me Emma, please?" Regina asks.

"With pleasure," Emma says as she takes Regina's lips to her. And they do make love, for long and into the night until the both fall asleep in the arms of the woman, they love happy that they are for now back together again.

Emma is awake early the next morning and decides to let Regina sleep in seeing as she had been travelling all the way to them to be here. Emma slips from the room and begins to make breakfast. She is working on the eggs and bacon when Neal wanders into the kitchen.

"Morning Neal," Emma says cheerfully.

"Morning Em," Neal replies. Emma can't help but notice a change in her brother since she had started dating Regina. Ingrid had even said it to her the last day. Neal was more outgoing then he had been. Like he was finding himself a bit more. Emma was very proud of him, but she had seen this change and thought that maybe it was because someone else who was not in his mind obligated to show interest in him was. Regina was always so engaged and willing when it came to Neal. It made Emma love her even more. Neal takes to setting the table for himself and his sister, not knowing that Regina was in the house also. He is just placing some glasses on the table when Regina sneaks into the kitchen behind him. She places her two hands around his eyes causing him to jump slightly.

"Guess who?" Regina teases.

"Regina," Neal cries as Regina removes her hands and the young boy turns in amazement to see her standing there. He wraps his arms around her waist, and she pulls him in tight. She places a kiss on the top of his head all the while Emma is smiling at the interaction.

"You better set another place for our guest Neal," Emma says with a beaming smile. And so, the little family sit down at the table to their breakfast. Emma looks from on as Regina and Neal chat and catch up smiling as she realised, she had now what she always wanted… a family. And that is what they had become in such a short time.

A short while later they are headed to Neal's game. He is happily chatting away to both Regina and Emma. When they get there, he jumps out of the car waits for the two ladies to be out before her grabs them both into a hug at the same time.

"Love you guys," he says as he turns and heads off to his team mates.

"Wow," Emma says as she watches him got in astonishment.

"What?" Regina asks.

"He is like a different child. You have had such a positive impact on him," Emma says as she wraps her arm around Regina's shoulders and pulls her tight to her side. Regina smiles at the action.

"I didn't do anything," Regina responds. Emma just laughs.

"Hey look there is Ingrid," Emma says as she points to the bleachers where her foster mother is sitting waving over at them.

"Hey Ing," Emma says as the reach the older woman.

"Hey sweetie," Ingrid responds, "Regina I thought you weren't getting in until tonight."

"Hi Ingrid, I surprised them I couldn't miss Neal's big game," she responds with a smile. Ingrid smiles at the response thinking to herself that Emma sure has found a wonderful person to be with and she couldn't be happier for both Neal and Emma that they had found someone like Regina to add to their family. Emma heads to the concession stand and gets them all coffee as Regina and Ingrid chat. Regina has got on with Ingrid right from the beginning. Emma gets back just as the game begins.

The game is tight with neither side really on top. Neal is playing well for his team though. He had hit the post once and had just missed another chance. Emma felt it was only a matter of time before he did score. All three woman were being vocal shouting their encouragement for him and his teammates. Emma was now making fun of Regina as she had the very first time she had come to a game with Emma. Regina was now shouting and getting into it just as much as Emma. And while Emma was making fun of her girlfriend it also warmed her heart to know that it meant this much to Regina now. Half time came and Ingrid headed to get the coffees refilled. Regina snuggled into Emma for some warmth. Emma smiled and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend.

"I love you," Regina says as Emma squeezes her close. She looks at Regina but the she sees something in Regina's eyes after she said that.

"Are you ok?" Emma asks seeing something flash on Regina's face. The game has just started back but Emma's attention is all on Regina right now.

"I want to ask you something, but it is the wrong time, but I don't want to wait anymore," Regina says with varying looks and emotion crossing her face. Emma is beginning to worry now. Neal gets the ball and is sprinting towards the goal. Ingrid is shouting encouragement to him from just at the bottom of the bleachers as she had begun to climb when Neal got the ball, so she stopped to cheer for him. Emma is totally in this little bubble with Regina right now not liking one bit what is going on her girlfriend's face.

"Regina what is it? Please tell me," Emma begs. Regina is glad that the closest people to them are a few rows away.

"Will you and Neal pleasemoveinwithme?" Regina mumbles out.

"What?" Emma says not understanding what the brunette had said. Neal passed the ball to a teammate and stayed running. His teammate sends the ball back to him and he is now one on one with the goalkeeper.

"I want you and Neal to move in with me." Regina says tears in her eyes afraid of rejection, afraid that she has jumped at this too soon, but this morning as she sat at the kitchen table with the two of them, she realised that is how she wanted to spend every morning. Being away from them had really affected her. Emma gasps as her brain catches up with what her brain just heard. Neal rounds the goal keeper and finishes the ball to the net. The parents in the bleachers jump up celebrating but they're in the back-row Emma and Regina are seated staring at one another. Regina holding her breath thinking she had just ruined the best relationship that she had been in and Emma about to burst with happiness as she hadn't even realised that she had not responded to Regina. Regina takes the silence as rejection as she gets up to leave. How could she have been so stupid. She is down off the bleachers and running away before Emma realises what the hell is going on. Emma takes off running after Regina.

"Regina wait," she calls as she swings past Ingrid who is really confused as to what happened in the few minutes that she went to get coffee. Regina keeps moving as fast as she can in tears as she can't believe how stupid she has been. Finally, Emma catches the brunette. Luckily for both the game has resumed and Neal hadn't noticed the two ladies running away. Emma catches Regina and turns her back to face her very confused as to the brunette's sudden departure and why she is crying.

"Emma, I get it ok, go back to Neal and the game," Regina sobs as she cannot look into those green eyes that have given her such love, confidence and safety in the last six months.

"Can I answer your question?" Emma pleads trying to get Regina to look at her. Finally, teary brown orbs meet green sea ones.

"Yes," Emma says as she pulls the brunette into a searing kiss. Her lips salty from the tears.

"Yes," Regina gasps as they pull back.

"We would love to live with you," Emma says as she seals their lips again. Both of their hearts bursting and the thoughts of finally finding what they had always been looking for.

* * *

Author's note - hope you are all enjoying this. Will have a small time jump in the next chapter hoping to have this all finished out in 30 chapters. Happy reading


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Chapter 26**

"Neal, will you take this box up to the bathroom please?" Emma asks as her brother comes down the stairs.

"Yep," he says as he takes the box from his sister and brings it upstairs. He has been so great today helping with the moving. It had taken them four weeks to get everything sorted before moving. Emma had found someone to rent her house so that she could hang onto it as a bit of an investment. She had used some of her severance package from the law firm to pay off her mortgage on the house. The rent she was getting was now going into Neal's college fund and that was taking a whole lot of pressure off Emma. Just to know Neal's future was there was such a relief for her. Regina had told her she could sell the house and leave the money for Neal, but Emma thought that she could also give the house to Neal when he was older too. Leave it to him to sell or keep if he wanted. Regina was happy to go along with whatever made Emma happy. She was so proud of Emma and how she was always looking out for Neal and keeping his future safe. His best possible chance.

Regina comes into the house carrying another box she stops and pecks Emma's lips. Emma smiles at the brunette who has continued with the box up the stairs to their room. Their room. Emma has had to keep saying that in her head as she has been so happy saying it. So happy to be moving in with Regina. She heads back out to the truck and grabs another box as the movers that Regina had hired are bringing in Emma's old desk and placing it in the office where Regina had made even more space for the blonde's desk. Emma had been so impressed at Regina's ability to make space in her house for them. Regina had said that doing this had made her house feel complete that up until now the place had felt empty and not finished. Now it felt whole. Which caused Emma to cry which caused Regina to cry. Neal laughed at them causing a cushion fight in the living room in Emma's a perfect last night spent there. Now they were starting a new stage in their lives with Regina as part of their little family. Emma picks up the box and brings it to their bedroom. Their bedroom. As Emma enters their room, she sees Regina standing there looking at the huge closet where she had made plenty space for Emma. She was currently putting some of Emma's clothes in their spots. Emma places the box down and moves behind her girlfriend wrapping her hands around her.

"Hey," Emma whispers into Regina's ear as she places a kiss there behind her ear.

"Hi," Regina responds as she places her hands over Emma's. For a little second a flash in Regina's mind of having a bump there. It was a new thought for Regina. She had always wanted children, but it was the first time it entered her head with Emma. The thought made her heart swell. Regina beams a smile. She had always thought she wouldn't like to be one of them couples that always had their hands on one another is some way. But when it came to Emma, she didn't mind at all. A hug, s quick peck on the lips, hand holding and just like they are now wrapped in an embrace to just have a stolen moment together. Yes, this was what she wanted. She was happy. Her career was going strong and now she had someone in her life to share these things with. Someone who encouraged her to be more, to shoot for whatever she wanted. To go after all those things, she wanted. Emma had definitely added to her life.

"Regina sweetheart are you here?" Cora calls from downstairs somewhere. Regina turns in Emma's arms plants a little kiss on her lips and heads to the door of their room. Their room.

"Yes mother," Regina says as she continues down the stairs to her mother who is now in the kitchen with her father.

"Hi," Regina beams as she steps into the kitchen. This glow about their daughter was not going un noticed as to how happy she was. They definitely approved of Emma Swan.

"I made dinner. I figured you would all be too busy to think about it, so I made lasagne," Cora says.

"How about I go and get Ingrid and we can all have a family dinner together on your first night in this house together," Henry asks. Regina beams. What a lovely idea from both her parents.

"Sure, I will ask Emma what she thinks," Regina says just as the blonde walks into the room.

"Ask Emma what? Hi," Emma beams at Regina's parents before she turns her attention to her girlfriend.

"Mom made dinner and dad said he will go and get Ingrid so we can all have a meal together our first night here," Regina says as her arm wraps around the blonde's waist.

"That is a lovely idea, actually I can go for Ingrid as there are somethings that I had no room for in my place at hers that I would like to get," Emma says.

"I can help you," Henry states "We can bring my car might be a bit bigger than the bug."

Emma smiles "thanks Henry, see you soon." Emma pecks Regina's lips again and Regina beams at her girlfriend as she watches her father and girlfriend leave. Her mother has been watching her and she is just so happy to see that smile on Regina's face. Mal was never this thoughtful with Regina and she certainly never made Regina smile like that. Regina turns catching her mother looking at her.

"What?" Regina asks blushing slightly.

"Nothing," Cora dismisses as she moves to her daughter and places a kiss on her cheek.

"I am just happy for you," Cora says as a tiny tear creeps into her eye.

A while later the entire family is around the table digging into Cora's lasagne and garlic bread that she had also whipped up. They were laughing and talking and just all fit together so easily. Emma's eyes wander around the table and she catches Ingrid's eyes as she does so. Ingrid knows what Emma is thinking. She smiles and grabs her foster daughter's hand and squeezes. Emma smiles back. Emma had been thinking how amazing and how broad her family now was when for a long time she had no one until Ingrid. Then it was her and Ingrid for so long and then along came Neal. And now look at her. From the little girl who thought she would never have anyone to this. Sitting her with all these people that loved and respected her. they move into the living room where they enjoy coffee after their dinner, Neal enjoys ice cream while completing a jigsaw with Henry who he has become very close too. A while later Neal heads to his room and Emma gets up to bring Ingrid home. Regina's parents also head out to go home. Regina is tidying up in the kitchen when Neal appears at the door.

"Hi," Regina says, "everything ok?" Neal nods but doesn't verbally respond as he moves into the kitchen. He pulls out a stool and sits at the breakfast bar. Regina is the other side keeping an eye on him.

"I just wanted to say thanks for letting me come live here," Neal says blushing as he keeps his head down.

"Oh Neal," Regina gushes as she moves around the bar to the other side to hug him.

"You are my family now, you and Emma," Regina says kissing the top of his head. When she pulls back, she realises he is crying.

"Oh Neal," Regina says wiping the tears from under his eyes.

"I know Emma is like my mom, but I just want you to know that is how I feel about you now too," Neal says "and I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me and her. She deserves so much, and I can never repay her for what she does for me." Neal is gasping for air now as he finishes his words.

"Well now we can both make sure she is happy together. Our family," Regina says as he hugs her again.

"Is everything ok?" Emma says as she had entered the house without wither of them noticing.

"Yep," Neal says as he jumps from the stool and hugs his sister.

"I am going to bed. Night Em, Night Gina, love you both," Neal says as he disappears out of the kitchen.

"Is he ok?" Emma says moving to her girlfriend.

"Yes, he just wanted to thank me for letting him live here too and to tell me that I am like a mom to him and that he wants to do more for you," Regina says as she wraps her hands around her girlfriend.

"Wow. Do I need to go talk to him?" Emma asks.

"No, he is ok. Just processing things," Regina says, "Hey welcome home." Regina beams at her girlfriend.

"Welcome home, hmm, I really like how that sounds coming out of those amazing lips," Emma says. Emma locks her lips onto Regina's. They share a deep kiss.

"Let's go to our room in our house," Regina says with a smile. Emma checked on Neal who was now asleep in his new room. His MVP trophy from soccer standing proudly on the shelf near his desk. Emma kisses him on his head and tucks the blankets around him as he had kicked them off already. When she gets to their room Emma's mouth drops open at what she finds. Regina is lying on their bed in a flight suit she bought on line ever since Emma said she couldn't wait to see her in her flight suit in the film.

"Well hello there Captain, was it a long flight?" Emma smirks as she stalks towards the bed.

"Worth it all to get back to you," Regina says with a smirk as she zips the zip open to show off that she is only wearing lingerie underneath. Emma's mouth goes dry. They make passionate love until the early hours of the morning again. Happy in their new home all together.

A few months later they are all settled and happily living together. Neal has adjusted fine to his new living situation and his relationship with Regina is blossoming. Emma thinks he loves Regina more than he does her. Emma is currently getting ready for the premier of Regina's movie. Her own book is due to release later in the month, so it is about to be the busiest that both have been since they moved in. Regina will be heading off to premiers all over the world and Emma will be heading on her book tour. Ingrid has agreed to come and stay with them for a couple of months to help with Neal. In fact, Regina had done up the guest house and told Ingrid that she was more than welcome to the guest house to live in permanently. Emma was astounded at the generosity of her girlfriend and Ingrid was still thinking about things. But for the next two months it would be her home as she helped the pair so that Neal would not miss out on school. Emma has a green chiffon dress on her that brings out her eyes. She is currently placing ear rings that Regina had bought her for their six-month anniversary. Emma smiles as she watches Regina get ready in the down stairs foyer with all her make up people and hair stylists around her. Emma had preferred to do her own make up, but she had gotten her hair done earlier. She was almost ready. Regina had not seen her dress yet, but she had seen Regina's meaning that she knew that her dress would compliment Regina's.

"Emma babe, the car is here," Regina calls as the hair and make up team finish with Regina. She looks incredible in a purple dress that is practically painted on to her body. Emma starts to move down the stairs and Regina's eyes immediately look up to see her. She gasps as she gets a look at her girlfriend for the first time all dressed up. Emma is in a green chiffon dress which is open at the back except for the intricate straps that are criss-crossing keeping the dress in place. The bodice is tight, but the skirt flows out. The hem stops just in the middle of her calf. Emma smiles at the look on Regina's face. She is very happy at this reaction. It is a big night for Regina and Emma wants to look the part beside her stunning girlfriend.

"Wow," Regina says as Emma does a little twirl before her.

"You look incredible," Regina says as she takes her girlfriend in her arms. Ingrid has been watching from the kitchen door and snaps a picture of the moment. The way the two women are looking at one another is beautiful and Ingrid wanted to capture the moment. She looks at the women again who are still gazing into one another's eyes.

"Excuse me Regina, but we need to get a move on," Elsa practically whispers to them.

"Ok," Regina says not talking her eyes off her enthralling girlfriend. Emma laughs at her and turns to Ingrid.

"See ya Ing," Emma says as she steps to get her coat.

"Bye ladies. Enjoy. I will keep Neal in the guest house tonight so that we don't disturb you getting up for school in the morning," Ingrid says as she winks at Emma. Emma laughs. Ingrid is not so subtle.

When they get to the Village Theatre where the premier is taking place the area is mobbed with fans and journalists. Emma had been thinking how busy it was going to be, but she hadn't quiet expected this.

"Ready," Regina says as she squeezes Emma's hand and gets her attention.

"Ya. Sure." Emma responds.

They step out of the car and immediately there are people calling Regina's name from all sides. The press the fans. It is louder than Emma thought it was going to be. Regina keeps her fingers interlocked with Emma's. She heads towards the fans to say hello and wave to as many of them as she can. She only has a few minutes to do this. Emma pulls her hand to get her attention.

"I will wait here," Emma points to the spot just before all the press photographers as Regina nods and begins signing autographs. Elsa comes and stands by Emma while Regina's security guards follow her down the street a bit as she greets people.

"She is so great to the fans," Elsa says quietly as she watches her boss charm them all.

"She is a great person," Emma says with a smile as she watches Regina take a photo with a small girl. As Emma watches she thinks the sight of Regina with a child is making her think that she would like a child with Regina. It may have popped up on her mind before but watching as Regina bops the child's nose and takes a picture with her. Emma is beaming with pride watching her. Regina comes back to her and heads towards the photography area. She has her hand intertwined with Emma's again. Emma smiles as best as she can beside Regina. Some press is calling for Regina to stand for pictures alone, but she doesn't want to leave Emma again. She moves towards the entrance of the cinema further but is now in the area where the press is waiting along the side to ask questions. Elsa takes Emma inside for which Emma is grateful.

"How was it working for Kathryn?" the reporter asks Regina.

"I am a huge fan of hers. I have been wanting to work with her for a long time. She is someone that I admire greatly. It was challenging work, but I loved every second getting to work with her," Regina responds.

Regina moves effortlessly along the line of reporters easily answering questions and moving on. She is nearly done when she gets asked a question about Emma.

"How is it having your girlfriend with you this evening?" the reporter asks.

"I was so excited to bring her," Regina responds. She had discussed with Emma before hand that she may get asked questions about Emma but that she intended to keep their relationship out of the media as much as possible something that they had both managed so far with ease. She moves away so as no further questions will come and heads into the lobby. She finds Emma who as a drink for her. They mingle for a while Emma this time charming all those she is introduced to. Regina can't help but swoon at her girlfriend's ability to have them eating out of her hands. Eventually they head in to watch the movie. Emma is mesmerized by Regina's performance. So many people are congratulating her on a job so well done. Regina is so happy that people like it. She is incredibly proud of what they did with this movie. People are saying she is a chance at the awards when they come around. Emma is still thinking how great her girlfriend was as they head home. With both women thinking the same thing. I can't wait to get you out of that dress!


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer in first chapter **

**Chapter 27**

**One year later**

"Em, babe is you ready?" Regina calls up the stairs to her girlfriend.

Emma appears at the top of the stairs in fitted trousers, a crisp white button down and her hair in a braid down the side of her head. It was date night for the pair. But for Regina it wasn't like any other. Buried in her handbag was a special ring she had gotten made and tonight she would ask this incredible being to be her wife. She was elated, she was nervous but most importantly she was hoping for a yes.

"Hey," Emma says as she reaches the bottom of the stairs and pecks Regina's lips as she admires her attire. Regina is wearing a red dress that hugs her in all the right places and pushes her cleavage up in such a pleasing way to Emma that she almost changes her mind to take Regina up stairs to their bedroom. As Emma goes for her jacket, Regina takes the chance to take in her girlfriends' ass. Emma turns and catches her.

"See something you like Mills?" Emma questions with a salacious grin.

"Always," Regina counters with a raised eyebrow. She moves towards the blond and kisses her with as much passion as they always have. It is something that amazes Regina. That they still can't keep their hands off each other and are as in love as they ever have been. She can't wait to be Emma's wife. Her heart rate rises as she thinks about Emma in a white dress and committing to each other.

"Ready?" Emma questions as Regina breaks from her daydream.

"Are you ok?" Emma asks, "You are a bit flushed." Emma feels Regina's forehead.

"Yea I am good. Let's go," Regina says kissing Emma's hand as she leads her out of the house.

"We need to stop by Peter's house to drop this book to Neal," Emma says.

"Feather head," Regina replies as she rolls her eyes. Neal always managed to forget something when he was going for a sleepover, but to be honest they were both glad he was making such friends as he had always been so shy. (And it also gave them the house to themselves for some sexy times together). Emma's mind is going back to a few occasions that were her favourite when they had the house to themselves.

They sit into Regina's newest car, another that Emma is jealous of is the Camaro. Emma thinks it is so sexy to see Regina driving these sexy cars. As soon as they are in Emma interlocks their fingers as always. Regina smiles brightly at Emma, remembering back to the start of their relationship when Emma would do this and take her hand like this. Ever since she always does this, and it is a thing that also makes her heart flutter. They drop off the book and head to a restaurant that is Emma's favourite. They enter the restaurant and as always, they are a recognised but thankfully this evening no one approaches either of them for an autograph. Emma has been getting more recognised since her book went to number 1 best seller a few months ago. She is earning her own fan base. They head to a table that Regina reserved in the back as she is friends with the owner of this place. Ursula comes out to greet them once they are settled.

"Regina, Emma so good to see you," she beams as Regina hugs her and then Emma does so after.

"Hey Urs, good to see you too," Regina responds. They share a few pleasantries and catch up a bit before Ursula is called away. They settle down at the table and a waitress brings them a bottle of speciality wine sent over by Ursula. She takes their orders and leaves. They are here so much they practically know the menu off by heart. Emma links her hand with Regina's as always. She picks Regina's hand from the table and kisses her fingers which causes Regina to blush. Regina amazed that Emma still elicits such a reaction from her.

"I love you," Emma states with as much passion in her eyes as the first time she mentioned those words. Regina had no real plan for asking Emma she was just going to go with the flow.

"I love you too," Regina says. She feels the moment is right for this. She stealthily reaches into her bag and pulls out the box keeping it out of Emma's site.

"You know Emma, being honest with you I never thought I would fall in love with anyone as deeply as I have with you. you make me laugh with your goofy jokes, you make my heart flutter with the simplest of gestures. You protect our family with a ferocity. I smile every morning walking up beside you, and I would like to continue to do this for the rest of my life if you will have me," Regina finishes as she slides the box now open in front of Emma. Emma stares wide eyed at the open box. Tears creeping into her eyes. The ring is stunning. It is a white gold band with a big diamond right in the middle with two smaller diamonds set into the band on either side of the large diamond. It is so elegant. Just like Emma, Regina thought as soon as she laid eyes on it. Emma is looking into Regina's eyes to see any hint of regret or doubt but there is nothing.

"Oh my god Regina," Emma gasps. Regina is now wondering if she has made the wrong move. Emma's eyes are going between the ring and Regina's eyes. What has she done? Did she really get this wrong as to where they were? Regina is now about to panic.

"Yes," Emma replies finally. Regina is only hearing the blood rushing around her ears as her heart pumps so fast. She sees Emma's mouth move she knows she said something it looked like yes, but she is so unsure of everything right now. Emma squeezes Regina's hands ad this brings her back from the spiralling tunnel she was in.

"What did you say?" Regina says in shock.

"I said yes, did you think I would say something else?" Emma says as she stands from the table and moves around to Regina. She pulls her from the chair and into a searing kiss. Regina smiles and grabs the ring and hurriedly places it on Emma's finger.

"Eager much?" Emma says with a laugh.

"In case you change your mind," Regina quips back.

"Never," Emma whispers as she clams Regina's lips again. Just then the waitress arrives with their meals.

"Oh sorry," she says.

"It's ok dear," Regina replies as they both re take their seats. The meal goes smoothly after that. Regina relaxes as she knows has the weight of asking off her chest. The ring looks spectacular on Emma. Even better then she thought it would. They spend most of the evening thinking back over their relationship and talking about the future. They both wanted a small wedding. No magazine deals or anything like that. Just a low-key wedding with the people that mean the most to them. Both were eager to get married immediately.

"Where to now?" Emma asked.

"Well I hadn't really thought," Regina says as their table is cleared around them.

"Really lame I know," Regina says blushing now that as she hadn't thought of a way to make the night a bit more special.

"Great," Emma beams as Regina looks at her confused.

"I know exactly where I want to go," Emma says as she flicks her eyebrows up and down. Regina is immediately turned on.

"May we have the bill please," Regina asks immediately.

"Sure, thing be right back," the waitress says.

Emma laughs at Regina's desire to now leave. Ursula renters the room.

"Ladies, tonight's meal was on me and here is a bottle of my favourite champagne as a congratulatory gift on this special night. Congratulations ladies I am so happy for you," she finishes as she hugs them both.

"Let me see this ring," Ursula says as she takes Emma's hand to admire it. They leave a few minutes later out the back door as Ursula had warned them that the paparazzi were at the front door. Ursula had Regina's car moved to the back. They were home a few minutes later. Emma was nicely chilled from the wine as she had drunk most of the bottle as Regina had switched to water to drive them home. Emma spends the journey home admiring her ring.

"Do you like it?" Regina asks.

"No, I don't like it," Emma hums as Regina's heart sinks "I love it!" Emma finishes as she bursts out laughing.

"Emma," Regina exclaims as she slaps her fiancée's arms "that was so mean. You had me worried."

Emma continues to laugh as she protects herself from Regina's blows. She eventually grabs Regina's hands and interlocks their fingers and kisses Regina's hand.

"Please forgive me Gina. You have made me the happiest woman tonight," Emma says with sincerity. Regina looks at her fiancée and sees all the love Emma's has for her. It causes her heart to swell with love for the goofy blonde. She pulls into their house. They walk hand in hand to the front door. Emma helps Regina from her coat while peppering kisses along her neck. This tiny act sending shivers down Regina's spine. Emma hangs Regina's coat with one hand while the other takes Regina's hand. Emma moves back behind the brunette. She takes her hand and leads her not in the direction the brunette thought they would go. Emma begins to lead Regina to the kitchen. She follows the blonde. Emma turns towards the back patio, before she opens the door she bends down and flicks a switch that Regina didn't know what was there.

"Emma what are you doing?" Regina asks.

"Patience, my love," Emma responds. She opens the door and brings Regina outside. Regina gasps as the area is done up with her favourite flowers. Purple orchids. Fairy lights are hung all over the place making the area glow. Emma moves further into the patio. Emma turns to Regina.

"I love that we are both so in tune. This was my surprise for you this evening," Emma picks up a small box. "Regina, I never thought I would find someone who loved me for me. Who didn't want to change me, who was happy with what they got? Doing make up that day for Ruby was the best thing I have ever done in my life because it brought me to you. We have had our ups and downs but there is no one on this earth that I would rather have by my side during those ups and downs. You are the bright spark in my life. You have given me something I have always wanted and that is a home. I love you with every fibre of my being. So here where we had our first date, Will you marry me?" Emma says more confidently than she feels.

Regina is crying. Tears falling down her cheeks. She nods yes. Emma smiles and places the ring on her finger. She presses a button on a remote and Wonderful Tonight beings to play.

"Dance with me?" Emma asks.

"Always," Regina responds as they gently begin to sway.

"I am going to show you just how much I love you," Emma whispers into Regina's ear as she wraps her hands around the smaller woman's waist and starts to kiss her neck. This time she sucks on Regina's pulse point causing a sinful groan from the brunette as she rolls her head to one side to allow the blonde more access. Emma's hands begin to glide over Regina's body as her mouth continues to work on Regina's neck. Emma's hands move to Regina's breasts and she begins to caress the brunette's breasts. She immediately feels Regina's nipples stand to attention beneath her clothes as the brunette herself lets out a satisfied groan. Emma takes Regina's hand and leads her inside.

Emma's right hand moves to the back of Regina's dress and to the zipper. She gently guides it down as her left hand continues to knead Regina's breast and kiss her neck. Emma slides the dress off Regina's shoulders and Regina kicks the dress away. She now stands there in her bra, a thong and her fuck me heels. Emma's takes her own lips between her teeth as her eyes wander down Regina's body and to her backside. Emma turns Regina around.

"I love you so much Regina," Emma says as she pulls the brunette to her and seals her words with a deep and passionate kiss. Tongues battle for dominance but Regina is happy to relent on this occasion. She loves when Emma takes control like this. It turns her on even more. Emma picks Regina up causing the brunette to squeal. She thought Emma was going to take her right there in the kitchen, but it seems the blonde has other ideas.

"I need to lie you on a bed to worship you," Emma whispers. Her words cause a throb on Regina's clit. Regina never had a huge sex drive until Emma came along. Now she can't get enough of the blonde. Emma carries Regina to their room. Regina helps Emma by opening the door and Emma kicks it further open. She closes the door again with her foot. She moves to the bed where she gently places the love of her life down. Regina swoons at the gentleness of the blonde. Emma takes Regina's lips again. Kissing her with such passion.

"Emma you have too many clothes on my love," Regina says desiring skin to skin contact with her fiancée. Emma goes back on her knees and removes her shirt. She throws it somewhere in the room behind her. She moves back to Regina. She kisses her and moves along her jaw and onto her neck.

"I am going to make love to you now Regina, my future wife," Emma whispers. The words cause Regina to lose her breath. Hearing those words future wife falls from Emma's lips make her fall in love all over again. Regina takes Emma's hands and kisses the ring she placed there a few hours ago. She would never tire seeing that ring on her, and for hours the make love. Showing one another what they mean to each other as they fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Author's note - sorry for such a long wait for the chapter. Things just got on top of me. I will be doing a time jump again in the next chapter and then finishing this off in the following one with an epilogue to finish.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Chapter 28**

**6 months later **

Emma puffs out her cheeks as she looks at herself in the mirror. She didn't think she would be this nervous. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine this would happen. Again, she takes a second breath in. As she looks at her dress in the mirror a little anxiety takes hold and she is suddenly unsure of things again. Was is a mistake this dress. Maybe it was the wrong choice. Two arms circles around her waist.

"You look incredible," Regina says knowing exactly what is going through the blonde's mind.

"I am going to have the hottest wife there," Regina smirks.

"Not possible I already have that," Emma quips back as she interlocks her fingers with Regina's.

They had been married a month after the proposals. Exactly the way they had wanted. They headed away to Hawaii and got married in a small ceremony surrounded by their families and a few friends. They each picked a picture and they posted them to their Instagram accounts and that is how they informed the world of their wedding. Regina picked a photo of them in their dresses that was taken on the beach where they had their foreheads together and their eyes closed. Regina loved it because it showed exactly how she feels when she is around Emma. Inner peace. Emma's photo warmed Regina's heart when she saw it. She picked a photo of their interlocked hands where you could see both of their rings. Emma blushed when she showed her choice to the Regina. Regina's response was to smile and kiss Emma.

"I am so nervous," Emma says as she turns to her wife. Regina smiles and cups Emma's cheek. She presses a light kiss to Emma's lips so as not to ruin either or their lipsticks.

"You look incredible my love. I am going to be a very proud wife walking up that red carpet with you on my arm," Regina smiles at Emma.

"Ladies, we must get going," Cora calls from downstairs. Emma nods and takes her bag from the bed. As they descend the stairs there is a crowd awaiting them. Neal smiles at his sister.

"You look amazing Em," he says as he hugs her.

"Thanks Neal," Emma says. She turns to look at Ingrid who is standing near by with tears in her eyes. She pulls Emma into a hug.

"Don't make me cry you will ruin my makeup," Emma says. Ingrid pulls back with a watery smile in place.

"I am so proud of you," Ingrid says. Emma nods swallowing the lump in her throat. Emma would never be able to thank Ingrid enough for all that she has done for her.

"The car is here," Regina says as she moves towards the door.

"Have a great time guys and remember to bring your gift bags for me," he says with a smile. Emma laughs at her brother. Cora and Henry head out the door and into the awaiting car. Regina and Emma follow. Ingrid and Neal stand at the door waving.

"Regina, one sec," Emma says as she glances back towards the door. Regina nods as Emma heads back to the door.

"Did you forget something dear," Ingrid asks.

"Yes, I did," Emma says "this," she says as she pulls Ingrid into a hug.

"Thanks Mom," Emma whispers into her ear. Ingrid gasps and the tears threaten to fall. Regina smiles at the interaction.

The car pulls up outside the area at the Dolby theatre where they are to be dropped off.

"Ready," Regina says as she squeezes her girlfriend's hands. Emma puffs out her cheeks and swallows her nerves. She nods to her wife. Regina smiles and squeezes her hands again. Regina steps out and Emma follows. Regina reaches for Emma's hand and interlocks their fingers just like she knows Emma needs. They step towards the red carpet and the flashes begin. People are calling them to look this way and that. They are moving along the carpet to let all the photographers to get their photos.

They move onto the interview area and Regina steps forward to the first interviewer.

"Regina Mills has joined me here, of course up for the best actress award tonight. Regina tell me what it would mean to walk away with that golden statue tonight?" the interviewer asks her.

"Really I know it sounds like a cliché but just to be nominated was incredible," Regina smiles at the interviewer.

"Of course, your movie was incredibly well received right across the board with it picking up many nominations so no doubt a night to celebrate," the interviewer says.

"This movie meant so much to me. The book was incredible even if I am being biased that my incredible wife wrote it but because of that I wanted to do her words justice," Regina beams at her wife.

"Of course, Emma also nominated tonight for screenplay," the interviewer says as she turns her attention to Emma.

"Yes, it's just amazing to get to be here," Emma say. She is so nervous to say the wrong thing.

"How would you feel to take home an award this evening?" the interviewer asks.

"You know for me it is just so great that my book was made into a movie. Henry was so great to work alongside to adapt this for the screen. Getting to work along side such an industry legend was amazing for me. The additional honour of having Regina want to be in it as well was a huge for me. I have great respect for Regina's knowledge of this industry," Emma finishes.

Regina smiles and squeezes her wife's hand. They continue down the carpet taking a few more questions before they head inside and find Regina's parents and a drink. Emma finally relaxes a little as the champagne hits her lips. They are enjoying the mingling. Regina always loves watching Emma talking to people. She is so charming and funny. People flock to speak to her. Regina is enjoying watching her. Emma has them all eating out of her hand. Then sparkling green eyes are looking at her. a beaming smile in place and then a wink. Regina smiles and places her hand around the small of Emma's back and places a kiss on her cheek. They move into their seats in the auditorium and the ceremony begins. About an hour into the show the award for best adapted screenplay comes up. Emma's hands are shaking. She didn't think she would be this nervous. To be honest she was more hoping Regina would win rather than her. She had been mesmerized by Regina's performance. The nominees are read out and the announcer says, and the Oscar goes to.

Emma hears nothing. She turns and Regina is beaming at her.

"I knew it," Regina smiles and kisses Emma. Pride pouring from the brunette in every way possible. She knew Emma was in with a good chance to take this award. Emma rests her forehead on Regina's not entirely sure what is going on. They stand and Henry takes Emma's hand and they are on the way to the stage to collect the golden statue. Emma can hardly believe this. Regina moves beside her mother and is beaming at the stage watching her father and her wife achieve the highest honour in the industry. Tears are welled in her eyes. She could burst with joy in this moment. Emma's book was superb and when herself and Henry worked on turning it into a film, she knew it was going to be special. She was delighted when she got the lead in it herself. She went all out for it. She didn't use nepotism to get it. She auditioned and nearly lost out to Emily Blunt, but she had managed to steal it on the final audition and broke down in tears when she returned home to tell her wife she had done it.

"Thank you so much for this special honour," Henry begins as Emma is still trying to get her head around things.

"This is a bigger honour for me as I got to work with this incredible young lady here. She wrote and incredible book that had me on edge from the very first page. She has an incredible ability to tell a story and draw you in. When I asked her if we could make it into a screenplay and she jumped on board I knew we could do something special with it. Working along side her taught me so much, even me an old dinosaur of this industry," Henry laughs.

"I want to thank Emma for this incredible journey, I want to thank Regina for bringing her into our family," he laughs again "and I finally want to thank my amazing wife Cora who has always loved and supported me. This one means so much as it involved so many people I love. Thank you again." The crowd applaud Henry. He turns to Emma and nods towards the microphone.

"I…I am speechless," Emma gushes as she looks between Regina and the statue in her hand. Tears are welling in her eyes.

"I need to thank Henry. It was an honour to work with you," Emma says as she looks at her father in law.

"I want to thank the studio for taking this on and to the amazing cast and crew that took this story to a whole new level. I want to thank my mom Ingrid for being with me every step of the way since she took me in at 17. This is for you. for encouraging me to keep writing when I wanted to throw it all away. I want to thank my little brother Neal who had to put up with my moods when I had writers block. And finally, I need to thank my wife Regina," Emma eyes meet brown orbs, "Regina you have no idea what you have brought to my life. You inspire me, you encourage me and above all else you love me. I love you so much." The crowd stand and applaud Emma and her beautifully honest speech.

When she gets back to her seat Regina engulfs her in a hug.

"I am so proud of you baby," Regina says, "you totally deserve this." Emma kisses Regina as she is so full of emotions, she needs to get it out. They settle back down as the ceremony keeps going. A while later best actress is up. Emma takes Regina's hand and squeezes. Regina wants this, her heart is thumping in her chest. She would love to get it for this movie as it meant so much to her to portrait Emma's story. If she never got nominated again, she would take that and be happy. They announce the nominees and then that line and the Oscar go to….

"REGINA MILLS," blares out of the speakers. Emma turns with the biggest smile to her wife and immediately kisses her.

"You did Gina," Emma says. Regina can't really believe it. She had put her heart and soul into this movie. It had taken a lot out of her, but she was never prouder of having made a movie than right now. She stands and takes a hug from her parents. She heads to the stage and claims her award.

"Wow, thank you so much to the academy. Just to see my name a long side the other nominees has been amazing. I want to thank the amazing cast and crew this was a real team effort, and this right here is as much yours as it is mine. I was very lucky to be a part of such a dedicated team who wanted to tell this story. To my parents who have supported my career for a long time now. They never forced me into anything. They let me make my own decisions and while sometimes they weren't great decisions, they were necessary for my journey to this moment. Hard lessons to learn but important. Any time I stumbled though you were there to guide me, and I will be forever grateful to you both for all that you do for me. This is very special for me as an incredible human wrote this story. My incredible wife. There are not enough words to describe what I feel for you my love. You are such a strong, intelligent and loving person. You have given me more through your love for me than I could have ever asked for. To win for this movie, for your words and your characters has made my career. This is the best moment of my career and I couldn't be happier than to share it with you. I love you from the depths of my soul," Regina finishes with tears streaming down her face. Emma is crying too, tears rolling down both cheeks as Cora wraps an arm around the blonde. Regina leaves the stage to applause. When the ceremony is finished it is interview after interview for Regina and Emma. It is a long time until they get a moment together. When they do the blonde sweeps her wife into her arms.

"Regina I am so happy for you. You deserve this so much. I love you so much," Emma says. They kiss madly.

"Shall we head to a party?" Regina asks when they eventually break for air.

"No, I have enough of being away from you. Let's head home to our family," Emma says as she kisses Regina again. Regina laughs, but is so happy with the blonde's response this is all she wanted, time with her wife and family. When they arrive, Emma is engulfed in a hug by Ingrid and Neal. There are tears and hugs and kisses. Cora and Henry arrive with champagne and soft drinks for Neal and the little family have their own party. They take selfies with the Oscars for their own amusement. This is happy moment. Both women share knowing looks that this is an important moment for them, and it will be something that they remember forever.

A while later as Neal has now fallen asleep with both Oscars in his hands on the couch and the lady's parents are happily chatting at the kitchen table that Emma realises her wife is no where to be seen. She heads off to find her. She locates her on the back patio.

"Hey you, everything ok?" Emma says as she sits on the couch beside her wife and places an arm around her.

"Yes, everything is great," Regina responds but Emma detects a hint of something there.

"What is it?" Emma says as she interlocks their fingers. Regina studies their hands. She has something she needs to talk to Emma about, but she is not sure how this will go.

"I have been thinking lately. I put so much into this role. I wanted to do your words justice. I loved every second. I feel I have achieved so much in my career and my life with you is amazing," Regina starts as she speaks, she adjusts herself, so she is facing her wife and their hands remain locked together. As Regina gathers herself for the next part of what she wants to say.

"I want a break from acting," Regina says as she locks eyes with her wife's beautiful green pools.

"Ok babe, that is not a problem," Emma responds squeezing Regina's hand.

"I want a break because I want to have a child. I know we have talked about it and I know we said we would wait and…" Regina gushes.

She is interrupted from her rambling by her wife's lips on hers. Emma kisses her with all that she has.

"Wow," Regina says when they pull back "I take it that is a good thing."

"Yes, Regina I want babies with you. Loads of them," the blonde laughs. This is what she wanted too but was afraid to say.

"Loads, let's start with one and go from there," Regina smiles.

"You have made me the happiest woman in the world," Regina says. Emma pulls her wife to her and kisses her again. When they break Emma rests her forehead on her wife's. Emma has tears rolling down her cheek.

"This is all I have ever wanted Regina is a family and a home and you have given me that," Emma says, "you have completed my life perfectly and I can't wait to take this on with you."

They kiss and hold each other in this blissful moment and enjoy their peace together.

* * *

Hi all this is the last chapter of this story. I will post an epilogue too that will have a opening for a sequel at the end. Let me know if you would be interested in the sequel and thanks so much for reading.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Epilogue**

**One year later**

Regina's eyes open and she turns to find their bed empty. She feels the sheet where her wife is normally, and they are warm, so she knows Emma is not long up. She gets up and immediately needs to pee. Her life lately as she constantly needs to pee.

"Morning sweetheart," Regina says as she caresses her large bump. As if the bump hears her, she gets a kick. Regina smiles. She is so happy. Wants the pregnancy over as she is now uncomfortable but is so excited for their baby to get here. She wanders down the stairs and finds her wife making breakfast. Emma is dancing around the kitchen and signing along to the radio. Regina watches her love. They have gone from strength to strength through this journey. She is more in love with Emma now then she has ever been. She was about to make her presence known but Emma started shaking her ass and Regina took the extra time to enjoy it.

"Now that's a show to wake up to in the morning," Regina says causing Emma to jump and yelp.

"Gina you scared me," Emma says with a gasp and her hand on her chest. Regina laughs and enters the kitchen.

"Morning," she drawls as she captures the blonde's lips.

"Mm," Emma hums into her wife's mouth.

"Good morning," Emma says as she goes down on her knees.

"Good morning Nugget," Emma says to Regina's bumps "we are ready when you are sweetie. We all can't wait to meet you."

Emma stands and pecks her wife's lips once more. She moves back around and continues to make breakfast.

"These are amazing Emma," Regina says as she begins eating the blueberry pancakes Emma has made for her. Emma joins her before Regina looks at the clock confused.

"Shouldn't Neal be up," Regina says.

"Mom already took him. She had some errands to run and she offered. She knows I have that meeting with Belle today and I want to get that taking care of so that the book can go to print. Besides it's the last thing I must do before Nugget joins us," Emma says with a smile as she puts her hand on the bump again. It quickly became something Emma did from when they found out Regina was pregnant. Emma wanted to bond as much as she could. She reads stories to the bump and always talks to it when she can. Regina smiles at the gesture. She loves how caring Emma had become. Regina thought Emma was caring before but a whole new level of caring and protectiveness came from when she got pregnant. Emma was in full mama bear mode and it swelled Regina's heart to know that Emma loved this baby as much as she does. Regina had worried that because she had carried the baby that Emma may struggle with bonding, but she hadn't. The bump responded when Emma spoke and loved it when Emma sang to it.

"ok babe, I gotta go but your mom will be here shortly ok?" Emma says standing as she heads to clean up the mess and load the dishwasher.

"You know I don't need to be babysat," Regina says with an eyeroll.

"Yes, I know, but you know what Doctor Quinn said at your last appointment. You need to take it easy," Emma says as she takes her wife's face into her hands and peppers kisses all over it until Regina laughs.

"Love you, be back soon. Take it easy on mommy little Nugget," Emma says to the bump and heads off to her meeting. This would be her third book. Her second went down very well and Henry and she had worked on a screenplay for it but that is as much as Emma was doing with it as she wanted to be with Regina throughout the pregnancy. In fact, the days they had worked on its Henry had come to the house.

Regina' break from acting was going very well. She had had so many offers while she was off. Her Oscar win had shown her value, and everyone wanted her, but she remained adamant that having a baby was her next step and that is what she had done. Cora had been so supportive. She had loaned her voice to an animated movie early in her pregnancy that had gone very well. She enjoyed doing the voice work as well. It had led to more offers, but she again declined as she wanted to enjoy her pregnancy. She wandered back to her room and had a shower before selecting a book and heading to the patio to read. The patio was Regina's favourite part of the house. It was where she had her first date with Emma, where Emma had proposed to her and where they had decided to start their family. She rubs her belly.

"I can't wait for you to get her Nugget," Regina says, "don't tell momma I called you that." Regina smiles as she opens her book and begins to read.

A short time later she hears the front door of the house open.

"Regina darling," Cora calls out.

"Out here mom," Regina responds. Cora comes to the door and beams a smile at her daughter.

"You look radiant my dear," Cora says as she looks lovingly at her daughter.

"I look like a whale," Regina's quips back. Cora shakes her head and goes inside. Regina follows. Cora makes them tea and they chat for a while. Cora shows Regina all the new offers she has got for her. Regina goes through them; most have an immediate start, so she tells her mother to decline. One that catches her eye is another voice over for an animation coming out about a female super hero. They won't need her to start for another 6 months.

"Tell them I am interested in that one," Regina says. Cora nods and puts away the work. Cora heads off and does a load of washing to help them out. Regina protests saying that they can manage.

In the afternoon Neal arrives home.

"Hey Gina, Nugget," he says with a smirk knowing Regina was not too fond of the term being used for the impending arrival. Regina raises her eyebrows at him. He laughs and heads to do his homework.

A short time later Regina is back on the patio and Neal wanders out.

"Hi, everything ok?" Regina asks. Neal trudges to the chair beside the couch where Regina is spread out.

"Ya, it's ok," Neal responds. He had become quite fond of just sitting with Regina like this when he was home alone with her.

"Can I ask something?" he eventually says. Regina had gotten to know Neal so well she knew there was something bothering him.

"Sure," Regina responds placing her book down, so he had all her attention.

"You know how you help me with my maths?" Neal says.

"Yes," Regina says unsure of where this is going.

"Do you think that Emma can get me a tutor or something?" Neal asks keeping his eyes on his lap.

"I am sure she could but why? Are you not happy with what we do together?" Regina responds.

"No, Gina, no you are great. The best. You explain everything so clearly and I really get it after. It's just when the baby comes you won't have time for me and I don't want to fall behind again," Neal said still with his eyes down.

"Neal," Regina says moving closer to the young teen.

"Yes, when this baby comes, we will be busy, but not having time for you will not be the case. You are a big part of this family ok. You are needed and wanted here ok? Just because we are having a baby doesn't mean we will forget you. You are my oldest child," Regina says. Tears fill Neal's eyes at Regina's response. Emma has always been a mother to him and now he had Regina too. He loved her like a mother and was very attached to her. She like history and he loved to sit and discuss things he had learned with her. Regina wraps her arms around him, and they share a hug. Just then they here the door.

"Hello, anyone home?" Emma calls out.

"Ok?" Regina asks as Neal composes himself before his sister arrives. He nods to the brunette.

"Out here," Regina calls and the blonde whirls out to the patio.

"Hi," she says gleefully as she pecks her wife's lips and winks at her brother. He rolls his eyes at her pretending their show of affection bothers him.

After the blonde tells them how her meeting went, she disappears into the house to make dinner. Neal heads off to play video games for a while and Regina wanders in to enjoy the sights of her wife cooking. They chat away and Emma is full of how happy her life is right now. Her amazing wife, her brother and a little bundle on the way.

After dinner there is a buzz at the gate from security and Regina answers it. The security guard informs her that someone from child services is at the gate looking for Emma. He has checked their identification and it all cleared. Regina instructs them to send them to the door. Regina enters the kitchen unsure of what is about to unfold but she is very uneasy and knows that her two family members in the kitchen are going to have a strong reaction before they even know what is going on.

"Who was at the door?" Emma says not looking up to see her wife.

"Emma," Regina says trying to get her wife's attention. Neal is staring at Regina and he doesn't like the look that is on her face.

"Babe, are you ok?" Emma says rushing to her wife's side thinking something was wrong with nugget.

"Someone from child services is at the gate. They are on the way to the door," Regina says. There is a loud smash behind them as Neal drops the glass, he is holding on hearing the news. Emma turns to look at her brother seeing nothing but fear in his face. Arrivals of child services at their door in the past normally meant their mother had turned up somewhere and was looking for them. The doorbell goes and two sets of eyes turn to look towards the door.

"Neal don't worry ok," Emma says confidently though right now she is fuming inside. Of course, she would surface when Emma is about to have this joyous occasion in her life. Neal runs out the back door towards the guest house and Ingrid. Regina looks torn as to what to do. Follow Neal or stay with Emma.

"Leave him," Emma says as she watches the retreating form of her brother towards her mother's guest house. The doorbell goes again. Emma takes a deep breath and strides purposefully towards the door. She opens it to find a young woman with red hair tied in a ponytail and a tall blonde man standing at her door.

"Hi Ms. Emma Swan?" she questions.

"It's Swan-Mills now," Emma says sternly. She knows deep down it is not their fault but right now she is furious at her birth mother for bursting her little bubble she was enjoying.

"Yes of course sorry. My name is Anna Dale, and this is Eric Prince. We are from Child Services. We need to speak to you about your mother a Mary-Margaret Blanchard," Anna says.

"Sure, please come in," Emma says opening the door more to allow them in. She guides them to the sitting room. Regina joins her wife.

"This is my wife, Regina," Emma says.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Swan-Mills," Anna says as Eric nods towards her. Emma smirks at the fact that Anna took her correction on the name.

"Ok Emma. Is your brother here?" Anna says.

"He doesn't want to talk with about her. He is with my adoptive mother in the guest house at the back. I will get him if he is needed," Emma says protectively of her younger brother. Her mother's reappearances never went well for him and he was always afraid that she would come along and take him away from Emma.

"Ok," Eric says.

"Well Ms. Blanchard was admitted to hospital about two days ago. She is suffering from severe side effects from cocaine abuse," Anna says. Emma's eyes get teary in pure anger and frustration.

"Now she is not currently using we tested her. No sign of cocaine in her system however she is very ill from previous use," Anna continued.

"Why is this my problem?" Emma says as she lets her anger get the better of her. Regina interlocks their fingers and squeezes her wife's hands.

"Your mother also gave birth to a baby girl," Anna says letting the bomb shell drop.

Emma sucks in a breath and Regina gasps. Anger boils up in Emma.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Emma exclaims as she shakes her head and looks up to try and prevent the tears falling from her eyes.

"How is the baby?" Regina asks as she rubs her own belly as if she is protecting her own child from this story.

"She is in good health considering. She is small but doing well. The doctors say she will have no long term affects. She was dehydrated when she was born but other than that she seems fairly well," Eric says.

"Your mother however is not doing so good. She needs a kidney and liver transplant. She is gravely ill," Anna continues. Emma doesn't know what to do right now. That was a lot of information to process. She can't think straight.

"Listen we know this is a lot to drop on you right now Mrs. Swan-Mills," Eric says focusing on Emma.

"Even more so now seeing that your wife is pregnant, this probably has hit you hard. So, take your time. We will come back tomorrow to talk to you again," Eric says as he realises from his years of doing this that Emma is becoming over whelmed with information and needs time to process. Emma nods to him.

"Here is my card and this is a picture of your sister," he says handing an envelope and his card to Emma. Emma takes them and stands. Regina shows them out and thanks them for coming.

Emma is sitting back on the couch with her head in her hands. Regina sits beside her and wraps her hands around her wife. She remains quiet knowing her wife is thinking things through. Slowly Emma begins to open the envelop as she takes the picture out with a shaking hand. She flips the picture over as tears spring to her eyes as she looks at the amazingly beautiful little baby in the picture. Tears fall down her cheeks as she sobs at the image of her tiny sister in an incubator with tubes coming off her. Even though they told her she will be ok it still takes hurts her to see the little baby like this. She runs her fingers over the image as Regina kisses her temple.

"She's beautiful," Regina whispers as she comforts her wife. Emma turns to look at her wife and as Regina investigates those green pools, she sees so much love there she knows that this little baby in the picture is going to be a part of their family.

* * *

Author's note - Well there it is, the idea for the sequel. Hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as i have loved writing it. I am hoping to have the first chapter of the sequel up possibly Wednesday. Again thanks for reading and all the reviews. Hope the story lived up to your expectations


End file.
